El Padrino de Bodas
by MarNou
Summary: Para la boda de su sobrina, Nadeshiko Kinomoto quiere buscarle una pareja a su hija Sakura, quien aterrada decide tomar riendas en el asunto inventándose una relación... Es cuando entonces aparece Syaoran.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

PRIMERA PARTE

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Es de lógica pensar que cuando las madres se entrometen en la vida sentimental de sus hijas,  
nada bueno suele ocurrir._

El reloj marcó las tres de la tarde cuando Nadeshiko Kinomoto engullía su tercera pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Tenía una jaqueca terrible que le invadía toda la zona del hueso frontal del cráneo y martillaba la parte posterior, como si se hubiera golpeado recientemente con una bola de boliche.

El dolor era insoportable y los medicamentos no surgían efecto alguno. Tantos miligramos de _ibuprofeno_ debían ser suficientes hasta para calmar los dolores de parto. Pero no; la jaqueca de la señora Kinomoto, originada por las esclavistas labores hogareñas y la impuntualidad de su hija, no cedía.

Los minutos trascurrieron y ya eran las 3.20 cuando Nadeshiko Kinomoto volvió a mirar el reloj. «¿Dónde está mi hija?», se preguntó conteniendo la impaciencia. Aquella criatura no había heredado las cualidades de la madre. No, no; ni en broma. «¡Se parece a su padre! –espetó la señora– ¡de pies a cabeza!».

Nadeshiko Kinomoto era una mujer bastante escrupulosa. Fue torpe en su juventud, pero el matrimonio y la maternidad la moldearon –como a la mayoría de las mujeres– hasta convertirla en la matrona que hoy en día era: un poco neurótica, posesiva con sus pertenecías, y sumamente atenta y servicial. Era también hermosa, alta y esbelta. Con los cabellos largos, de color gris ceniza, que llevaba atados atrás mediante una cinta de raso que día a día combinaba con el color de su vestido de entonces. Hoy el vestido era color lila. Ayer fue verde esmeralda y mañana, probablemente, será amarillo.

Y así en adelante hasta haberse vestido con todos los colores del arcoíris a lo largo de la semana.

Nadeshiko tenía los ojos grises y muy dulces, aunque no tan comprensivos como los de su esposo. Tenía unos cuarenta y tantos, pero aparentaba unos treinta y pocos. O al menos eso le decían los vecinos, familiares y terceras personas. Y eso mismo procuraba decirse ella, en la intimidad de su mente.

_Perfecta_: la palabra que mejor la califica. Nadeshiko era perfecta. ¡No como el desastre de su hija! Completamente idéntica a su padre. Excepto, claro, cuando hacía algo bien. Allí sí había heredado las cualidades de la madre, las cuales, curiosamente, siempre eran positivas.

La señora de la casa procedió a esperar por su hija tras la ventana de la cocina, discretamente asomada. Los carros pasaban de largo; ninguno se detenía. No divisaba ni polvo del modesto Toyota azul oscuro que tanto conocía. Tres y treinta, tres y cuarenta… nada que aparecía.

Se desesperó.

Por todos los Cielos, ¿dónde estaba su hija? Oraba para que la pobre no hubiera sido raptada. No podía permitírselo. Si su única hija llegaba a cruzarse con una banda de malhechores, la Mafia o unos extraterrestres, la joven debía de luchar con uñas y dientes para regresar sana y salva a casa, e inmediatamente dirigirse a la tienda _La petite store for brides, _situada a unos treinta minutos de la ciudad de Tomoeda, con su madre acomodada en el asiento del copiloto (por ello es que la esperaba Nadeshiko), y llevar el nuevo modelo de velo confeccionado únicamente para la futura esposa.

¡La futura esposa! ¡Oh Dios mío, la estaban haciendo esperar! La pobre e indefensa futura esposa, suspirando de ansias y congoja, aguardando su velo. «Una novia no está completa sin un velo» decía Nadeshiko, «por muy moderno, chiquito, simple o minimal que fuese, debía de usarse uno». Sin ese trozo de tela transparente (cuyo significado en los tiempos actuales es insustancial, debido a que las modernas parejas ya guardan conocimientos entre ellos de, además del rostro, otras partes del cuerpo) Tomoyo, la futura esposa, no se vería completa.

Nadeshiko se llevó una mano a los labios. ¡No! ¡No lo permitiría! En un arrebato de desespero corrió hacia la sala, alzó el teléfono inalámbrico, marcó un solo botón y esperó.

Nada de respuesta. Nada de respuesta.

–¿Diga?

–¡Dónde has estado! ¡Te he estado esperando desde hace más de una hora! –escupió la joven señora.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un exhale de fastidio.

–La cita es a las cuatro y media, mamá. No estamos pasadas de tiempo.

–Puntualidad, Sakura, puntualidad –canturreó Nadeshiko–. «Puntualidad» significa llegar al lugar con diez minutos de anticipo. Arribar justamente a la hora está mal visto, ¡y ni hablar de lo que significa llegar con atraso!

Desde donde estaba, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

–Había un tráfico atroz. Ya sabes cómo es Tokio, mamá. ¡Qué más quieres que te diga!

Nadeshiko se llevó el dorso de su mano a la frente, con ligero dramatismo.

–Nada, nada. ¡Silencio! No soporto tu desidia –calló, para poder respirar–. Solo dime que estarás aquí mismo dentro de unos pocos segundos, por favor.

–Tranquila, ma. Dame unos cinco minutos. Llegaremos a tiempo…

–¿Tienes el velo? –preguntó la señora.

–Por supuesto. De hecho, gran parte de mi atraso se debió a ese velo: le estaban confeccionando los últimos detalles del bordado. ¡Tienes que verlo, mamá! ¡Quedó precioso!

–Lo haré, lo haré, hija… Si procuras no perder más tiempo. Nos vemos –y trancó.

Bien, ya lo importante estaba confirmado: el velo de Tomoyo se dirigía camino a casa, y fuera de peligro. La chica lo recibiría a tiempo y Nadeshiko muy pronto presenciaría a la futura novia propiamente vestida.

Ah, sí: y su hija, Sakura, también se encontraba bien.

***

El Toyota azul aparcó frente a la entrada de la casa con mucha naturalidad. Sakura se dispuso a apearse, mas la aparición de una Nadeshiko Kinomoto que caminaba hacia ella con desespero, sacudiendo las manos y gritando una serie de «quédates» y «no te bajes del auto», la hizo retomar su puesto frente al volante y poner el motor en marcha.

Maldijo en voz baja: tenía ganas de hacer pipí. También suspiró: no había remedio. Ahora debía aguantarse la necesidad fisiológica hasta saber Dios cuándo. Rezó para que en _La_ _petite store for brides_ hubiera un baño decente, y para que su vejiga no explotara.

–Hablé con Tomoyo, mamá. Todavía no ha llegado a la tienda –anunció Sakura con tono pausado, para tranquilizar a la madre.

Aquella no pareció escucharla y le pidió que acelerara. Sakura soltó un exhale silencioso. Su madre era más cabeza dura que una piedra, por lo que no valía la pena debatirla o llevarle la contraria. De modo que relajó los hombros y encendió la radio. A los tres minutos, Nadeshiko habló.

–¿Y el velo?

–Está atrás, mami. Puedes tomarlo.

Para cuando terminó la frase su madre ya poseía el forro transparente sobre los muslos. Nadeshiko lo abrió con precaución, proponiéndose a no dañar la delicada tela con el filo de sus uñas.

–¡Oh, es una maravilla!

–Lo es –consintió Sakura.

–¡Tomoyo es una excelente diseñadora!

–Oh, sí –le respondió la hija, sin muchas ganas. Ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

–¿Sabías que este modelo fue idea de ella, Sakura? –la aludida asintió brevemente–. El modelo original no estaba mal, pero quizá era muy poca cosa. Tomoyo le dio unas indicaciones a la modista y éste fue el resultado. Una obra de arte, sin duda alguna –abrazó el velo como a un hijo–. Me siento tan orgullosa de mi sobrina…

–Lo sé, mamá.

Cada vez que Nadeshiko manifestaba su obvia –mas no admitida– preferencia por su única sobrina, el corazón de Sakura se tornaba agridulce. Amaba a su prima, quien además era su mejor amiga. Pero experimentaba éste déficit de atención por parte de su madre que, la mayoría de las veces, la ignoraba. Sakura conocía muy bien parte del por qué, pero prefería limitarse a culpar a la cantaleta de cuánto se asemejaba a su padre.

–Si por ella fuera ¡se confeccionaría su propio vestido de novia! –remató Nadeshiko, con emoción.

–Ajá –respondió Sakura–. Pero los preparativos la dejan corta de tiempo. No obstante, se ofreció a elaborarme el vestido para el matrimonio civil.

Instantáneamente al oír eso, Nadeshiko Kinomoto abandonó su sonrisa de felicidad y la sustituyó por un ceño fruncido. Miró a Sakura y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, en gesto de desaprobación.

–¡Y no debiste permitírselo, Sakura! –la reprendió–. ¡Es su boda, por todos los Cielos! Lo que le sobra a Tomoyo son preocupaciones. No tenía por qué encargarse de una labor tan comprometedora como esa. Te comprabas uno, como el resto de la gente. ¡Ella es un humano, no una máquina! Y no es propiedad tuya, tampoco, como para que le asignes ese tipo de tarea.

–Ella se ofreció, mamá. Ya te lo he dicho.

–¡Tonterías! Era natural que se ofreciera. Después de todo, ella es una de las personas más altruistas que conozco –Nadeshiko sonrió con melancolía–. ¡Pero tú tenías que negarte a aceptar! –concluyó.

La paciencia de Sakura descendió a menos dos.

–Y me negué, mamá; por los Cielos que me negué. ¡Pero ella no me hizo caso! Siguió parloteando sobre lo feliz que la haría si aceptaba usar uno de sus diseños en su matrimonio. Con esa excusa no podía negarme. Prácticamente me chantajeó.

Nadeshiko la fulminó con la mirada.

–No jure en vano, señorita. Nadie en la familia le ha enseñado esas expresiones –miró hacia el frente con evidente decepción–. Es inaceptable que hables de Tomoyo de esa manera. ¡Tu prima! Sangre de tu sangre, quien se ofreció a confeccionarte un vestido en pleno periodo de estrés prematrimonial. Deberías estarle agradecida, Sakura. Ninguna persona es tan santa como ella. Es un alma caritativa, por los Cielos que lo es y, además…

Sakura ya había desconectado para entonces. Le importaba un bledo saber cuán perfecta y especial Tomoyo era. O si iba a ganarse un lugar exclusivo en el Cielo. Y los ángeles. Y los Santos. Todo eso la tenía sin cuidado.

Percibió la carretera y los autos que tenía enfrente para después alzarle el volumen a la radio.

Usualmente era oídos sordos cuando a su madre le entraba la histeria. Transformaba los reproches y oraciones en «blas» sin sentidos que le evitaban una depresión. Recientemente, desde que Tomoyo había anunciado la noticia de su compromiso con el apuesto y también perfecto Eriol Hiiragizawa, Nadeshiko había convertido el largar sarcasmos y agrios comentarios referentes a la vida romántica de Sakura en su pasatiempo favorito. Por alguna razón no le parecía indiscreto –ni mucho menos ofensivo– expresarle a la vecina de enfrente cosas como: «La primera y única boda de los jóvenes de la familia. Claro, eso si Touya decide no casarse con su pareja».

Y Touya era gay.

Entonces, en resumen, lo que Nadeshiko Kinomoto le declaraba a la vecina de enfrente; y al panadero; y al carnicero; y a la señora Montesquieu; y a su instructor de yoga; y hasta a la propia Sakura, era su indeleble seguridad de que su hija, Sakura Kinomoto (A.K.A La Chica sin la Sortija en el Dedo) permanecería solterona y santurrona por el resto de su vida.

Sakura suspiró y empezó a rezar por su existencia.

–El volumen. ¡Baja el volumen! –escuchó decir, de repente, a su izquierda.

Volvió a la realidad.

–Ah, ¿disculpa?

–El volumen, hija. He intentado bajarlo pero no sé cómo…

Sakura alargó un brazo y súbitamente se hizo el silencio. Nadeshiko se enderezó sobre su asiento.

–¡Gracias al Cielo! –emanó–. ¿Pretendías quedarte sorda, también?

_También_. Utilizó la palabra «también». Con ello las suposiciones de Sakura se hacían ciertas. Para Nadeshiko ella no sólo permanecería solterona y santurrona, sino que, también, sería una sorda. Solterona, santurrona y sorda. Sakura: la sorda, solterona y santurrona del pueblo. Sus amistades la empezarían a llamar «ese a la cubo» ¡Qué desastre!

Decidió sacudirse la paranoia e intentó desconectar una vez más, pero su madre la interrumpió.

–Será una hermosa fiesta, ¿verdad?

Nadeshiko había formulado la oración con tanta dulzura, que la acompañante no creyó que provenían de su mamá. Sin embargo, era la otra persona que ocupaba espacio del auto. Y volvía a hacer mención de la boda de Tomoyo.

Así que debía de ser ella.

–Sí. Lo será –le respondió Sakura, y sonrió.

–Tomoyo se verá preciosa.

De buena gana, Sakura asintió y comentó que Eriol tampoco se vería mal.

–Hacen una pareja perfecta. ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado! –dijo–. Pero es verdad, y muy pronto Tomoyo será más feliz que nunca.

–Es una lástima que no esté aquí para ayudarla con algunos preparativos –advirtió Nadeshiko.

–No obstante regresará dentro de unos días, ¿cierto?

–Sí, el sábado –aclaró la señora–. Para presenciar la cena del domingo.

–Espero tenga energías para entonces. Estoy entendida de que es un vuelo muy largo el que le espera.

–¡Por supuesto, Inglaterra está al otro lado del mundo! –apuntó Nadeshiko, quien en su juventud fue una experta en geografía–. Pero muchas horas de sueño lo repondrán. Además, la reunión es en la noche.

Sakura asintió y cruzó a la derecha.

–¿Vendrán también Touya y Yukito? –quiso saber.

Yukito era la pareja del joven Touya, su hermano. Un chico delicado y respetuoso (sumamente guapo) que contrastaba con lo bestia, huraño y completamente despreocupado que era Touya.

De pequeña Sakura estuvo secretamente enamorada de él. Y hasta se lo confesó. Sin embargo el joven tenía otras preferencias, como es obvio. Y, mucho más tarde, ella tuvo que aceptar que dicha preferencia poseía nombre y apellido.

Hoy por hoy Yukito y su preferencia se encontraban de trotamundos por toda América Latina.

–No –contestó Nadeshiko–. Me llamaron ésta mañana, después de que tú partieras hacia la ciudad. Estaban por tomar un vuelo que los llevaría a Río de _Ganeiro_.

–Janeiro, mamá –la corrigió Sakura.

–Sí, exacto. En Brasil.

–Pues, me parece fantástico.

Suavemente el rostro de Nadeshiko se filtró de mortificación.

–Les pedí que se cuidaran. Nadie sabe lo que se puede encontrar en el corazón de esas selvas del Amazonas –la señora Kinomoto se preocupaba por los dos jóvenes, como si ambos fueran hijos suyos. Después de todo, Yukito se había criado con la familia–. Te envían saludos.

–Tan bellos…

Permanecieron calladas durante varios minutos hasta que Nadeshiko, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, abordó otra nueva conversación.

–Ya unos cuantos invitados han confirmado su asistencia para la cena del domingo. Si bien faltará una aseguración: la del pariente de Eriol. Pero, según éste último, vendrá.

–Esa es la persona que se hospedará en casa, ¿no? –interrogó Sakura, que no estaba del todo actualizada con el asunto.

Al parecer el joven Hiiragizawa había invitado por anticipado al matrimonio a un pariente o compañero suyo. Al no tener el desconocido residencia en Japón la familia Kinomoto se había ofrecido a otorgarle abrigo. El futuro huésped se había rehusado centenar de veces, pero Eriol y Nadeshiko insistieron y, ante tal vaivén de decisiones, Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura, se vio forzado a tomar la última palabra la cual el distinguido huésped no pudo refutar.

–Los amigos de mi futuro yerno son también mis amigos –había proclamado el orgulloso tío. Aunque siempre hay muy poca verdad en tales dictámenes.

Tomoyo era adorada por la familia y considerada una hija de más. Y no por falta de madre, quien sí existía y hasta asistiría a la boda; sino por simple afición a la muchacha. Por el otro lado Sonomi Daidouji, la mamá de Tomoyo, estaba considerablemente encariñada con Sakura.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto respondió a la interrogante de su hija con un gesto afirmativo.

–... hasta el día de la boda. Si nos es simpático espero y se quede con nosotros un poco más. Confío en Eriol, y no creo que nos adjudique a un loco degenerado. Probablemente es más o igual de apuesto que él.

–¿Sabes su nombre?

La aludida entornó los ojos con sufrimiento.

–Creo haberlo escuchado, pero ya no lo recuerdo.

–¡Ja! Así de extraño será.

Una vez cambiado el semáforo a verde el Toyota siguió derecho.

–Tenemos un par de habitaciones libres. No nos molestaría albergar a alguien más –comentó Nadeshiko.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Vendrá más gente? ¿Acaso este invitado de Eriol se verá acompañado por su pareja?

Nadeshiko caviló su respuesta por un momento.

–Umm, no. No creo. Me refería si un miembro de la familia deseaba invitar a alguien más. Ya sabes…

–¿Un amigo de papá, por ejemplo?

–Los que residen en Tokio parecen estar ocupados, y no podrán asistir. Pero no, no me refiero a ellos.

La señora Kinomoto se había puesto seria con rapidez. Miraba a Sakura fijamente, casi sin pestañear; detallándole las expresiones del rostro. La chica se estremeció. Sentía urgencias en devolverle la mirada a su madre, pero debía mantener los ojos estables sobre la carretera. Las manos le empezaron a temblar, lo que indujo a que sostuviera el volante con torpeza.

Sin poder aguantarlo, preguntó:

–¿A-a qué te refieres, ma?

La aludida no dijo nada al instante. Continuó con su militarista inspección, con los ojos decididamente sobre el rostro de Sakura, hasta que, quizá se agotó, y miró el frente. La joven suspiró aliviada: estaba segura que si la inspección duraba un minuto más provocaría un choque.

–Nada –aseguró Nadeshiko con aspereza–. Sería agradable que invitaras a algún amigo, un antiguo compañero, o quizá alguien hace poco conocido.

Sakura no comprendió. Por lo tanto, dijo:

–Chiharu y Yamazaki son amigos míos y de Tomoyo también, ¿confirmaron su asistencia?

Nadeshiko suspiró, exasperada.

–Sí, cariño; sí la confirmaron. Pero tampoco me refería a esa clase de amigos –agregó.

–¿Ah, no?

–No –recalcó–. Sino a una clase de amigo más… privado. Más íntimo.

Sakura sudó la gota gorda. Intuía hacia dónde quería llegar su mamá, pero no estaba segura del todo de estar en lo correcto. Aspiró y exhaló con rapidez tres veces, como preparándose para elevar al aire una pesa pesada.

Entonces preguntó:

–¿Cómo así? –le funcionaba hacerse la desentendida, sobre todo con su mamá.

Nadeshiko alzó ambas cejas y la miró con la arrogancia propia de una madre que siempre está en lo correcto. La siguiente palabra la dijo con mismo tono:

–_Novio_, Sakura. Me refiero a un novio. Deberías de invitar a tu novio a la cena del domingo y también a la boda. No sería mala idea verte acompañada por ese alguien, y conocerlo.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta. ¡Debía defenderse, arreglar ese malentendido! Pero las palabras se le trabaron en alguna parte entre el pecho y la garganta.

–P-pero, mamá –balbuceó–. Yo no tengo un…

No obstante una Nadeshiko Kinomoto hecha una fiera la interrumpió.

–Estoy harta, ¿comprendes? ¡HARTA! –vociferó–. HARTA DE VERTE TODAS LAS NOCHES ENCERRADA EN LA CASA. Y SI NO ES DENTRO DE ESAS CUATRO PAREDES, ¡ESTÁS EN TOKIO TRABAJANDO! ¿CUÁNDO EMPEZARÁS A SALIR CON TUS COLEGAS? ¡HOMBRES! –se apresuró a agregar–. ¡COLEGAS HOMBRES! ¿CUÁNDO TENDRÁS UNA CITA? ESTOY HARTA DE VERTE CON LOS MISMOS MENTECATOS DE SIEMPRE Y SUS RESPECTIVAS PAREJAS. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA TUYA, AH? ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ! O ES RIKA CON ESE HOMBRE QUE LE REDOBLA LA EDAD, O ES CHIHARU Y YAMAZAKI, O ES CON TOMOYO Y ERIOL. ¡SIEMPRE FORMANDO UN TRÍO! ESTOY HARTA DE LOS TRÍOS. QUIERO VERTE EN UN CUARTETO, SAKURA. ¡NO! LA VERDAD ES QUE QUIERO VERTE EN UN GRUPO DE NÚMERO PAR. ¡SIEMPRE NONES! ¡NONES! ¡ERES EL NON, SAKURA! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE SEAS EL NON!

¡Dios mío! La joven soltera no podía darle crédito a sus oídos. A su izquierda su madre clamaba con voz estridente, desahogándose todas y cada una de las molestias que ella, como hija sana y soltera, le producía. ¡Y no podía debatirla! Porque debía estar pendiente de los autos y las bicicletas transeúntes que iban a su encuentro. Y porque era una piche non.

–Quiero verte acompañada por alguien en la boda, Sakura –prosiguió su mamá–. ¡Vive la vida! Tienes veintitrés años y no te conozco un novio desde secundaria. Sal con alguien ¡por Dios Santo! Preséntame a un tal «Chico Pelo Largo» o «Chico Sensible». ¡Lo que sea! «Chico» después de todo, ¡pero preséntamelo! Quiero tocarlo, estudiarlo, interrogarlo. ¡Ni a tu padre le has dado el gusto de espantarte a un pretendiente! Eso no es normal.

–Mamá –consiguió decir Sakura, cuyo rostro anteriormente atolondrado ahora irradiaba un matiz de indignación–: No necesito una pareja en mi vida. Soy feliz tal como estoy.

Mentira, pero igual lo dijo. Sin embargo la señora Kinomoto no creyó a tal alegato, y se rió de él.

–Oh, por favor, Sakura. Nadie puede soportar estar solo tanto tiempo. Somos mujeres y tenemos necesidades.

Oh, oh. Aquella palabra no sonó apetecible. Con las manos y la frente cubierta de una fina capa de líquido perlado, Sakura sintió avecinar un comentario para nada agradable.

–Hasta tu padre y yo tenemos más sexo que tú.

¡Uy! Golpe bajo, señores. Y lo peor es que era verdad.

–¡Hasta Touya con Yukito! –añadió la señora.

Auch, auch, auch. En ése preciso instante Sakura deseó que el mundo se le viniera abajo y la aplastara como a un célibe insecto.

***

_La petite store for brides _era una tienda que quedaba en las periferias de la ciudad de Tomoeda. No obstante, de «petite» no tenía nada.

Era amplia, de paredes color blanco leche y pavimento de mármol Carrara. Con espejos por doquier para que la purísima novia pavoneara y vislumbrara su también blanco vestido. La iluminación la brindaban diminutos ojos de buey empotrados en los diferentes decorados de yeso que recorrían las esquinas superiores de los muros, adornaban las columnas y a la pieza igualmente de yeso, redonda como una torta, ubicada en el centro de la habitación, de la cual pendía una exagerada y glamorosa lámpara estilo lágrima, de cristal.

La conversación sobre la inactiva vida sexual de Sakura había finalizado apenas el Toyota se hubo aparcado, la chica se hubo apeado, y la madre se hubo vista obligada a reservar opiniones sobre la desfloración del miembro sexual femenino al haber entrado a tal lugar virginalmente blanco. Pese a todo, una visión específica rompió con la tensión originada entre madre e hija, haciéndolas sonreír de oreja a oreja.

En todo el medio de la habitación se hallaba Tomoyo apreciándose frente a los espejos su níveo vestido. No había escena más hermosa e inspiradora. Contra todo aquel blanco el cabello de Tomoyo relucía otorgando tonalidades y reflejos de un azul surrealista. Su piel, a pesar de ser color marfil, brillaba (quizá por efecto y juego de los cristales con las luces artificiales) como si tuviese escarcha y pequeños diamantes incrustados en los poros. El peculiar y lacio flequillo que reposaba sobre su frente se observaba un poco despeinado; probablemente por la siempre tediosa labor de colocarse el vestido. De todos modos, aquel_ look_ le confería cierta particularidad: parecía una ninfa de los aires jugueteando con una pieza de ropa muy costosa.

En una de esas, mientras ejecutaba una delicada pirueta, Tomoyo reparó en Sakura y Nadeshiko. Dio el giro completo sobre las puntas de los pies, y su cabello se acomodó aleatoriamente sobre sus hombros desnudos.

–Sakura, tía: ¡ya están aquí! –sonrió.

Se veía muy preciosa. A Nadeshiko se le aguaron los ojos y Sakura le regaló la más dulce de sus miradas a su prima.

–¡Oh, Tomoyo! –gritó la tía–. ¡Serás la novia más hermosa de todo Japón!

La adulada sonrió con modestia.

–Espera a ver a Sakura con su vestido blanco, tía: será la novia más hermosa de todo el continente asiático.

Sakura se sonrojó pensando cuán amable, gentil y exagerada era Tomoyo. Nadeshiko, al parecer, estaba demasiado absorta observando a su sobrina que ni captó el comentario.

–¡El velo! Ponte el velo, cariño. Una novia no es nadie sin su velo.

Tomoyo le sonrió a su tía y caminó a su encuentro. Nadeshiko se apresuró a cortar distancias, no queriendo fatigar los delicados pies desnudos de aquel ángel de ensueño.

–Con cuidado –repetía la amorosa tía mientras sujetaba la tela en la oscura coronilla–: No queremos que se enrede tu pelo.

Con el velo Tomoyo parecía más fabulosa que nunca. No era uno de esos largos, comunes y convencionales modelos. Todo lo contrario. Era de corte asimétrico, por lo que sólo mitad del rostro –el ojo izquierdo y la mayor parte del pómulo– se veía cubierto. La parte posterior consistía en una serie de capas que terminaban, todas, en picos. Para sujetarlas un pequeño gorrito con bordados de pedrería realizaba el funcional trabajo.

–¿Te gusta, tía? –preguntó Tomoyo, danzando frente a los espejos con soltura.

–Está precioso, cariño. Tienes una amplia visión en el diseño. Todo lo que imaginas y creas es hermoso.

–Muchas gracias, tía. Ojalá y también te guste el vestido que le estoy confeccionando a Sakura. Es tipo _cocktail_, y muy chic. Se verá divina.

«¿Cómo lo hacía?», se preguntó Sakura. ¿De qué manera Tomoyo, más radiante y hermosa que nunca, ignoraba los halagos y centraba la conversación en la belleza de la castaña, sin siquiera vacilar o pensarlo dos veces? Todo lo que le decían parecía tener una conexión con su prima.

Se tumbó en uno de los modernos muebles de líneas redondas, igualmente de color blanco, que estaban ubicados estratégicamente en la _petite store_. Tomó una revista facilitada al público y empezó a leer la biografía de Bruce Lee.

Al cabo de un segundo la señora Montesquieu –una francesa rechoncha y muy, muy elocuente– apareció de entre los bastidores con una cinta métrica en mano. Se dispuso a conversar con Nadeshiko sobre los futuros arreglos que le haría al vestido de Tomoyo. Todavía faltaba por coser las pedrerías y agregar uno que otro retazo de organza a la abultada falda. El japonés de la señora Montesquieu era horroroso y semi-entendible, pero de vez en cuando Tomoyo procuraba hablar un pausado y dulce francés para dejar las cosas más claras que el agua.

La boda se efectuaría, aproximadamente, dentro de un mes. Primero se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio civil, en el patio posterior de la mansión de Sonomi Daidouji, con prendas tradicionales japonesas. Y luego la ceremonia, al estilo típico europeo, mucho más ostentosa y clásica.

Tomoyo había querido celebrar su boda en Inglaterra, en los verdes y frescos pastos de Cornualles, al Oeste de Londres. Pero enviar a una gran cantidad de japoneses a tierras sajonas por tan solo unos pocos días era una exageración. Una costosa exageración. Así que la luna de miel Eriol y Tomoyo la pasarían primero en Cornualles, consumando una vez más su amor en los muros de un castillo propiedad desde hace siglos de los Hiiragizawas, y después en las cálidas playas de Hawái.

Sakura al ser la mejor amiga de Tomoyo –y su prima– tendría un cargo muy especial en la boda: sería la Dama de Honor, la principal de todas. Otras compañeras de la infancia como Rika y Chiharu (anteriormente mencionadas por la señora Kinomoto) formarían parte del cortejo. Pero Sakura, la única y especial, sobresaldría sutilmente del resto de las muchachas.

Todo había sido, naturalmente, planeado por la tierna Tomoyo. El diseño de los vestidos, sus telas y la modista que los confeccionaría todavía era una incógnita. No obstante Tomoyo lo tenía todo en su cabeza.

–Está todo cincelado aquí –solía decir, dándose unos toquecitos con la yema del índice en la sien–. No te preocupes por ello, Sakura.

Pero como era de esperarse, Sakura se preocupaba. Estaba segura –¡y hasta podía dar fe!– que Tomoyo lo único que tenía cincelado en su redondita cabecita era el modelo del vestido que Sakura (y sólo Sakura) usaría. A los demás no parecía darle mucha importancia.

Incluso en su boda, la extraña Tomoyo procuraría que su prima robara miradas y se llevara buena parte de la atención de los invitados.

Por otro lado estaba el tema de las flores; la torta; el restaurante donde se realizaría la recepción; los regalos para los invitados; los recuerdos de boda; los entremeses y tipo de comida a servir: japonesa e italiana, esta última favorita de Eriol; la decoración del local; las tarjetas; reservaciones; y mil cosas más para las cuales 31 días no parecían abastar.

Mientras ojeaba la revista, Sakura empezó a sufrir escalofríos. Y eso que no era su boda.

–Al vestido tendrán que hacerle un par de arreglos aquí y allá –anunció Nadeshiko Kinomoto, tomando asiento al lado de su hija–. E igualmente al velo.

–¿Fue decisión de Tomoyo? –preguntó Sakura, un poco ida, concentrando la mayor parte de su atención en un párrafo que narraba la maldición de los Lee: Bruce, y su hijo Brandon.

–Ajá. En diferente situación me opondría a la idea: todo está impecable y maravilloso. Pero se trata de Tomoyo, confío en ella. Todo irá de fantasías.

–Qué bien…

Nadeshiko observó a su hija.

–Sakura –comenzó. La interpelada optó por enfocar la vista sobre nada específico–, todavía prevalece mi posición. Quiero verte acompañada en la boda. Quiero fotografiarte tomada de la mano de alguien especial… –pausó por un segundo. Luego continuó–: Por lo tanto, quiero que empieces a tener citas.

–¿Cómo? –la pregunta iba en serio.

–Hija, yo deseo tu bien únicamente. No quiero que estés sola. Me parte el corazón verte tan solitaria.

La joven mamá le acomodó delicadamente un mechón de pelo a su hija detrás de una oreja, como en antaño. Después le aferró ambas manos y dijo:

–Cariño, nada me haría más feliz que verte en un vestido blanco al igual que Tomoyo, preparándote para tu día especial. Quiero que encuentres a tu media naranja y formes una familia. No obstante, no estarás cerca de lograr nada si no empiezas a tener citas –enmudeció a propósito para estudiar la expresión de la más joven de los Kinomotos. No mucho del otro mundo: los ojos verde esmeralda parecían confusos, pero no turbados–. Me propondré buscarte a alguien para el domingo. Tenemos varios días por delante; mientras más temprano empecemos, mejor. Le preguntaré a cada una de nuestras amistades de Tomoeda si conocen a un joven simpático con el cual puedas sintonizar. También puedo enviar solicitudes por Internet. Esas cosas son muy comunes hoy en día.

Sakura, ésta vez, sí puso cara de sufrimiento.

–Ay no, mamá. No quiero… No me siento cómoda para afrontar una maratón de citas. Espérate hasta la boda de Touya, y ya.

El pequeño chiste no le hizo gracia a la matrona de la casa. Le apretó con decisión las muñecas, mirándola con seriedad. Podían darse el lujo de formar una pequeña escena ahora: no había nadie en la habitación. Tomoyo y la señora Montesquieu se habían retirado tras bastidores. Estaban solas madre e hija, y la primera no perdió tiempo para sacarle provecho al momento.

–Sakura Kinomoto: tendrás y asistirás a cada una de las citas que yo, como tu madre, voy a organizarte. No patearás ni berrincharás. ¡No hay pero que valga! Ya estoy decidida. Irás acompañada a esa boda con un chico, ¡cueste lo que cueste!

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué iba a hacer la progenie? ¿Llorar? Eso era lo que más quería, como en los viejos tiempos. O correr hacia los brazos de su condescendiente padre y denunciar el abuso fundado por su mamá. Pero ya era adulta, maldita sea. Debía enfrentar sus problemas. Por muy cabeza dura, histéricos y neuróticos que aquellos fuesen, debía de hacerles frente.

No quería salir con nadie ni conocer a un puñado de hombres escogidos al azar por sus atributos cibernéticos. Simplemente quería soltarse del agarre de su madre. Quería escapar de la presión causada, y necesitaba de un hombre para hacerlo.

–Ma-mamá, no… No tienes por qué hacer eso.

–Una razón, Sakura. Dime sólo una razón por la cual, como madre considerada, no puedo.

Ay, habían tantas razones; pero ninguna aprobaría. Sakura debía pensar qué hacer, ¡y ya! Desesperada comenzó a mover los ojos, en busca de una respuesta. Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo. Observó la revista: estaba abierta, cediendo la página de un artículo.

**¿Sabían chicos y chicas fanáticos del ícono Número 1 de las artes marciales, que Bruce Lee es también conocido como Xiao-Long Li?**

**El nombre significa "Pequeño Dragón" y lo utilizó como nombre artístico en sus primeras películas ambientadas en Hong Kong. ¡¿No es curioso?!**

Curiosísimo, pensó Sakura. «Qué nombre más extraño: Xiao-Long».

Las puntas de sus dedos empezaron a palpitar. Nadeshiko continuaba aferrándole las muñecas, impidiendo la sana circulación de la sangre a sus manos.

–Una razón, Sakura. Sólo una razón –le escuchó decir.

–Ma-mami, yo…

**Nuestro Xiao-Long Li es de San Francisco, Estados Unidos de América. Sin embargo vivió en Hong Kong un buen tiempo, protagonizando cantidad de películas de acción.**

Por todos los Cielos, ¿estaba en esa revista la respuesta?

–Estoy saliendo con alguien, ma. Desde hace varios días.

Sorprendentemente la presión sometida a sus frágiles muñecas desaparecía con lentitud. Nadeshiko suavizó las facciones del rostro.

–Repite lo que dijiste –ordenó.

Sakura estaba demasiado sumergida en el hoyo como para poder salir.

–Me he estado viendo con alguien. U-un chico, por supuesto. Lo conocí en la capital… No se me antojaba hacerlos sabedores todavía, por precaución a…

–¿Cómo se llama? –interrumpió Nadeshiko, con el ceño fruncido. La mirada de Sakura se posó, una vez más, sobre la revista.

_**Xiao-Long Li, Xiao-Long Li, Xiao-Long Li.**_

–Sya-syaoron Li –modificó el nombre. Antes que su madre preguntara algo más, agregó–: Lo conocí en Tokio. Almorzamos juntos un par de veces. N-no te notifiqué nada porque… todavía no es seguro si residirá en Japón.

–¿Está buscando un apartamento?

–Eh. Eh, sí. Por ahora se está quedando en un hotel.

Aplausos por esa, Sakura: «Chico del Hotel» no suena nada mal.

–¿Cómo es? –reclamó Nadeshiko.

Sakura enmudeció.

–Co-cómo… es… es buena gen…

–Me refiero a su aspecto. ¿Cómo es?

–Oh, su aspecto físico. Pues, esto…

Los ojos se le clavaron automáticamente en la revista. Bruce no poseía la clase de fisonomía que atraía a Sakura, pero su hijo Brandon…

–Es más alto que yo, delgado. D-de cuerpo atlético, cabellos y ojos castaños, rostro varonil... Es bastante atractivo –concluyó Sakura.

–Hum –murmuró Nadeshiko–, no suena nada mal. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba, linda?

–Syaoron Li.

La señora entornó los ojos, en gesto pensativo.

–Mmm, algo me suena –permaneció absorta por un tiempo, tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Sakura con fingida sorpresa–. No es un nombre muy común –y cerró de un solo manotazo la revista.

–Sí. Creo que lo leí en algún lugar, pero no recuerdo dónde –probablemente en los créditos de una película–. ¡Bah! Me tiene sin cuidado. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hija. Puedes llevarlo a la casa el domingo para que lo conozca la familia. Bueno, claro, a excepción de Touya y Yukito.

–Sí, ma. No hay problema.

–Aunque también podríamos hacer un almuerzo mañana…

–¡NO! –gritó Sakura–. No, no, no. P-porque está en Hong Kong. Sí, está allá. Él es de allá y regresará el sábado. Además el domingo es el día perfecto: quiero que nuestra relación reciba una introducción especial.

¿Acaso había usado las palabras «relación» y «especial» en una misma oración? Oh, estaba cayendo bajo. No obstante, Nadeshiko sonrió y la abrazó musitando cuán orgullosa de ella estaba. Al poco instante cruzó la habitación, Tomoyo, vestida con unos jeans y un moderno sobretodo. Las tres chicas se despidieron de la señora Montesquieu y emprendieron camino hasta el Toyota.

–Estoy pensando cocinar una deliciosa crema de champiñones y _tofu_ para la noche del domingo. Nadie es alérgico a las setas, ¿verdad? –preguntó Nadeshiko, mucho más exaltada que de costumbre.

–No –contestó serenamente Tomoyo–. A Eriol le encantan.

–¿Y tú, Sakura?

La interpelada sintió una patada en el estómago. Apretó el volante con ambas manos. Oh, mierda: no había leído sobre las preferencias gastronómicas de los Lee en la revista. Ahora debía responder con raciocinio tal ridícula pregunta. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Fijó la mirada en el retrovisor.

–Sakura, ¿conoces a alguien que sea alérgico a los champiñones? –volvió a preguntarle la madre, guiñándole un ojo.

–No –respondió–. A nadie.

–¡Perfecto! Será una noche inolvidable.

Oh, lo sería. Desde hoy, Sakura debía encontrar a un hombre alto; preferiblemente apuesto; proveniente de Hong Kong; con ojos y cabellos castaños; que se llamara Syaoron Li; y que no, no fuera alérgico a los champiñones.

¿Había alguien en el mundo con esas características?

* * *

(N. del A): Quería divertirme con esta historia XD. De pronto se me ocurrió la idea y, asombrosamente, la he podido escribir. No tengo altas expectativas con ella: quiero que sea corta, graciosa y sencilla. Espero que este capítulo les haya hecho sonreír. Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que lo leyeron de cabo a rabo. ¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

–¡Necesito un novio, Tomoyo! Y lo necesito ahora.

Mi prima, la futura esposa, arrugó la frente debido a la sorpresa. Habíamos quedado en almorzar las dos en el asequible restaurante de Tokio, _Kani_. Sin embargo adelanté la hora de nuestro encuentro para hacerla sabedora de mi desgracia.

–Tu madre te volvió a presionar –conjeturó ella, con tono filosófico.

Tumbé ambas manos sobre la mesa y solté un alarido torturado.

–¡Sí! Y esta vez ha sido tanto, que no lo pude soportar. Toqué fondo, Tomoyo. Ahora tengo que encontrarme una pareja que me acompañe a tu boda.

Mi optimista amiguita me animó, diciendo:

–Tranquila, todavía hay tiempo. Es casi dentro de un mes.

–¡No! –grité–. No, no me entiendes. Debo presentártelo a ti, y a Eriol, y a toda la familia y demás invitados en la cena del domingo. Y, además, invitarlo a la boda –gemí. No podía tolerarlo. Reconocía que mi comportamiento me garantizaba visa y pasaporte para Emolandia, pero era inevitable: cada vez que recordaba mi situación me entraban deseos de llorar–. Sólo dispongo de cuatro días para hacerlo… contando el propio domingo –concluí, desolada.

–Vaya. Sí que estás jodida, prima –comentó Tomoyo mientras examinaba su menú. Y lo inspeccionó un rato largo sin que le importara un pepino mi problema existencial. Una vez decidida cuál plato elegir, lo cerró y me sonrió.

Fue entonces que volví a adquirir importancia.

–Tranquila –me consoló–. Eres muy linda. Nadie se resistirá a tu propuesta.

Quedé boquiabierta. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio? ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga tenía yo? En estos instantes no necesitaba falsas esperanzas ni consuelos. Necesitaba de un misántropo agresivo. Un individuo que me recordara una y otra vez cómo la había puesto y esas cosas. Mi prima no era buena en esto.

–No, Tomoyo. El punto es que no quiero ir de puerta en puerta buscando a un Syaoron Li –admití.

–¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? –me interrumpió.

–Syaoron Li –repetí.

Ella entornó sus ojos.

–Mmm, me suena.

Yo me reí.

–¿Tú también? –expresé–. Bueno, era de esperarse. Probablemente lo leíste en los créditos de una de sus películas.

Tomoyo me lanzó una mirada de incomprensión.

–¿Cómo? ¿Tu chico ideal es un actor?

–No, no. Él es el molde de mi chico ideal –le aclaré.

–¿El actor?

–Ajá.

–¿Y quién es?

Suspiré. Aquí venía la parte ridícula y estúpida de toda la historia.

–Es nada más y nada menos que Bruce Lee, «El Dragón»

Ante aquello, Tomoyo se carcajeó con ganas.

–¡Quéee! ¿El molde de tu chico ideal es Bruce Lee? –preguntó sin poder creerlo–. ¿Por qué?

La comprendía. De tantos actores jóvenes –y vivos– que invadían Japón o Hollywood, ¿por qué Bruce Lee?

–No lo sé. Era lo que para el momento tenía en mano –le respondí, con significado literal, refiriéndome a la revista–. Todo comenzó cuando ella hizo mención de mi vida sexual –continué, refiriéndome a la hipocondríaca que a veces tenía por madre–. Ya sabes cómo me afecta ese tema. Luego estábamos sentadas en el sofá y empezó con el martirio de que quería verme acompañada de un chico en la boda. Me asusté, y ella declaró que se encargaría de arreglarme unas citas con varios muchachos de Tomoeda e Internet… Entonces entré en cólera, ¡cómo se atreve! Y tuve que decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien.

Tomoyo volvió a preguntarme qué tenía que ver Bruce Lee en todo esto.

–Pues, mi mamá quiso saber el nombre del muchacho y yo, desesperada, oteé una revista. Ése es el nombre de Bruce Lee en cantonés… –al concluir con tal absurda historia, le demandé–: ¿Qué te parece?

Por la expresión que esbozaba Tomoyo, sabía que no podía creerlo. Naturalmente todo este asunto la divertía; era de esperarse. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de su ancha sonrisa, sí demostró compasión por mí en ciertas partes del relato.

–Vaya, esto es lo más extraño que te ha pasado. Estás hecha un lío, Sakura –opinó.

Exhalé aire con vehemencia.

–Oh, no tienes que recordármelo. Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

Llamé al mesero para pedirle una botella de sake con la cual ahogar mis penas. No obstante, al atender mi pedido, el muchacho me lanzó una mirada de agria desaprobación.

–Son las once y media, señorita –me dijo.

Lo miré feo. No pude contenerme. Me hallaba sentada en aquel restaurante con el exclusivo propósito de relatarle mis desgracias a una tercera persona que, en parte (aunque no de manera intencional, claro), era culpable de todo lo que me estaba pasando. Si Tomoyo no hubiera decidido casarse, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Quería que el mesero comprendiera mi estado de vulnerabilidad, pero me hallé tan ofendida por su rotunda observación que, estaba segura, si hablaba, de mi boca lo que menos saldrían serían cordialidades. ¡Me había llamado alcohólica por todos los Cielos!

–Por favor, señor, almorzaremos temprano y necesitamos de dicho elemento para celebrar –Tomoyo intervino con su peculiar carisma y notificó al mesero la buena nueva del año–: Voy a casarme.

El chico se sintió suavizado por ambos factores: la noticia y la voz de Tomoyo.

–¡Guau, señorita! Es usted muy afortunada. Aunque apuesto que su futuro esposo lo es aún más –lisonjeó, con una ridícula sonrisa en los labios.

Tomoyo se la devolvió con dulzura.

–Apuesta usted muy inteligentemente, mi señor. ¿Podría, entonces, traernos una botella de su mejor sake, por favor? Y tres vasos –aclaró–: Quiero que inicie el brindis con nosotras.

El mesero se vio inmensamente halagado por tal solicitud. Sus rodillas flaquearon un poco y las manos le temblaron; parecía un adolescente al cual acabaran de admirar su colosal virilidad. Prometió traernos el mejor de sus mejores sakes y luego anotó los pedidos, para irse y volver al cabo de quince rápidos minutos con el sake, los tres vasitos y los platos de cada quien en mano. Todo un récord, verdaderamente.

–_¡Kampai!_ –manifestamos los tres al unísono, tras haber brindado por la felicidad de la futura novia. ¡Y hasta el fondo!

Muy bien, ¿y qué había de mi felicidad? En cuanto el mesero se hubo marchado volvimos a la desagradable conversación anterior.

–¿Y qué otra cosa te preguntó tía? No creo que el nombre le haya bastado como dato –se aventuró a expresar mi compañera.

Le di la razón.

–Me preguntó cómo era… físicamente.

Tomoyo peló los ojos como una niña de seis años.

–O sea, si lo tiene grande o chiqui…

–¡NO! –la detuve, horrorizada –No, no. Me preguntó por su aspecto físico. ¡Caray, prima!

–Oh –articuló ella con los labios–. ¿Y qué le respondiste?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Volví a ponerme nerviosa, así que le describí un par de características físicas.

–Tomando de ejemplo a Bruce Lee –convino Tomoyo.

–No –la corregí, apenada–. Sino a su hijo, Brandon Lee.

La futura novia soltó una estridente carcajada que ocasionó que todos los comensales alrededor nuestro voltearan sus rostros para observarnos.

Me abochorné sobremanera.

–¡Tomoyo! –la reprendí.

–Perdona, perdona –balbuceó con dificultad.

Tuvo que tomarse un trago de sake para calmarse; lo cual provocó el pánico en mí, pensando que no resistiría y lo escupiría debido a la risa. Con un rápido movimiento de mano llamé al mesero y pedí una botella de agua. Inmediatamente arribada serví una considerable cantidad en la copa de vino de Tomoyo y se la facilité para que tomara. Le había dado hipo.

–¡Vaya reacciones que tienes, prima! –le dije.

Ella me miró con expresión divertida.

–¿Mis reacciones? ¡Deberías preocuparte por las tuyas! ¿Brandon Lee, no más que el guapo de _El Cuervo?_ Estamos hablando de un ícono de la cultura _pop_, querida.

–Lo sé –admití–. Y gracias al Cielo di una vaga descripción de sus atributos físicos.

–¿Cómo por ejemplo? –me azuzó, conteniendo la risa.

–Sólo dije que tenía el cabello y los ojos marrones. No especifiqué el color, así que da igual claro u oscuro. Dije que provenía de Hong Kong, que era guapo, atlético, más alto que yo…

–Y no alérgico a los champiñones –terminó ella por mí.

Suspiré.

–Exactamente.

Con desgana tomé mis _hashi_ y me los llevé a la boca, sosteniendo con ellos una loncha de mi _sashimi _de atún. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo con las verduras de su _ramen_, aunque con la gracia multiplicada. Todos sus movimientos emanaban un aire aristocrático, digno de las buenas princesitas. No había moción alguna que mi prima no pudiera realizar sin destilar elegancia y hermosura. Me pregunté, entonces, si se sorbía los mocos de igual manera o si desprendía pétalos de rosas por el inodoro. Pero contuve mis interrogantes de cuán perfecta podría ser Tomoyo por respeto a lo que me estaba comiendo. No era el momento adecuado.

Mi compañera masticó con delicadeza (para variar) un bocado de tallarines y tomó un sorbito de su copa con agua mineral. En seguida me preguntó:

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Suspiré de nuevo.

–Le voy a pagar a un desconocido para que se haga pasar por Syaoron Li, y me acompañe la noche de la cena y a la boda.

Tomoyo me miró con atención.

–Por eso debías urgentemente encontrarte conmigo, ¿no?

Le dediqué una sonrisa avergonzada.

–Es que confío en tu intuición femenina, Tomoyo –y lo decía en serio. Con el transcurso del tiempo había aprendido a valerme de la mía y hasta había procedido a desarrollarla con libros y cursos de Programación Neurolingüística. Sin embargo, la de mi prima era concisa de nacimiento y brindaba resultados mucho más precisos. Tomoyo ya dominaba la lectura de las auras y hasta podía adivinar el oficio de un individuo con tan solo «leyendo» a esa persona. O en cristiano: observándola detenidamente.

Ella me sonrió, halagada.

–Y no hay mejor lugar para buscar a un hombre decente de clase media, que el _Kani_ –dijo–. Tienes que darte crédito, Sakura. Lo has pensado bien.

Le agradecí con apocamiento y comencé a detallarle mi plan. Una vez hube finalizado, me erguí sobre el asiento.

–Ahora sólo necesito al perfecto Syaoron Li –afirmé, mirando a mi en derredor. Mujeres, niños, viejos, parejas; pero ningún posible Syaoron Li. Esperamos unos cuantos minutos más hasta que lo vi cruzando las puertas transparentes del restaurante. Era perfecto: alto, de cabellos y ojos castaños, y aspecto saludable. No parecía un vago ni un negligente, sino un hombre serio de negocios. Quizá su rostro se veía muy aniñado en comparación con el de Brandon Lee, pero no estaba mal. Se lo señalé con discreción a Tomoyo, quien volvió el rostro sin levantar sospechas.

–Humm… se ajusta a las características por ti dichas –acordó.

–Y lo mejor es que viene solo –observé.

El joven se sentó en un puesto para dos comensales, unas siete mesas más allá de la nuestra. Cuando posó su gabardina en la segunda silla pude notar que también era atlético. ¡Era el perfecto prototipo de mis descripciones! Ahora únicamente me quedaba corroborar que estuviese soltero, no fuera alérgico a los champiñones y fuese lo suficientemente patán como para aceptar dinero de forma sucia, fácil y rápida.

Iba a levantarme para presentármele, pero Tomoyo me detuvo.

–Espera unos cinco minutos y luego vas –me dijo.

–Pero, ¿y si se marcha? –repuse, con mucha preocupación.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No lo hará –aseguró mi prima–. Fíjate, está pidiendo un plato –seguí la dirección de su mirada y, en efecto, mi futuro Syaoron Li conversaba con uno de los meseros del local–. Cinco minutos, no más. Y luego te le acercas a preguntar si la silla está desocupada.

La miré sin convencerme.

–¿Crees que estará bien Tomoyo? ¿No le parecerá extraño la falta de otras sillas en un restaurante tan grande?

Ella me sonrió.

–Por supuesto que no. Cuando vea tu hermoso rostro en lo que menos pensará es en contar cuántas sillas hay desocupadas.

La miré con particularidad y suspiré. No teníamos remedio.

***

Tres, dos, uno. Exactamente cinco minutos pasados y nadie se había sentado frente a mi futuro Syaoron Li; llegó mi hora de entrar en acción. Tomoyo me aconsejó unas palabras antes de que partiera en línea recta hasta la mesa del hombre. Me había tomado un trago de sake para espantar los nervios, pero ahora me arrepentía: no quería oler a alcohol. Sorteé con velocidad las diferentes mesas interpuestas hasta llegar a la suya. Me detuve justo detrás de la silla libre donde colgaba la gabardina.

«Syaoron» permanecía con la vista baja, leyendo minuciosamente unos papeles que nada tenían que ver con el menú del local. Me sonrojé. No podía preguntarle nada: se vería muy descortés de mi parte. Mas Tomoyo me animó con un rápido movimiento de manos desde lo lejos. Exhalé e inhalé oportuno oxígeno dos veces, preparada para utilizar mis encantos, por si los necesitaba.

–Disculpe –anuncié mi presencia tras aclararme la garganta. «Syaoron» me miró con atención. Tenía un rostro bastante jovial–. ¿Está ocupada la silla? –me apresuré a preguntarle, privándolo de la oportunidad de decir algo primero.

Él se quedó contemplándome fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Por mi atolondramiento, supongo.

–No, señorita. Permítame quitar…

–¡No! No se preocupe –vociferé interrumpiéndolo, sentándome en la silla y sonrojándome al mismo tiempo.

¡Qué atrevida! Los pómulos me ardían con tanta intensidad que sentí empezaba a sudar. El alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, pero no de la manera aspirada. Apuré a hablar, no queriendo que «Syaoron» me observara hiperventilar.

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Puede llamarme Sakura, si gusta… Necesito un inmenso favor suyo. Le agradecería que me escuchara.

«Syaoron» pestañeó un par de veces.

–¿Qué ocurre, señorita Kinomoto? –me preguntó.

–Sakura, puede llamarme Sakura. Voy a pedirle que, por favor, realice un trato conmigo. ¿Ve a mi amiga que está allá? –abordé de sopetón, señalando la mesa en la que hace unos segundos me encontraba con Tomoyo. «Syaoron» se volvió, topándose con el encantador rostro de mi prima que le sonreía y saludaba con una palma al aire–. Dentro de unas semanas se casará y necesito que por favor, por favor, por favor, me acompañe a la boda.

El aludido me miró sin expresión identificable alguna. Estaba reclinado sobre el espaldar de la silla con las piernas cruzadas a modo de hidalgo inglés.

–Felicitaciones a la pareja –dijo–. Pero yo no los conozco. ¿Por qué habrían de invitarme?

Exhalé aire con solemnidad.

–Escuche, por ahora no puedo darle detalles, pero necesito que usted asista a la boda como mi pareja. Créame, he buscado de cabo a rabo a alguien con quien asistir y ninguno cumplía con los requisitos presentes en usted.

El joven frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Cómo?

Oh, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba. No tenía escapatoria alguna. Necesitaba, primero, ganarme la confianza de «Syaoron» para luego entrar en acuerdo con él. Sin muchos ánimos empecé a contarle la historia de mi vida, con pocas pausas y expresiones concretas.

Al cabo de un minuto:

–¿Lo ve? Es por eso que lo necesito a usted y solamente a usted como compañero.

«Syaoron» asintió lentamente, en gesto comprensivo. Miró a Tomoyo y luego posó la vista en mí.

–Puedo intentarlo –aseguró–. Pero, ¿qué debo hacer con exactitud?

Le sonreí. ¡Qué hombre tan agradable y condescendiente! En ninguna ocasión me miró con desaprobación ni había insinuado cuán loca yo estaba. Aunque, sinceramente, él se hallaba en todo su derecho de especularlo.

–Nada. Sólo necesita asistir a la cena del domingo. Lo presentaré a mis padres y amigos como mi pareja. Luego regresará a casa y no sabrá más de mí, sino hasta el día de la boda. Técnicamente nos veremos dos veces –indiqué, omitiendo deliberadamente la ceremonia del matrimonio civil: más tarde me inventaría una excusa que explicara su falta–. Estoy dispuesta a recompensar su ayuda. No sabe la cantidad de problemas que me ahorraría usted al presenciarse como mi… _novio_.

Pronuncié la última palabra vacilante, pero él sonrió al escucharla.

–No me molestaría en absoluto acompañarla, Sakura. Y si la hace sentirse cómoda el recompensarme, aceptaré la oferta. Sin embargo, ¿cree que realmente los convenceremos? Es decir, únicamente me verán dos días. ¿Qué clase de novio es el que no visita periódicamente a su chica?

Le regalé otra sonrisa. Era un hombre comprensivo, cierto. Pero aquello no era de su incumbencia. Se lo puse en claro con cortesía para, al punto, tocar el asunto monetario.

–Le pagaré 70.000 yenes en total. Quince hoy, los siguientes veinticinco el domingo y los restantes treinta el día de la boda. Entienda que no puedo arriesgarme a darle todo y que falte –me justifiqué.

–Comprendo, comprendo señorita… –se corrigió rápidamente– Sakura. Aunque no le aseguro convicción alguna. Los padres son bastante perspicaces y más una madre como la que usted me comenta. No quiero, a la final, serle un fraude.

–Aún si queda como fraude le entregaré el dinero –aclaré–: Cumplo mis promesas.

Él me sonrió tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto.

–No sólo es eso, querida. No quiero recibir dinero por un mal trabajo. No es propio mío… No sabría luego cómo disfrutarlo –me confesó.

Y tenía razón; en varios puntos. «Syaoron» parecía dispuesto a aceptar el trato, pero yo también debía de asegurarme que mi dinero recompensara una labor bien hecha. Cavilé la situación por treinta segundos. Mi madre no se convencería si yo trataba a mi supuesta pareja con exagerado respeto. Debía de vernos en plan romántico, repartiéndonos besos… mínimo caricias.

–Le tengo una propuesta, señor… –me detuve. ¡No conocía su nombre!

–Hanagoganei, Satoshi Hanagonanei. Llámeme por mi nombre de pila.

–Bien, Satoshi. Yo y mi prima seremos las anfitrionas de la cena. Apenas llegue usted a la casa le pediré que se dirija al ropero… Es la puerta al fondo de las escaleras, no la del frente (esa es la del baño de visitas) sino la del fondo –le expliqué. Aquellas dos puertas originaban grandes confusiones. Por alguna extraña razón toda persona que deseaba ir al baño (puerta del frente) entraba, sin falta, al ropero (puerta del fondo). No quería que Satoshi hiciera la operación inversa–. Espéreme allí dentro, yo me encontraré con usted y…

Me quedé muda.

–¿Y qué? –me preguntó Satoshi, un poco interesado.

Sentí la sangre inyectarse en mis pómulos. Bajé la vista, roja de vergüenza.

–Y-yo… Usted y yo… D-debemos besarnos, señor… Y que nos encuentren infraganti. De esa manera creerán nuestra jugarreta.

Me daba mucha pena anunciarle eso, pero debíamos demostrar lo que aparentaríamos ser. Cuando por fin alcé la mirada mi compañero se hallaba rascándose la nuca, oscilando entre el pudor y la diversión

Se rió un poquito.

–¿Está segura que esa es la manera indicada, Sakura? –inquirió.

–Segurísima: si nos encuentran en un acto de pasión, no tendremos por qué mostrar afecto el resto de la cena. Todos lo entenderán como si nos hubiéramos avergonzado y no notarán la repentina falta de cariño entre los dos. Creerán que fue decisión nuestra mantenernos prudentes.

Él le dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino rojo.

–Tiene algo de lógica –comentó–. Pero tendría que estar loco para aceptarlo…

¡Ay, no! Lo miré preocupada.

–No obstante –prosiguió–, fue usted quien lo propuso. Si es eso lo que necesita, estoy dispuesto a ayudarla y a ganarme como es debido los 70.000 yenes. Aunque –pausó–, también podría hacerlo por gratis. Me agrada, Sakura. Y mentiría si mostrara disgusto ante la idea de besarla.

Le sonreí al halago.

–No, por favor. Déjeme recompensarlo –insistí.

–Si no hay manera de contradecirla…

Me incorporé sobre el asiento, orgullosa de mi perseverancia y deseosa por –¡finalmente!– poder quitarme de encima los vigilantes ojos de mi madre.

–Le pediré a Tomoyo que se encargue de descubrirnos. La reunión empezará a las siete –anuncié–. Cuando llegue, introdúzcase súbitamente al ropero. Recuerde: puerta del fondo. De todos modos, yo estaré allí para darle indicaciones.

–No hay problema –me dijo.

–Oh, y otra cosa: su nombre es Syaoron Li y proviene de Hong Kong –apresuré a agregar.

–Mmm, Syaoron Li –musitó él.

Hice un mohín.

–¿Le suena familiar?

Él ladeó el rostro.

–No. Sinceramente, no… Pero tiene usted mucha suerte: he estado en Hong Kong.

Junté ambas palmas, emocionada.

–¡Perfecto! Tiene asegurado un tema de conversación, Satoshi.

–Muchas gracias –me respondió, sonriente.

Luego, la pregunta definitiva:

–¿Es usted alérgico a los champiñones?

***

Aquel día no cabía duda que Dios estaba del lado de Sakura, porque su futuro Syaoron le respondió a la interrogante con una negativa y ella, regodeándose en su suerte, le entregó los 15.000 yenes prometidos, poniendo en marcha el plan.

Los siguientes días Sakura y los presentes de la familia Kinomoto dedicáronse a adquirir lo necesario para la infame cena del domingo. Durante el transcurso, Tomoyo había comunicado la noticia de ya haber elegido a la modista encargada en confeccionar los trajes de la dama de honor (Sakura) y su cortejo (demás chicas). Así pues, el viernes por la tarde llevó a casa de los Kinomotos un sinnúmero de hojas, revistas y dibujos diseñados y pintados con acuarelas y creyones de cera por ella misma, a mano.

Su idea del vestido perfecto para Sakura consistía en un modelo estilo griego, que también sería blanco.

Nadeshiko se horrorizó ante aquello. ¡No podía existir una segunda novia! Nadie más, aparte de la prometida, podía llevar blanco. «¡Eso contribuiría a confusiones por parte de los invitados!» manifestó, toda ansiosa. Tomoyo no pretendió hacerle caso alguno hasta que Sakura le pidió que por favor, por favor, por favor, modificara el vestido. Entonces su comprensiva prima aceptó; tomó una hoja de papel y empezó a diseñar la silueta de quien se supone era Sakura en uno.

–No traje colores para darle acabados a los detalles, pero ¿te gusta? –le preguntó a su castaña amiga, que quedó boquiabierta por lo rápido y bien que Tomoyo dibujaba un vestido en tan sólo sesenta segundos.

–¡Es precioso, Tomoyo!

–Me gustaría poder realizarte este tipo de peinados –manifestó la pelinegra, señalando un recogido _chignon_ aferrado con una serie de elementos finos, parecidos a tiaras, que se mostraba en una de las revistas–. ¿Dejarías crecerte el pelo en lo que resta de días?

Sakura le sonrió con congoja.

–Lo haría, Tomoyo. Pero no creo que los resultados sean tan prósperos.

La chica tenía lo que en Hollywood y la historia de la moda se conoce como un «corte Bob». El largo de su cabello se extendía, únicamente, hasta la mitad de su nuca. Adelante, enmarcándole el rostro, los mechones de pelo eran centímetros más largos. También ella usaba un flequillo, aunque menos recto y sofisticado que el de Tomoyo. Según su excéntrica prima pelinegra, Sakura, debido a su audaz corte de pelo derrochaba «frescura juvenil». Nadeshiko, en cambio, se quejaba de «todos esos pelos en la cara».

La hija no era tan alta como la madre, pero sí considerablemente delgada; por lo que la figura recurría a la ilusión para alargarse la silueta. Y tenía unos hermosos ojos color –palabras de Tomoyo– «Esmeralda Dicromática». Es decir, que el tono verde variaba debido a la cantidad de luz que se proyectaba en el ambiente.

Sakura era la única de la familia cuyos ojos verdes competían con los grises, marrón claro, marrón oscuro y azules de Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Touya, Sonomi y Tomoyo. De acuerdo con Nadeshiko aquello había sido causa de un gen recesivo en ella (atención: no de su esposo). De modo que cuando las personas mencionaban los dulces ojos verdes de Sakura, la señora Kinomoto se incorporaba de un salto a la conversación para alabarse a ella y a su gen recesivo, sin el cual la hija tendría el color de los orbes _a)_marrones, o _b)_grises.

–Muy bien –contestó Tomoyo, no mostrando señales de desánimo–. Te lo soltaremos a ti y al cortejo le haremos los peinados. Pero sí quiero que todas utilicen los cintillos –determinó, segura de sí.

–¿De qué color serán los vestidos? –preguntó Sakura, con curiosidad.

–Estoy pensando en un color crema. Así tipo «_Zuppa Inglese_», pero más claro.

Sakura era fatal para identificar las diferentes tonalidades de los colores primarios y secundarios. Si veía un amarillo, eso era lo que veía: amarillo. Y las variaciones se limitaban a claro y oscuro. Sin embargo, la paciente y perfecta Tomoyo (ella era «pe al cuadrado») le explicaba que no, que así no era. Que existen diferentes gamas de amarillo, y que el color rubio era harina de otro costal.

Para hacerse entender mejor le inventó un nombre casual a los diferentes tonos de amarillo. Así pues, Sakura aprendió a diferenciar el «Amarillo Sol» del «Amarillo Arena de Playa»; y así sucesivamente con el «Amarillo Señal de Tránsito»; «Amarillo Mostaza» y «Amarillo Mostaza Dulce», que –créanlo o no– era diferente al anterior.

La misma táctica fue utilizada con el azul, el rojo, el morado, etcétera, etcétera…

–¿Y las telas? –quiso saber.

–Probablemente organza y seda. Las mismas utilizadas en mi vestido de novia –convino Tomoyo–. Quiero que las faldas tengan una apariencia pomposa, con capas de _chiffon_… El corpiño será mucho más sencillo, por supuesto.

Sakura asintió, a pesar que su conocimiento sobre telas era mucho más limitado en comparación con su conocimiento sobre colores.

–Muy bien –dijo.

Acto consecutivo, Nadeshiko se apareció con la cara rociada de polvo blanco de harina. Vestía un delantal adornado con manchas grasientas de mantequilla. El cabello lo traía cubierto por un pañuelo blanco y con un brazo en jarra sostenía un recipiente de plástico, cuya mezcla espesa batía con la otra mano usando una cuchara de madera.

–Estoy practicando una nueva receta de postre –expresó, emocionada–. Se llama _babà_ y es típica napolitana. Consto que a Eriol le gustará, ¿verdad Tomoyo?

–Por supuesto que sí, tía. Pero no comprendo por qué tanto esfuerzo: él se contenta con tus emparedados de atún.

–Tonterías, querida. La cena del domingo será una ocasión muy especial –Nadeshiko miró a Sakura y sonrió–. Conoceremos a alguien nuevo –añadió.

Tomó un poco de la mezcla con la cuchara de madera y le ordenó a su hija que probara. Sakura se embadurnó la punta del índice con líquido espeso dulce antes de llevársela a la boca.

–¡Mmm! Está sabroso, mamá –se estremeció–. Tiene el toque perfecto de alcohol.

–Es ron –aclaró la interpelada–. Puedo agregarle más leche si está muy fuerte.

–¡No! Está perfecto. Me gusta –aseguró su hija, tomando un poco más de la mezcla.

–Deja que Tomoyo pruebe también… Por cierto, chicas, necesito que hagan una carrera al supermercado.

–Claro, tía. ¿Qué necesitas?

–Espera. Lo anoté en una lista –Nadeshiko retiró un papelito del bolsillo de su delantal. Lo desdobló y leyó con detenimiento–: Pan, arroz, cinco paquetes de alga _nori_ y aceitunas enlatadas (cuantas quieran, me servirán de entremés). 600 gramos de calamares, una botella de sake y champiñones (ya saben, los más deliciosos para la sopa). Permaneceré todo el día de mañana cocinando los platos principales y el domingo hornearé los postres y mezclaré las cremas para los aperitivos. Tenemos suficiente licor para realizar cocteles, pero compren una botella de granadina; nunca está de más. _Tofu_, jamón, bastones de cangreja, caviar, _mozzarella_. 250 gramos de filetes de pescado blanco (será el segundo plato) y…

Tomoyo y Sakura quedaron pasmadas.

–Es mucha comida, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó la primera.

–Es culpa mía –Sakura esbozó un mohín–: Es por Syaoron.

–¿Hablaste con el chico del restaurante? ¿El tal Satoshi?

–Sí, tengo su teléfono. Ayer en la tarde le di la dirección de la casa y volví a explicarle el plan.

–¿Le aclaraste que es la puerta del fondo, no la del frente? Todos se equivocan y entran al ropero en vez de al baño. No sea que él ejecute la acción al revés.

–Sí, sí. Le expliqué todo y pareció entender. ¿Tú también sabes qué tienes que hacer? –preguntó de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Nadeshiko les aseguraba a las muchachas una visita al pasillo de los encurtidos.

–¡Por supuesto! –contestó Tomoyo–: Una vez te vea entrar al ropero rondaré por la casa preguntándole a los invitados sobre tu paradero. Convenceré a la tía de que me ayude a buscarte… En una de esas, la llevo al ropero y ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! te atraparemos con las manos en la masa.

–Estás bastante emocionada, ¿no, Tomoyo?

La aludida se rió.

–Te mentiría si digo que no. Ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de tomarte una foto: esta clase de cosas sólo ocurren una vez en la vida. O no ocurren del todo –precisó.

El viaje al supermercado se realizó en un dos por tres. En el pasillo de los embutidos, Sakura se había encontrado con Chiharu, su amiga de la secundaria. La chica la saludó con una amplia sonrisa, preguntando por la futura novia.

–Está afuera –le contestó Sakura–. Eriol acaba de llamarla.

–¿Mañana viaja?

–Sí, vendrá por la noche. ¡El pobre! Tendrá que afrontar un viaje de 13 horas aproximadamente.

–Me lo imagino; estará muy cansado cuando llegue a su casa. ¿Quién irá a buscarlo?

–Mis padres con Sonomi. Tomoyo quiere acompañarlos, pero tanto tía como mamá se niegan a llevarla. Tal vez se haga muy tarde y, viéndose presionada con los preparativos de la boda, necesita descansar…

Sakura cogió varios paquetes de queso emmental y los despidió al carrito de la compra. A continuación, inspeccionó la fila de jamones curados que se exhibían a través de la vitrina.

Su futuro cuñado, Eriol, consistía en una mezcla de razas y culturas. Era de padres ingleses; nacido en Japón; criado en la pequeña Tomoeda; pero desde los siete años vivió en Surrey, en los confines de Londres. Cuando cumplió los veintitrés decidió mudarse a Japón.

En un restaurante exclusivo de_ sushi_ se encontró con una hermosa jovencita de veinte años, pálida, delgada y de cabellos negros y largos. Fue amor a primera vista, según él. Tomoyo y Eriol no vincularon al instante. Fueron amigos por un año y, después, un primero de enero a las 24.00 horas, tras haber celebrado la llegada del año nuevo con un apasionado beso francés que se suponía debía de ser amistoso, se percataron que entre ellos había más que compañerismo. Se emparejaron por la mañana y ya han pasado dos años y medio desde entonces.

Volviendo a las raíces de Eriol: él era más inglés que japonés, naturalmente. Pero era un sajón que amaba la comida italiana. En sus días de novio con Tomoyo, Nadeshiko –ciega totalmente por el atractivo y los modales del muchacho– empezó a consentirle el estómago cocinando exquisitos platos procedentes del país con forma de bota, cuyos ingredientes del mediterráneo combinaba con algunos japoneses para conservar el patriotismo.

Esa extraña y antinatural simpatía de Nadeshiko hacia Eriol y Tomoyo (o hacia «Tomeriol», como se diría en Hollywood) se debía a que el muchacho le recordaba al señor Fujitaka de joven. Las únicas diferencias eran que el _gentleman_ inglés tenía pelo oscuro y ojos azules. No obstante ambos utilizaban anteojos, sonreían con dulzura y hablaban pausadamente.

–¿Todo eso es para la cena del domingo? –le preguntó Chiharu a Sakura, quien ahora rellenaba el carrito de compras con envoltorios de fresca _mozzarella_.

–Sí, mi madre está sobreexcitada.

–Me doy cuenta –expresó la amiga–. Hoy almorcé con Rika y me aseguró su presencia en la cena. También Naoko manifestó que iría a la fiesta, y la pareja de cada una de nosotras… E igualmente Tachibara con su esposo.

Sakura puso los ojos como platos.

–Guau. No sabía que toda esa gente iría –confesó–. Mi mamá siempre se refería a la reunión con el adjetivo de «pequeña». O eso me dio a entender.

Luego se preguntó si Nadeshiko había realizado uno que otro cambio en la cantidad de invitados al enterarse sobre la existencia de Syaoron Li. Sakura exhaló aire con pesadez: no sería raro, proviniendo de su madre.

–Habría que esperar hasta el domingo –manifestó la invitada–. Bueno, querida; tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

–Por supuesto, Chiharu. Te estaré esperando. Hasta entonces.

Sakura agregó a la exuberante compra tres paquetes de _tofu_ y se dirigió con paso ligero al pasillo de los enlatados. Estaba examinando las diferentes variedades de aceitunas cuando Tomoyo fue a su encuentro.

–Eriol pasará la noche en Londres –anunció la pelinegra.

–¿Te dijo a qué hora arribará? –le preguntó Sakura.

–No está seguro. Probablemente muy tarde.

–¿Crees que tendrá energías para soportar la cena?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

–Sí. No veo por qué no. Si duerme corrido hasta que se haga la hora de la reunión, podrá aguantarla.

Sakura no prestó atención a la oración, demasiado concentrada en las latas de aceitunas que tenía enfrente.

–Tomoyo –dijo con voz ida–. ¿Qué clase de aceitunas debo elegir? Mamá las pidió sin hueso y rellenas. Pero no sé de qué…

–Esteee –Tomoyo posó la vista sobre las aceitunas, igualmente–. Pues, no sé, Sakura. ¿Por qué no la llamas?

–Nah, complicaría las cosas. Además estoy segura que optará por las favoritas de Eriol. Así que –tomó en manos dos latas y las balanceó en el aire–: ¿Cuál prefiere él? ¿De anchoa, o de salmón?

Tomoyo lo reflexionó con un dedo en el mentón.

–Salmón, ciertamente –concluyó.

–Perfecto.

Y Sakura arrojó cuatro latas de aceitunas rellenas de salmón al carrito de metal.

***

La noche del sábado y la jornada del domingo fueron estresantes.

Eriol se halló pisando el pavimento del aeropuerto de Tokio a eso de la una de la madrugada del domingo. Los pobres de Fujitaka, Nadeshiko y Sonomi tuvieron que permanecer lúcidos hasta esa hora para llevarlo a su mansión de Tomoeda. Los cuatro se acostaron como a la tres y el mísero de Eriol cayó rendido sobre su cama, todavía vestido, y se durmió apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

Nadeshiko fue la única que no se dio el lujo de soñar hasta tarde. Programó el despertador para las seis de la mañana, levantándose a esa hora dispuesta a seguir cocinando. Sakura también había programado su despertador a una hora temprana para ayudar a su madre en la cocina. No obstante, la señora Kinomoto la mandó a asear el cuarto de huésped en donde se quedaría el compañero de Eriol. Ya Sakura se había olvidado de él.

A las diez se apareció Tomoyo más radiante que nunca. Había vuelto de una visita a Eriol, a quien dejó durmiendo para que afrontara la reunión con renovadas energías. La pelinegra ayudó a su prima con la limpieza general del hogar. En el almuerzo se las arreglaron con comida recalentada y ensalada de atún. Aproximadamente a las dos, Nadeshiko había finalizado de aderezar las salsas para los entremeses; colgó su delantal en una silla y ahora se disponía a visitar la peluquería.

–Sakura, te haces cargo de montar la mesa, por favor. Dale una última barrida al comedor, la sala y al baño de visitas. Haz la cama de nuestro invitado y también pon en orden su baño, si no es mucha molestia.

Y con un «estaré de regreso dentro de unas horas» se despidió.

Barre, que pule, que acicala. Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco la casa de los Kinomotos estaba «tan limpia como un sol», la mesa puesta y Sakura y Tomoyo exhaustas.

–Me iré, entonces, a prepararme –manifestó la pelinegra, tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada–. Aprovecha para hacer lo mismo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

–Eh, Tomoyo: ¿cómo a qué hora vendrá el amigo de Eriol? –preguntó.

–¿El que se quedará con ustedes? No tengo ni idea. Quizá se presente a horas de la cena.

–Qué extraño. No ha llamado ni anunciado nada –observó Sakura, asomada en el vano de la puerta–. ¿Es alguien de mucha importancia?

–Según tengo entendido es amigo y pariente de Eriol… Debe de serlo para viajar desde Hong Kong a Japón por nuestra boda.

–¿Él también es de Hong Kong? –preguntó Sakura, muy sorprendida.

Tomoyo sonrió.

–Ajá. Es probable que se lleve bien con el joven Satoshi. Al menos tendrían de qué hablar.

–Sí, probablemente.

Tomoyo se quedó mirando un punto desconocido en el horizonte antes de informar:

–Bueno, prima, me voy. Arréglate y no dudes en llamarme si necesitas ayuda. _Tatá _–se despidió.

–_Tatá_, Tomoyo –repitió Sakura, divertida, cerrando la puerta.

***

Los invitados llegaron, todos, con puntualidad. Los primeros de ellos fue la pareja formada por Chiharu y Yamazaki.

–Pasen adelante –los recibió Tomoyo, vestida en el hermoso atuendo clásico, color negro, impuesto por Coco Chanel–. Permíteme tu abrigo, Chiharu.

Sakura todavía no había finalizado de alistarse. Bajó al cabo de media hora, y se la notaba demasiado nerviosa. Tomoyo le habló primero, susurrándole:

–No ha llegado Satoshi.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Lo he estado llamando, pero no contesta.

El timbre sonó al instante y la castaña se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

–Rika, señor Terada. Bienvenidos.

–Muchas gracias, Sakura –le contestó la muchacha–. Te ves hermosa.

–Igualmente tú, Rika. Adelante. Permítame su abrigo, señor Terada.

La tal Rika (quien hace unos años fue la comidilla de la boca de todas las viejas decorosas de Tomoeda por su amorío con el señor Terada, veinte años mayor que ella, en aquel entonces casado y con dos hijos) no mentía. Sakura se veía despampanante en su conjunto de pantalón de cuero y blusa de lino, ¾ de manga, que le dejaba los omoplatos al descubierto.

–_C'est vrai_, Sakura: estás muy sexy –concordó Tomoyo cuando la castaña hubo regresado a su lado–. ¿Todo el esmero por Satoshi?

La aludida efectuó una mueca de empalago.

–Tal vez.

Las ocho. Y el fulano Satoshi no llegaba.

–Deberías llamarlo –le sugirió Tomoyo.

–Ya lo hice: ¡ocho veces! Y no contestó en ninguna.

Los nervios la estaban carcomiendo. Ocho y quince, ocho y veinte, ocho y media. Y nada que el chico aparecía. Los invitados continuaban llegando, pero Satoshi ni se asomaba.

–¿Revisaste el ropero? Puede que se quedó encerrado –volvió a sugerir Tomoyo.

–Sí, sí –le respondió la prima–. Fui a ver y no hay nadie. Tiene que llegar ya; dentro de unas horas cenaremos.

El timbre sonó. Sakura partió a acoger al clamado, pero era Eriol.

–¡Sakura! Me alegra verte.

–Oh, Eriol. Igualmente a mí.

Ambos se abrazaron. En la acción, la chica aprovechó para inspeccionar por encima del hombro del joven si había alguien detrás. Negativo.

–¡Estás estupenda esta noche! –la elogió el recién llegado.

–Muchas gracias, Eriol. Pasa, Tomoyo está en el bar.

El muchacho hizo caso y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su prometida. Sakura permaneció veinte segundos con la puerta abierta, colocándose de puntillas a ver si lograba distinguir una silueta conocida. Negativo, otra vez.

–¿Estás esperando a alguien? –le preguntó la voz de su cuñado. Eriol y Tomoyo se le acercaban. El primero le alargó una copa de coctel–. No ha llegado mi pariente, ¿cierto?

–No. Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo hemos visto –aseguró su pareja.

–Y si resulta llegar ni lo reconoceremos, Eriol –reprochó Sakura–. ¡No sabemos ni la edad que tiene!

El muchacho se rió.

–Creo que ya cumplió los veinticinco.

Las chicas pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

–No es gracioso, _chéri_. Deberías especificarnos quién es, o cómo luce.

–Es alto y de piel bronceada.

–Oh, perfecto: porque no hay muchos de ese estilo –opinó agriamente la castaña.

Eriol le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Es una sorpresa. Cuando llegue las haré sabedoras.

Poco a poco, la casa fue colmándose más y más de rostros y voces. Pero seguía faltando un rostro en especial: el de Satoshi. Sakura se resguardó en la cocina, único lugar con un poco de paz para realizar su vigésima quinta llamada.

_El número que usted marcó, no puede ser procesado. Por favor…_

–¡MALDITA SEA!

–¡Sakura, cariño! –prorrumpió de pronto, Nadeshiko, apareciéndose en la habitación–. Se nos ha acabado la vinagreta de calamares. ¿Puedes buscar el frasco que está en la nevera y servirlo sobre la bandeja?

–Por supuesto, ma. No hay problema.

–¿Te ocurre algo? –le inquirió Nadeshiko.

–¿Qué?

–Te ves alterada –insistió.

–No, mamá; estoy bien. Un poco nerviosa, es todo.

–Oh, cariño. Te comprendo. No te preocupes, estoy segura que Sya… Sya…

–Syaoron.

–¡Syaoron! Sí. Que él nos dará una buena impresión –miró a Sakura de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios–. Estás hermosa, cariño. Muy hermosa.

–Muchas gracias, mamá.

Así de dulce y simpática era Nadeshiko Kinomoto cuando bebía de más. Sakura suspiró. Buscó el frasco de vinagreta que reposaba en una de las estanterías de la nevera y colocó el contenido comestible en la bandeja de porcelana que le había traído su mamá. Cuando fue al comedor a posar la vajilla sobre la mesa, Tomoyo se le acercó con urgencia.

–¡Sakura, creo que ya ha llegado!

El corazón se le detuvo.

–¿Cómo?

–Satoshi: creo que ha llegado. Vi a alguien entrando de una al ropero. No pude detallarlo bien, porque estaba de espalda. Pero tenía el pelo castaño.

–¿Estás segura que era él?

Tomoyo gimió.

–Posiblemente. Mejor ve a ver.

La aludida asintió. Armándose de valor se dirigió hacia las escaleras, plantándose frente a la puerta del fondo. Apoyó una oreja en la madera, tratando de agudizar el oído. No se escuchó nada. Miró a Tomoyo desde lejos.

–Entra –le articuló la pelinegra.

Sakura afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Inspiró, exhaló aire y eso hizo…

***

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin darle tiempo a la luz de la sala de iluminar el pequeño armario. Su corazón iba a millón. No descifraba con certeza si había alguien, pues estaba muy oscuro. Aguardó un rápido segundo a que sus sentidos se adaptaran al ecosistema del cuartito. Entonces, percibió una figura y un agradable olor masculino.

–Pensé que nunca vendrías –dijo, avanzando un paso. Nadie le respondió, pero ella tampoco esperó a que lo hicieran–. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Avanzó otro paso con las manos extendidas hasta que tocó tela de camisa cubriendo la superficie de un cuerpo. Tanteó por todo el largo, en busca de un rostro al cual aferrar. Finalmente, al sentirlo, calculó mentalmente la posición de los labios, se alzó de puntillas y los envolvió con los suyos…

Vaya. No había reparado que Satoshi fuera así de alto o que oliera tan bien. Al principio, el chico mostró oposición. Pero más que inmediatamente cedió fuerzas y se coordinó a las caricias de Sakura. Ella deslizó sus manos hacia la nuca masculina, apretándose más.

–No imaginé que besaras tan bien –le reportó en una rápida pausa; y se sintió un poco zorra. Pero estaba siendo sincera y en el momento no le importó qué opinaran de ella. Volvió a besarlo, con ahínco.

La siguiente vez que se separaron para tomar aire, fue definitiva. Porque Tomoyo había abierto la puerta y encendido las luces. A pesar que se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar descubrir desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vio a su mejor amiga –y prima– completamente absorta en lo que hacía, arrinconada entre un espacio de pared y el cuerpo de un hombre alto, atlético, de cabellos castaños y que, de paso, ¡no era Satoshi!

–¡Saaakura! –chirrió.

La aludida apartó el rostro con avidez. Enfocó a su amiga con cara de espanto y a un pocotón de gente asomados en el vano de la puerta.

–¡Saaakura, quién es él! –volvió a gritarle Tomoyo.

Frunció el ceño, giró el rostro y entonces lo vio. Él ya se había liberado de su abrazo. Era unos centímetros más alto, atlético, con cabellos castaños y unos bonitos ojos… Esperen, ¿qué color era ese? ¿Marrón Resina de Árbol?

Sakura permaneció con la boca abierta, sin emitir palabra alguna.

–¿Syaoran? –llamó una voz masculina, distinguida. Todos se volvieron hacia la entrada de la casa.

–¡Eriol! –gritó Tomoyo–. ¡Adónde te vas!

El muchacho tenía en manos dos grandes maletas.

–¿Qué? No, no. Esto es de Syaoran; recientemente acaba de llegar. Me llamó al celular pidiendo que lo ayudara con su equipaje… Él tenía que ir al baño –parpadeó confundido, preguntándose qué rayos hacia su amigo en el armario–. Sakura, ¿lo conoces?

–Yo… yo… yo…

–¿Syaoron Li? –inquirieron por atrás. Era la voz de una extrañada Nadeshiko. Los presentes voltearon el rostro.

–Syaoran Li –la corrigió el mismísimo Syaoran. Y todos regresaron sus rostros hacia él.

–Pero, ¡quién es él! –preguntó Tomoyo, estupefacta y confundida.

–Es mi mejor amigo –le respondió Eriol, acercándose a ella–. Es el pariente que se quedará con los Kinomotos: nuestro padrino de bodas.

¡Oh, Dios Santo! Sakura por poco se muere. ¿Acaso todo eso era real? ¿En serio se había besado con el misterioso huésped/padrino de bodas?

–Mucho gusto –saludó el propio Syaoran Li. Pero la cortesía se vio ahogada por un chillido de felicidad, el cual provino de la garganta de la señora Kinomoto.

–¡¡¡MI HIJA ESTÁ SALIENDO CON EL PADRINO DE BODAS!!!

Todo se le tornó negro a Sakura cuando se desmayó.

* * *

(N. del A): ¡Qué desastre de historia! LOL! Pero me hace reír. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. OMG! Sí: Syaoran es el padrino de bodas. Y OMG! Sí: ya se besó con Sakura. Espero les agrade sus personalidades… Me gustó narrar desde el punto de vista de Sakura. :Db


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Me desperté sintiendo una gran nausea y un inexplicable cansancio. Las extremidades me pesaban y me hallaba muy aturdida como para poder realizar algún movimiento consciente. Al menos no me dolía la cabeza; no sentía ningún chichón en la coronilla o punzadas en las sienes. El estómago revuelto se debía a que no había ingerido comida durante toda la noche, sólo cocteles y _haichu,_ y al fuerte olor medicinal que se me había impregnado en las paredes nasales. «Está reaccionando» escuché decir a alguien, y luego mi madre me llamó.

–Sakura. Sakura, querida, ¿te encuentras bien?

Abrí los ojos y vi sus dos orbes, grises como lunas, sobre mí. Desvié la mirada, presenciando otros muchos pares de ojos, pestañas y narices. Todos los invitados estaban a la expectativa de conocer mi estado.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien –les musité, pesada–. Quiero comer algo.

–Perdona, querida. El olor a alcohol te tuvo que haber trastornado. Voy a buscarte un poco de comida y agua con azúcar.

Y de esa manera mamá se alejó, llevándose consigo la motita de algodón bañada en éter. Me erguí… y me sentí más mareada que nunca. Tomoyo se sentó a un lado para sostenerme.

–Tranquila, te desmayaste en el armario –contestó al preguntarle qué me había pasado–. No tienes ninguna contusión, ¿cierto? –me interrogó, examinándome la cabeza.

–No. No me duele nada.

–Menos mal… Todo gracias a Li, que te sostuvo antes de que te desparramaras en el suelo.

Tragué bilis.

–¿Li? ¿Sya-syaoran Li?

Los ojos de Tomoyo me lanzaron una orden de cautela. Con discreción, se acercó a mi oreja y susurró:

–Está allí, apoyado en la pared.

Lo busqué con la mirada. El chico estaba con la espalda contra un muro, sus brazos cruzados y el rostro gacho; parecía que estuviera enojado. Me intimidó increíblemente su ceño fruncido.

–Tengo que hablar con él –le murmuré a Tomoyo–. A solas –y procuré sonreírle a los invitados que parecían preocupados por mí–. Estoy bien –les dije–. Sólo ha sido una baja de azúcar.

Mi prima me siguió el juego.

–Sakura ha estado tan ocupada que se olvidó hasta de comer. No teman. Démosle aire y espacio, se repondrá en un santiamén.

Se levantó para remover cordialmente a la muchedumbre en torno al sofá, que me aprisionaba. A los pocos segundos mi madre se apareció con un vaso rebosado de agua color mate.

–Cariño, bebe esto por ahora. Ya cenaremos, y me gustaría que nos acompañaras. Aunque no dudes en acostarte temprano si te encuentras muy exhausta –besó mi frente, y luego se llevó mitad de los invitados a la mesa del comedor–. Andando, dejen que se reponga.

Tomoyo se llevó a la otra mitad junto a su Eriol. Reparé súbitamente en Syaoran, quien hacía ademán de emprender retirada. Lo detuve con un «espere» y le dije que por favor me dedicara unos minutos. Se le vio dudoso a primeras, sin embargo, se resignó a concederme el pedido al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

–¿Qué quiere? –me preguntó.

¡Vaya que era directo! Ponderé mi discurso por varios segundos. ¡¿Qué debía decirle?! Tenía que comenzar con una disculpa respecto a lo sucedido, lógicamente. Ajá, ¿y luego qué?

–P-perdone por… –estaba más roja que un tomate. No podía soltar la palabra–. Lo del armario; me equivoqué de persona.

Muy bien, _ahora_ fue que me sentí oficialmente como una zorra.

Él me miró.

–Disculpa aceptada.

¡Pero qué le picaba a ese hombre! Se suponía que él también debía de disculparse.

–Creo que me dejé llevar –continué, con la esperanza de que él afirmara lo mismo. Pero no repuso nada. Ni unas palabras de consuelo.

–¿Eso es todo lo que quería decirme? –me preguntó en vez.

Pestañé por culpa de la incredulidad.

–No… ¡No! De hecho, hay algo más importante –inspiré hondamente–. Creo que, sin quererlo, acabo de meterlo en un grave lío, señor Li.

Él frunció aún más su entrecejo.

–¿Qué?

–Yo… Se supone que usted es… debe ser mi…

¡Ay! No hallaba cómo explicárselo. Ansiosa, le di un fugaz sorbo a una copa olvidada de _martini_, la cual no tenía ni idea a quién perteneció. Realicé tres inhalaciones profundas y desenganché la lengua.

–Necesito que se haga pasar por mi pareja, señor Li… en términos románticos. Le aseguré a mi madre que lo conocí en Tokio y que nos hemos estado viendo el uno al otro. Sorprendentemente le di su nombre, apellido y características físicas. Por favor, ha de seguirme el juego: aparente que es mi novio hasta el día de la boda de mi prima. Le pagaré por ello, inclusive.

El tipo me miró con estupor y rechazo; como si yo fuera un bicho.

–Tonterías. Ni siquiera la conozco –zanjó. Y se levantó del asiento.

Yo, presa del pánico, lo seguí y halé de un brazo.

–¡Por favor! Se lo explicaré con detalles más adelante, pero ha de simular que me conoce desde hace un tiempo. ¡Tenga, tenga! –arrojé a sus manos la cantidad de dinero que debí otorgarle a Satoshi–. Lo compensaré por adelantado…

–¿Está usted loca? ¡Guárdese todo eso!

–¡No, no! Le explicaré todo más tarde, pero hágase pasar por mi novio esta noche. ¡Se lo suplico!

Debí de haberle esbozado mi más desesperada mirada, porque advertí que me observaba con desconcertados destellos de lástima. ¡Perfecto! Eso era lo que necesitaba: que se compadeciera de mí.

–Por favor, por favor –insistí.

Su rostro continuaba recio pero, lentamente, como si ni él mismo lo notara, fue modificando las facciones hasta dejarme entrever una expresión que lo que menos me inspiró fue confianza.

–Haga lo que quiera, señorita.

–Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto –me presenté en una corta reverencia–. Soy la dama de honor de la novia –muy bien, era información insustancial, ¡pero qué demonios ya!–. Usted puede llamarme Sakura, señor Li. De hecho, debería llamarme Sakura. Y yo a usted Syaoran… No se moleste, es para dar más credibilidad a nuestra farsa.

–_Su_ farsa, si me permite apuntar.

Escuché a mamá llamándonos con voz a cuello desde el comedor. Me mordí los labios: ya debíamos de ocupar nuestros puestos en la mesa y todavía nada se había decidido.

–Entonces –rompí con el silencio–, ¿es eso un sí?

Syaoran dibujó una sonrisa tan mínima, que creo me la imaginé.

–Como usted quiera –respondió, iniciando camino al comedor.

Me quedé paralizada. ¡Jesús! ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Me había dicho que sí? ¿Me había dicho que no? ¿Me había dicho algo con sentido? Suspiré y compuse mi mejor sonrisa para que ni mamá, papá, Tomoyo y los invitados notaran mi turbamiento causado por «Chico Palabras Inciertas».

***

La mesa era una maravilla; tan fantástica, que parecía el banquete de un maharajá. Todo tipo de platos estaban posados sobre ella, desde bocaditos de queso al aceite, berenjenas rellenas, _risottos _con vegetales, lonjas de salmón ahumado, envoltorios vegetarianos, embutidos de jamón, arcos de camarones con salsa, fustes de tierno espárrago y palmito, mariscos sofritos, pepinillos agridulces y mil recetas más aprendidas por Nadeshiko Kinomoto, por Eriol –otro excelente cocinero– y para Eriol.

Me senté sin vacilar en el segundo puesto vacío que supuse era el mío porque estaba justo en frente del de –¡sorpresa, sorpresa!– Syaoran Li. Mamá empezó a corretear de aquí para allá, depositando frente a cada invitado tacitas de porcelana con crema de champiñones y _tofu_ (receta traicionera que debía ser servida en pequeñas porciones ya que provocaba indigestión). Le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero ella se negó con una sonrisa comentando que debía quedarme haciéndole compañía a «ya sabes quién». Sentí ganas de morir.

–Joven Li, espero que guste de esta cena. ¿No es alérgico a los champiñones, verdad?

¡Oh, Dios mío! Oficialmente sentí ganas de morir, y de desaparecer, y de ser tragada por la tierra, y…

–No, señora. Gracias.

¡Uf! Qué alivio. Mamá me miró con discreción, entreviendo una sonrisa orgullosa. Se sirvió su taza de sustancia comestible finalmente ocupando un lugar en la mesa.

–Oh, no sea tan formal. Llámeme Nadeshiko.

–Entonces, llámeme usted Syaoran.

Empezamos a comer y en el respiro sucesivo a haber probado la primera cucharada de crema, todos los invitados elogiaron las destrezas gastronómicas de mi mamá.

–No me den todo el crédito: Sakura realizó la compra. Fue ella quien eligió las mejores setas para una ocasión especial y, por supuesto, para alguien especial también.

Me atraganté con el líquido. Syaoran me observó, y percibí una burla arrogante mezclada con placer malicioso en su cara.

–Y dígame, Syaoran –continuó mi mamá–: ¿Cuándo se conocieron usted y mi hija?

¡Oh, mierda! Antes de responder, el chico se limpió galantemente las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta de tela. ¡Qué era él! ¿Un duque?

–Pues, Nadeshiko… la conocí no hace mucho –dijo.

Decidí intervenir.

–Fue en Tokio, mamá. No recuerdo realmente hace cuántos días.

Entonces Eriol decidió meter la pata a continuación:

–Pero, Syaoran, ¿has venido a Japón sin yo saber…? _MOTHERFUCKER!_ –blasfemó en inglés.

Comprendí al instante que Tomoyo le había pisado el pie, a propósito, bajo la mesa. Me sentí agradecida de haberle contado a mi prima sobre mi desgracia; siempre he podido valer de ella.

Syaoran permaneció silencioso por tres segundos. Luego contestó:

–A decir verdad, sí. Creo que fue la semana que partiste a Inglaterra. Me quedé en Tokio cinco días. Cuestiones de trabajo –se encogió de hombros.

¡Oh, mi Dios Todopoderoso! ¡Cuánto te amo! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

–¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron, Sakura? –me preguntó la novelera de Chiharu. ¡Maldita sea!

–Pues… bueno, fue… –¡piensa, piensa, piensa!–. En un restaurante –apunté. Sonreí y callé.

Mi mamá articuló un «ah» alzando las cejas, interesada.

–¿Y en cuál restaurante se conocieron, cariño?

–En el _Kani_ –mentí con desenvoltura.

–Oh, es un buen restaurante. ¿Le gustó el ambiente del lugar, Syaoran?

El interpelado entornó los ojos, gesticulando una leve confusión.

–No recuerdo haber comido allí nunca –oh, no. Me miró–. ¿No querrás haber dicho en el _Tokyo Palace_?

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. ¡Ese desgraciado! El _Tokyo Palace_ era el restaurante más costoso de toda la capital (si no de todo Japón). Los manjares los servían en piezas de fina porcelana y bandejas de plata, con repujados e incrustaciones de verdadero oro y nácar. Supuestamente el ambiente hacía alusión a los palacios de las diferentes dinastías orientales, y corría un rumor que la bebida alcohólica occidental más barata era Dom Pérignon.

–Guau, hija. ¿Pudiste costearte aquello? Una entrada en el _Palace_ equivale a mi salario de un año –distinguió mi papá, algo preocupado.

Sentí el corazón que se me arrugaba en el pecho.

–No papá, por supuesto que no –intenté expresar con clara obviedad–. Nos conocimos en el _Palace_… pero fue en la entrada del _Palace_. Sí, allí. Yo estaba caminando (dirigiéndome al trabajo después de haber almorzado en _Kani_) y me encontré con Syaoran saliendo; e inexplicablemente entablamos conversación –finalicé.

Lo miré. Me miró.

–Oh, ¡qué historia tan maravillosa! Parece de película –comentó mi mamá–. Pero, querida: pensé que te habías referido a él como _Syaoron_ Li, ¿o fue que yo escuché mal?

Él contuvo una gutural carcajada.

–Oh, no. No, mamá. Siempre dije «Syaoran». Probablemente se originó cierta confusión con la «o» y la «a». A veces pareciera que se pronunciaran igual; sobre todo al hacerlo rápido y sin énfasis…

Alentada por mi paralelo, me vi obligada a dar una patética demostración sobre mi muy mala teoría acabada de inventar. Al concluir lo fulminé con la mirada. Ya había entendido su plan: no optaría por seguirme el juego, pero tampoco se opondría a aquel. Dejaría que yo sola me ahogara en las aguas de mi propia pantomima.

¡Qué hombre tan cruel!

–Comprendo, hija. Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste que salías con el padrino de bodas?

Me petrifiqué ante esa pregunta. Inesperadamente, Eriol intervino para mi bien.

–Eso fue culpa mía, tía. Le había exigido a Syaoran anunciarlo en la cena de hoy. Era una sorpresa… Él ha sido por muchos años mi mejor amigo y, como la honorable persona que es, supongo que optó no contar nada –miró a su vecino, con reverentes ojos de gratitud.

¡Ja! ¿Qué harás ahora, Syaoran Li? ¿Quebrar la buena y cursi imagen que conserva tu mejor amigo de ti?

–En algo tienes razón, Eriol –masculló–: No se lo dije a nadie.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor accidente. Los interrogatorios por parte de mi madre cesaron al poco tiempo y todos nos concentramos en las noticias sobre el nuevo ascenso de Yamazaki y el estado de gravidez de Rika. Al caer la medianoche, los invitados fueron despidiéndose de dos en dos.

–Una velada maravillosa, Sakura. Y felicidades: Syaoran es todo un bombón –me saludó Chiharu al oído.

Tomoyo y Eriol fueron los últimos en irse. Papá y Syaoran permanecieron conversando sanamente en la sala, hasta que el mayor en años manifestó su deseo de acostarse. Yo me quedé en la cocina, ayudando a mamá con los platos y limpiando la superficie de los muebles.

–Deberías ir a descansar, cariño. Ha sido un día largo –me dijo.

–No, mamá. Quiero ayudarte, todavía falta mucho por recoger.

–Yo me encargo, querida. No te preocupes: si no termino hoy, continuaré por la mañana. Anda, y despáchate con Syaoran a la habitación.

Creí haber escuchado mal: ¿«_con _Syaoran»? ¿Él y yo?

–¿Cómo? –le requerí.

Mamá habló sin dar la menor importancia.

–Van a dormir juntos, querida. Nada del otro mundo.

–Pe-pe… ¡PERO, MAMÁ!

No obstante, la aludida me miró severa. Entendí que, sin importar qué decía o hacía, no la iba a cambiar de parecer.

–Quiero que estés en el mismo espacio que él, Sakura Kinomoto. Son una pareja y quiero que se comporten como tal: Realizando. Cosas. De. Pareja.

Fin de la conversación.

¡Oh. Dios. Mío! Estaba segura que en una situación parecida, alguna hija con las hormonas alborotadas daría todo por tener una madre como la mía. Pero yo no lo veía así. Podía apostar que ella hacía esto en un intento por enmendar todas las noches solitarias que yo pasé. Probablemente su intención secreta era embarazarme de alguien, para así tener la excusa de casarme. ¡Bah! Quién sabe.

Resignadamente busqué a Syaoran Li por toda la casa y lo encontré, asomado en el umbral de la entrada, hablando por teléfono. Decidí no molestarlo y me dirigí a su habitación. Sorpresa, sorpresa: la cama era matrimonial. No, no iba ni en broma a dormir con él. Caminé hacia el _vestier _del cuarto y extraje un colchón inflable (una de las queridas maravillas de la invención moderna). Lo llené de aire y guarnecí apropiadamente con sábanas, edredón y almohada. Al instante entró Syaoran. El chico me miró con una expresión de seriedad, conteniendo sorpresa, que claramente gritaba: «Qué demonios haces aquí».

–Fue decisión de mi madre, no mía –procedí a contestarle.

Él pareció no entenderme.

–¿Y qué significa eso?

Exhalé aire con fastidio.

–Se supone que somos una pareja. Por lo tanto, mi madre me obligó a dormir contigo.

Syaoran curvó la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

–¿Te obligó? –preguntó, sospechoso.

–Sí –contesté–. No te hagas ilusiones. Esto no me gusta más a mí que a ti.

Le tiré la almohada hacia el pecho. La atrapó.

–Dormirás en el suelo –le anuncié.

Él miró el lecho improvisado que yacía sobre el parqué y soltó una grave carcajada que, extrañamente, sonó irresistible.

–¿En el suelo, tu invitado?

–Por supuesto –bufé–. No vamos a dormir en la misma cama.

Manteniendo la irresistible sonrisa en el rostro, Syaoran sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Es muy maleducado de tu parte. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión es el que invita a su huésped a dormir en el suelo?

Opté por defenderme a la antigua.

–Bueno, yo soy una dama: ¿qué clase de caballero serías si haces dormir a una dama, como yo, en el suelo?

Él emitió un exhale entre carcajadas, dedicándome la más arrogante de sus miradas: la del mentón levantado.

–No conozco muchas damas que le paguen a un caballero tantos yenes con el propósito de hacerlo pasar por su novio.

Pero, ¡quién se cree ese hombre al llamarme mujerzuela! Bueno, puede que aquella no haya sido su precisa intención. ¡Pero la oración intuyó una ofensa!

–Quizá no conoces muchas damas, después de todo –le respondí. ¡Ja! ¿Qué harás con esa, Syaoran Li?

El aludido me miró como si se creyera la última cantimplora del desierto o más guapo que Johnny Depp. Posó la almohada en la cama alta, cruzó los brazos contra el pecho, a lo muy sabelotodo, y me dijo:

–Créeme que sí.

¡Qué hijo de puta! ¿Cómo se atrevía a…? Oh, Dios mío: ¡se está quitando la camisa! ¡Cómo puede desnudarse frente mío! ¿Qué acaso no conoce el pudor?

–Qué… ¡qué haces! –interrogué, cubriéndome los ojos con la mano; a modo de parasol.

–Ha sido un día muy largo y exhausto. El vuelo de cuatro horas me dejó con cero energías, y necesito un baño.

–Sí, sí, pero… ¡Esa no es excusa para desnudarte frente a…!

–Escucha, no quiero oír alaridos ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera la historia que me prometiste hace horas… Iré a bañarme y cuando salga me acostaré automáticamente.

Mientras hablaba, Syaoran caminaba por todo lo largo de la habitación, abriendo una de sus maletas, recogiendo sus neceseres de baño y la ropa adecuada para dormir. En ninguna de esas ocasiones me atreví a alzar la vista. Pero, cuando finalmente lo hice, no tuve otro remedio que vislumbrarlo andando hacia el cuarto de baño sin nada que le cubriera el torso; sólo con su pantalón.

Muy bien. No había nada de malo en admitir que el tipo era bastante atlético. Posiblemente practicaba un deporte, porque no era ni muy musculoso ni muy delgado. Era perfecto, así no más.

–Si te provoca dormir en la cama conmigo no me molestaré. Pero no pienso dormir en el suelo –fue lo último que sentenció, antes de entrar al baño.

¿Provocarme? ¿A mí, _contigo_? No, señor Syaoran. El hecho de que tengas un buen cuerpo no es razón importante alguna como para correr a besarte los pies. Me senté sobre el borde de la cama, sin tener nada productivo que hacer. Al cabo de quince minutos se me ocurrió una idea: salí de la habitación, hacia mi cuarto. Todo estaba a oscuras. Mamá ya se había despachado a la suya y no existía manera de que supiera que no dormiría con… ¡Mierda! Oh, no: ¡el picaporte de mi cuarto estaba cerrado con llave! Me apoyé de espaldas a la puerta. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso mi madre, literalmente, me confiscó a Syaoran? No podía ser verdad. Nadie puede privar a alguien de sus derechos. Syaoran Li no era mi novio, sino un desconocido padrino de bodas con buen cuerpo.

Verdad: probablemente debido a _eso_, la confisca no se veía tan fatal. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si él hubiera resultado ser un espécimen de engendro asqueroso, con sobrecantidad de vello en el pecho, manos, espalda y orejas? ¿También consentirían que durmiera con él? Allí era donde residía lo grave del asunto: yo estaba privada de exenciones y el que Syaoran fuera guapo me lo ponía aún más difícil.

Frustrada, emití un sollozo y me dirigí al infernal cuarto de huésped. ¡Genial! Al entrar, todas las luces estaban apagadas y Syaoran Li yacía en la cama matrimonial durmiendo tan profundo como un tronco. ¡Qué desgracia! Me acosté en el lecho inflado, completamente vestida, porque ni siquiera tuve el privilegio de ponerme cómoda.

Y me quedé dormida, despotricando cuán lamentable era mi solterona vida.

***

Cuando Sakura despertó a la mañana siguiente, no percibió ni rastro de Syaoran Li. El lecho tamaño matrimonial estaba hecho; con las sábanas perfectamente tendidas (¡no había ni una arruga!); el edredón bien doblado; y las almohadas, rellenitas, en su posición.

Se levantó con dificultad. Le dolía hasta el alma por haber transcurrido la noche rebotando, literalmente, en el colchón de aire parecido más a una cama de agua que a una normal. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y apoyó una oreja en la puerta para escuchar. Silencio. Como no se percibía ni el más mínimo ruido de gotas de agua cayendo, entró. Se despojó de sus ropas y tomó un bien merecido baño.

Al finalizar, recordó que, en su desespero por desnudarse, no había ido en busca de algún conjunto. De modo que se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla; asomó su cabeza antes de salir de la habitación, verificando que no había moros en la costa; y cruzó el corredor dirigiéndose con paso apurado y en puntillas hacia su cuarto. ¡Fantástico! Estaba abierto. Sakura razonó que, posiblemente, Nadeshiko le había quitado el seguro a la puerta. Se vistió en vaqueros y camiseta; cepilló los dientes; peinó el pelo y emprendió camino, otra vez, a la habitación de huésped para eliminar la evidencia que exponía que no había dormido junto a Syaoran: el colchón inflable.

Al bajar las escaleras olfateó el aroma inconfundible de tortillas de huevo con tocino. En la cocina estaban Eriol, Tomoyo y Nadeshiko; ésta última cocinando, para variar. Los saludó en general, frotándose los ojos.

–Muy buenos días, Sakura –le contestó Tomoyo con dulzura.

A la sazón, la señora Kinomoto posó la vista sobre su hija.

–¡Uy, cielo! No te ves nada bien.

–Eso es porque no pegué ni un ojo toda la noche –aseguró Sakura, tumbándose sobre una silla. Eriol se levantó para posarle en frente un plato, taza y cubiertos.

Nadeshiko continuaba friendo los huevos.

–¿A qué se debió eso, cariño? –preguntó.

–Nada, mamá. Dejémoslo con que estuvo bastante movidita.

Por supuesto que a lo que Sakura se refirió fue a los constantes brincos sobre el lecho improvisado de aire. Sin embargo, se había dispuesto a omitir detalles, ya que no los podía contar. A raíz de eso originó una malinterpretación por parte de Nadeshiko, Eriol y Tomoyo. La primera del grupo emitió un aullido de emoción y, después de haberle servido el desayuno a Eriol, besó a Sakura en la frente. El segundo carraspeó, y se hizo el desentendido al alabar el plato de la señora Kinomoto. La tercera, Tomoyo, se limitó a sonreír; un tanto preocupada, porque sabía que Sakura no reparó en lo que dijo ni se percató de las reacciones causadas a su alrededor.

–¿Te preparo un plato como el de Eriol, hija?

–No, mamá. Mejor me como unos _waffles_. ¿Tenemos suficiente azúcar en polvo todavía?

–Creo que sí, busca en la despensa. Aunque sería conveniente que fueras al supermercado a comprar unos ingredientes que necesito para una receta.

–¿Vas a cocinar almuerzo, mamá?

La interpelada asintió una vez.

–Pero, ¿por qué? Nos quedó comida de ayer por la noche.

Nadeshiko sonrió, de manera forzada, entre dientes. En otra ocasión hubiera regañado a Sakura, pero estaba frente a Tomeriol. No podía hacerlo.

–Recuerda que tenemos un invitado, cariño. Y debemos…

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Syaoran se apareció en la pieza con una bandeja de cartón que soportaba cuatro vasos de mismo material, y con una bolsa de papel pintada con perfumadas manchas de margarina.

–Pensé en comprarles _capuccinos_ a todos –anunció–. Y unas rosquillas.

La señora Kinomoto juntó las palmas, con elocuencia y sonoridad.

–Oh, joven Syaoran. Llega en un momento perfecto. Justamente estábamos hablando de usted.

El aludido miró a su en derredor. Posó un instante los ojos en Sakura.

–¿En serio? Espero que bien.

–¡Qué modesto es! Estábamos comentado qué clase de comida le provocaría para el almuerzo –Nadeshiko caminó a su encuentro, para ayudarlo con la bandeja. Sakura, entretanto, colocó dos _waffles_ en el tostador.

–¿A mí? Puede cocinar lo que a usted se le antoje, Nadeshiko. Estoy seguro de apreciarlo.

La joven mamá se sintió halagada.

–Es usted un caballero, Syaoran –dijo–. Atento y enérgico. Y… –la señora se le acercó, susurrando de modo casi inaudible lo siguiente–: Y realmente aprecio que no le haya permitido dormir a mi hija durante la noche –le dio un amigable codazo, guiñándole un ojo–. Me gusta: todo un semental.

El joven no entendió ni jota del comentario; por lo que se limitó a sonreír, confundido. Eriol volvió a hacerse el desentendido; Tomoyo siguió sonriendo; y Sakura, que por fin cayó en el chiste, mandó a los demonios hasta a Mahatma Gandhi.

***

–¡Por qué no me dijiste que él era el padrino de bodas! –le reclamó Sakura a Tomoyo, en el pasillo de las pastas, dos días después.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

–Es que no lo sabía –respondió.

–¿Que no lo sabías? ¡Cómo no pudiste saber un dato tan importante como ese, Tomoyo! ¿Eriol nunca te lo dijo? ¡Cómo Eriol pudo obviar a su mejor amigo!

–Se suponía debía de ser una sorpresa –aclaró Tomoyo, inspeccionando un paquete de fideos–. Había escuchado sobre Syaoran Li con anterioridad, pero jamás me imaginé que él iba a ser nuestro padrino de bodas. Incluso, al elaborarle la invitación, no asocié que… ¡ESO ES! –gritó de repente.

Sakura la miró extrañada.

–¿Qué es qué? –preguntó.

–¡La tarjeta! ¿Recuerdas las tarjetas de invitación que tú, tía y yo ornamentamos?

La aludida tragó con dolor.

–Sí, eran setenta –y faltaban setenta más.

–Bueno, fue allí donde leí el distinguido nombrecito. Por eso me sonaba tan familiar –concluyó la futura novia, con tono victorioso.

Sakura no comprendía.

–¿Y por qué no funcionó conmigo?

–No lo sé… Pero apuesto a que la tía también leyó la tarjeta cuando ocupó tu lugar. Recuerda que, en cierto punto, manifestaste que ibas a descansar por cinco minutos, y te quedaste dormida en el sofá de la sala.

–¡Me dolían los dedos, Tomoyo! Acababa de regresar del trabajo y lo que menos me provocaba era doblar y clasificar tarjetas.

–Muy bien, te comprendo. De todos modos, aquella es una labor que, como dama de honor, haz de realizar. Ten en mente que eres la mano derecha de la novia, o sea, _moi_.

«Mano Derecha» torció el gesto.

–Sí. Así como también es mi trabajo conseguirle el almuerzo al padrino de bodas.

Las dos amigas habían realizado una travesía a lo amplio de toda la ciudad de Tokio para ratificar los arreglos florales del matrimonio civil, aprovechando de una vez en elegir los que se utilizarían futuramente en la gran boda, al tiempo que visitaban diferentes pastelerías. De regreso, hicieron una parada en el supermercado.

Tomoyo libró una risita.

–¿Están bien estos tallarines? –preguntó.

Sakura puso cara de dolor.

–Creo. Déjame revisar –ojeó el papelito en donde había anotado cada uno de los ingredientes. Mientras las chicas decidían si combinar crisantemos rosados con margaritas, Nadeshiko realizó una llamada de urgencia, notificando que cocinaría el plato favorito de Syaoran: Dim Sum, cuyos ingredientes eran bastante distinguidos. Y con distinguidos me refiero a escasos, de nombres extraños, etcétera, etcétera. Sakura no podía estar más contenta, sarcásticamente hablando–. Sí, es la marca que dictó mamá.

–¿Pongo varios paquetes en el carrito?

–No lo sé. Mejor limítate a dos, tres por si acaso… Según lo que entendí el Dim Sum consiste en pequeños bocados de diferentes cosas.

–_Très bien_. ¿Qué más nos falta?

Sakura emitió un bufido.

–Mitad de la lista –dijo–. ¡Esto es ridículo, Tomoyo! ¿Por qué tenemos que estar de carrera únicamente por una receta de comida china?

Tomoyo colocó los tres paquetes de tallarines en el carrito de compras y continuó revisando las estanterías.

–Tranquila –empezó a decir–. Syaoran no es un mal tipo. Quizá aparenta ser muy serio y antipático, pero es de buen corazón.

–¿Estuviste «leyéndolo», Tomoyo? –le preguntó Sakura.

–Ajá. Su aura es de color dorada con leves matices rojos. Significa que es un chico pasional, valiente y emprendedor, familiar… Será un buen padre, además.

Sakura agregó unos «cabellos de ángel» a la compra, y avanzó.

–¿Ya sabes a qué se dedica?

–¿Te refieres a su trabajo? –interrogó Tomoyo–. Sí. Y permíteme decirte que es uno muy interesante.

Sakura no pudo controlar la duda.

–¿Cuál, cuál? –quiso saber.

Su prima, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

–Dejaré que tú lo averigües sola. Deberías de intentar relacionar con él, Sakura. Aunque sea para hacer la farsa más soporta… –enmudeció, interrumpida.

_That's the way, aha, aha. I like it, aha, aha…_

–Ups, perdona. ¿Diga? –contestó a la llamada Sakura.

–¡Cariño! ¿Están todavía en el supermercado?

–Sí, mamá. ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Quería saber si ya compraste la salsa de soja.

–¿La salsa de soja? Ahm, no. Todavía no –declaró–. ¿Ya no la quieres?

–¡No! Por supuesto que sí, pero quería preguntarte cuántas clases de salsa de soja hay.

–Cuántas clases de salsa de soja hay –repitió la hija–. No lo sé, ma. Estamos en el pasillo de las pastas y no he…

–¡Sakura, por aquí! –avisó, de repente, Tomoyo. La castaña anduvo hasta establecerse cerca de ella–. Tenemos tres tipos: normal, _light_, y baja en sodio –le especificó.

–Ma, hay de tres tipos… –expuso Sakura, nombrando cada una–. ¿Quieres que te lleve las tres?

–Espera, hija –contestó Nadeshiko–. Déjame preguntarle.

_Por supuesto_. Se debían de acatar las órdenes de Su Majestad.

Sakura rechinó los dientes cuando escuchó a su madre demandar: «Syaoran, ¿qué salsa de soja prefieres: normal, _light_ o la baja en sodio?» ¡Qué inaudito! ¿No podía contentarlo con lo que sea? Un emparedado de pollo, por ejemplo. ¿Por qué debía de prepararle Dim Sum?

Suspiró. Sabía que gran parte de toda esta idealización hacia Syaoran correspondía a que TODOS creían que era su novio. Comprendía que Syaoran era un huésped, y que debía de ser tratado con las prerrogativas de uno. Pero, vamos: ¿ir a Tokio a eso de las siete de la mañana para poder realizar el pedido de las flores y la torta alrededor de las ocho y, una vez acabado con las diligencias matrimoniales, ir a un supermercado a eso de las 9.30 para llegar a casa a no más de las 11.00 y empezar a cocinar un plato que consistía en pequeños platitos y comerlo, exactamente, como a la una? ¡Qué exagerado! No más faltaba que la mandaran a doblarle los calzoncillos.

–La normal. Muy bien, mami. Sí, ya la metí en el carrito. ¿Algo más? Oh, chocolate amargo en polvo. Perfecto, lo buscaré. Sí, bien. Adiós –trancó–. ¡ARGH!

–¿Pasó algo?

–¡Quiere que al llegar prepare bombones de chocolate porque, adivina, el chocolate es el dulce favorito de Su Real Majestad! –chilló.

–¿El «majestad» es Li, verdad?

–¡Tomoyo, es injusto! Él ni siquiera quiere ayudarme en aparentar ser mi novio. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerle favores de tales calibres?

–Bueno, pero míralo desde este ángulo: tampoco ha negado nada. Por muy en contra que esté de tu farsa, no ha dicho o hecho nada que te perjudique.

–Quizá tengas razón pero…

–¿Pero qué?

Sakura resopló.

–Es muy desagradable ver a mamá embelesada por él. Sobre todo cuando nada es cierto –alegó–. Temo que, a la final, cuando tu boda concluya y con ella la farsa, me reprenderá por haber dejado escapar lo que para ella se consideraría como «un buen partido».

–Ánimo, prima. Tal vez, a la final, no todo salga tan mal y tú y él intimen una amistad.

Aquello no sonó apetecible.

–Oh, preferiría comer tierra –farfulló.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo no le hizo caso y dio a la conversación un mortal giro de 360 grados.

–Explícame, ¿por qué todavía conservas ese repique? –pidió–. Es del mes pasado, se supone que debemos actualizar los tonos mensualmente.

Sakura miró su celular.

–Oh, discúlpame. Es que me agrada esta canción. ¿Tú ya tienes uno nuevo?

Tomoyo asintió con un aullido de emoción.

–Dime cuál es –le rogó la prima.

–Llámame y lo sabrás.

La aludida buscó curiosa, en su directorio, el número del celular de Tomoyo. Marcó el botón de llamar y esperó. El teléfono de la pelinegra tardó un segundo en sonar una canción conocida, cuyas letras eran introducidas por un rápido estribillo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

–¿Christina Aguilera?

_Sweet, sugar, candyman._

–No puedo creer que la tengas a ella –exclamó.

–¡Sí! –afirmó Tomoyo, pegando saltitos y aplaudiendo–. ¡Me encanta la canción! Además alude a Eriol a la perfección… Bueno, excepto en lo de «tiene tatuajes sobre y bajo su hombro». Pero todo lo demás es una perfecta descripción de él.

Sakura volteó los ojos, expresando la resignación: «es mi amiga, y la quiero».

–Bien, Tomoyo. Lo que tú digas…

También a ella le gustaba la canción. Pero como todo lo referente a _miss_ Aguilera entraba en la categoría de Placeres Culposos, jamás lo iba a admitir. Empujó el carrito hacia el pasillo de los dulces, observando los anaqueles en busca de chocolate amargo en polvo. Mientras tanto, Tomoyo le preguntó:

–¿Qué canción pensarás colocar?

–No lo sé. Quizá _Last Resort_ de Papa Roach: una que aluda a mi nueva y patética vida –bromeó–. O _You're the one that I want_, de Vaselina. Creo que optaré por la segunda –dijo sonriente.

–Te apoyo en esa, prima –coincidió Tomoyo–. Siempre he asegurado que serías una bonita Olivia Newton-John. ¡Eh, mira! –profirió–. Esto es lo que tenemos que llevarles, ¿cierto?

Sakura observó el producto.

–Sí. También hay chocolate semi-amargo en polvo…

–¿Cuántos paquetes compramos? –intervino Tomoyo.

La interpelada lo pensó un segundo.

–Tres –dijo. Y tomó dicha cantidad.

Su compañera se quedó mirándola.

–Pero, Sakura. Hay que llevarles chocolate amargo en polvo.

–Sí. ¿Y qué pasa? –inquirió la castaña.

–Pues, que tomaste tres paquetes de chocolate semi-amargo en polvo.

–Oh –Sakura volteó el rostro para observar el trío errado. Delineó una sonrisa y admitió–: Ya lo sé.

No los cambió.

***

Syaoran no era precisamente el modelo ideal de hombre sociable. O extrovertido. O todas esas actividades que inmiscuían algún movimiento de labios y un trabajo en equipo con las cuerdas vocales.

A pesar de la seguridad que Tomoyo me había conferido estimulándome a simpatizar con él porque probablemente un día nos haríamos amigos, ese día nunca aconteció. Y créanme: yo realmente intenté hasta lo imposible.

Posteriormente al almuerzo Dim Sum el cual, por cierto, fue una maravilla, lo intenté todo, sin fructuosos resultados. Esa misma tarde amasé los bombones de chocolate sin deliberadamente emanar ni un solo gemido de queja. A pesar que mamá por poco sufrió un infarto al notar que el polvo de chocolate que compré no era amargo sino semi, la familia –incluyendo a Eriol– me alabó los postrecitos. El cumplido de Syaoran consistió en un «no están mal», exclusivamente. Me aguanté las ganas de golpearlo con el rodillo.

Si bien seguíamos durmiendo juntos (ojo: no revueltos), por las noches no había mejora de la relación. Él leía y/o escribía. Y yo: _a)_me quedaba dormida, _b)_meditaba, o _c)_me quedaba dormida al finalizar de meditar. Muchas veces quise preguntarle qué libro estaba leyendo. Se veía interesante considerando que podía pasar cuatro horas sumergido en las páginas. O qué historia/carta/ensayo/tontería escribía.

La conversación más larga que tuvimos (y que sorprendentemente la empezó él) duró un minuto. Y fue para cuestionarme dónde guardábamos las toallas limpias.

–En el armario –le respondí. Me vi tentada a agregar: donde nos besamos, ¿recuerdas? Pero me contuve: él no era adepto de mencionar el tema, y yo prefería que tampoco lo hiciera.

–¿A tu madre no le molestará que tome un par?

–Oh, no. Será un honor para ella que las espléndidas yemas de tus dedos acaricien las plebeyas e insignificantes pelusas de la tela de la toalla.

–Bien, porque las del baño están todas húmedas –bajó los escalones, pero se detuvo en medio del descanso–. ¿Te traigo unas? –me preguntó.

He de confesar que me hallé desarmada ante su repentina preocupación por mí…

–Yo, este…

–Dime sí, o no. ¿O continuarás apoderándote de la mía?

… mas el breve embelesamiento se esfumó en un palpitar.

Mientras tanto acompañaba a Tomoyo con las diligencias del matrimonio civil y la maldita boda. ¡Era increíble! Todo lo debíamos pensar, multiplicado por dos. Ya habíamos elegido y reservado la iglesia, e inspeccionado los restaurantes de diez hoteles distintos donde poder celebrar la recepción. Entre las opciones destilaban el _Tokyo Palace_ (¡cashing, cashing!); el _Hanashiro Hotel_ (uno muy hermoso, calificado como mi favorito); el Hilton de Tokio, y demás.

El asunto de los vestidos del cortejo estaba en pleno desarrollo. Las telas habían sido elegidas y nuestras medidas tomadas. No obstante se iniciaría a trabajar sobre ellas dentro de una semana; por lo que debíamos de asistir una segunda vez para volver a ser medidas, luego una tercera a probarnos los vestidos y por último una cuarta, a remendar una que otra posible fallita imaginaria.

Si algún día llegaba a casarme, ¡por los Cielos que haría una sola boda! La civil, vestida de blanco. ¿Qué más sencillo que eso?

Aprovechaba la compañía de Tomoyo para quejarme de Syaoran. ¡No podía evitarlo! No mentía al aseverar que me mostraba recatada en su presencia. En parte porque me intimidaba hasta la médula con su entrecejo fruncido y su mirada tostada y penetrante: «Soy mejor que todos ustedes, no lo olviden». Y porque aspiraba ganarme su simpatía con humildad.

Pero ya me estaba cansando...

Había algo en Syaoran Li que me hacía querer emanar las más cínicas frases jamás antes pensadas. Así que, a medida que los días transcurrían, mi autocontrol se desvanecía. Eran dos coeficientes indirectamente proporcionales. Casi como él, y yo.

* * *

(N. del A): Capítulo 3. Bueno... espero les haya gustado igualmente. Sobre las actualizaciones, quería decirles que sí actualizaré... pero ni yo sé cuándo. Todo depende del tiempo libre que tenga, de mi bipolaridad, etc, etc. Paciencia. La historia también me agrada, así que procuraré dedicarme a ella bien chévere, sobre todo en la ortografía. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que la leen, me alegra el día saber que les gusta.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Una tarde cualquiera le tocó a ella cocinar la cena. Y hasta el tope de platos italianos, nacionales y chinos, decidió preparar una exótica comida marroquí con mucho _couscous_ y especias.

Sakura organizó su altar que en este caso sería la cocina, y le otorgó el ambiente zen necesario para cocinar sin reservas, con ánimos y sin ningún pensamiento inoportuno.

La música era la medicina de las bestias, eso decían. No que ella fuera una, pero los sonidos coordinados y melodías divertidas calmaban eficazmente su neurosis. Fue primero a su cuarto, en busca del reproductor para escuchar todo a volumen alto; eligió el CD que su actual temperamento le sugería escuchar; y bajó las escaleras velozmente para al punto sumergirse en el trance melódico.

Depositó el círculo tornasol en el aparato y enseguida comenzó a picar un tomate. El sonido de unos cascabeles hizo lo suyo a su estado de ánimo, que pronto fluyó con la tonada.

_All the old paintings on the tombs, they do the sand dance don't you know  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh),  
they're falling down like a domino._

_All the bazaar men by the Nile, they got the money on a bet  
Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh),  
they snap their teeth on your cigarette._

Ah. Se sentía tan bien moviéndose de aquí para allá, sacudiendo la cabeza, dando uno que otro girito cuando se podía al son de la reverberación, y cantando en voz alta.

_Foreign types with the hookah pipes say:  
"Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh"  
__Walk like an Egyptian. __Walk like an Egyptian._

A _Walk like an Egyptian_ le siguió otro exitazo de los 80, más vibrante y melancólico; completamente pegadizo: Toto.

_Hold the line,  
love isn't always on time (no, no, no)._

Sakura pensó cuan increíble un grupo masculino con el nombre de un perro del país de Oz podía ser.

La siguiente canción abrió paso al sonido sexy de _Caribbean Queen (No more love on the run)_, permitiéndole revolver la amalgama de _couscous _mientras meneaba las caderas. También probó la salsa de _harira_ como sólo ejemplares _playgirls_ lo saben hacer: con el índice, de forma muy insinuante.

El repertorio siguió avanzando hasta colisionar con el _track_ número 7. La sugestiva oración que tenía como título lo decía todo: _I'm so excited_.

Los platillos de una batería, las teclas de un piano. Todo resonó en la habitación.

_Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen,  
tonight we'll put all other things aside._

_  
Get in this time and show me some affection,  
we're goin' for those pleasures in the night.  
_

Sakura no se contuvo.

_I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you…_

Se restregó por toda la nevera, con los brazos alzados al aire y los ojos cerrados.

_I want to squeeze you, please you. I just can't get enough,  
and if you move real slow I let it go._

_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it,  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it.  
_

_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it,  
and I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you._

Verso tras verso, la joven enfatizaba la afirmación del coro, desahogándose sin consuelo; como confesando un sentimiento tortuoso desde hace tiempo aprisionado en su pecho. Un deseo secreto.

_Look what you do to me. You've got me burnin' up  
(Oh oh oh oh ah)._

_  
How did you get to me? How 'bout you give it up?  
I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you._

Y nunca se dio cuenta –sino hasta que dejó de escuchar la canción– de cuando Syaoran llegó a la casa, la vio bailando en la cocina y le pausó la diversión.

***

Oí tres graves, monótonos y secos aplausos. Uno, dos, tres.

–Me parece fantástico que hayas elegido ese tema; demuestra a la perfección tu desesperación. Imaginé que te hallabas necesitada.

Silencio.

Ahm, ¿fue eso un insulto?

–Deberías de agregar otra canción a tu repertorio –continuó el muchacho–. ¿Has visto _Flashdance_? Hay una canción cuyo título me recuerda a ti. Creo que es la melodía que ella utiliza para hacer ejercicios; no estoy seguro.

Ahm, ¿_Maniac_?

–¡Muy bien! –me premió Syaoran–. Veo que estás bien informada.

¿Tercer insulto? Esperen, ¿acaso acabo de escuchar el golpe de un gong? ¡Argh! Respira, Sakura, respira. No lo hieras con la sartén. No, no; no sería correcto. ¡Usa el rallador de queso! ¡SÍ! Destrózale el rostro y luego le echas limón.

–Sabes, estoy empezando a reconsiderar tu oferta monetaria. Todos estos días bajo interrogatorio y jamás he declarado tu farsa.

Aquellas últimas cinco palabras me hicieron volver en mí. _Jamás he declarado tu farsa-farsa-farsa…_ Aterricé como un cohete a la realidad.

–Espera, espera –conseguí promulgar–. ¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir? Creo que me quedé congelada en el tiempo, varios segundos atrás, cuando me llamaste ninfómana y desquiciada.

–Simplemente reclamo mi recompensa.

–O sea que quieres participar en la farsa.

–No exactamente –comentó él–. Verás: no me veo para nada seducido por tu plan. Sin embargo, el no acusarte me hace, en cierto modo, tu cómplice. Y te ves beneficiada por ello; por lo tanto sería correcto que, debido a mi silencio, yo merezca algo.

Abrí la boca. ¿Desde cuándo Syaoran Li era conocido como «Chico Cizaña»?

–Entonces, quieres que te pague.

–Con intereses. Digamos, 15.000 yenes más.

La abrí aún más…

–¿Cómo? ¡Por qué!

–Simplemente por convivir contigo las 24 horas del día, hasta el día de la boda.

… y cerré. No podía creerlo. Quien parecía ser un manso y odioso gatito, ahora se transformaba en un tigre asesino que no tardó en mostrarme las filudas fauces.

–Todo esto por dinero –sentencié con amargura.

Syaoran lo caviló un segundo.

–No. A decir verdad, el dinero no mueve un nervio en mí. Realmente lo interesante es hasta qué punto eres capaz de llevar esta mentira, y cuánto estás dispuesta a entregar (material o no) para perdurarla.

Pelé ambos ojos como platos.

–¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que conseguías un placer morboso en verme sufrir!

–Has de admitir que es una situación bastante tentadora –defendió–. Hasta un psicólogo encargado en el estudio del comportamiento humano se vería persuadido.

Me sentí como un perro al compararme él con un experimento; de aquellos que babean cuando escuchan una campanita.

–Es usted muy cruel, Syaoran. Para no decirle lo peor.

–¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se supone que debo llamar yo a una mujer propensa a realizar sus caprichos a toda costa?

¿Capricho? ¿Acaso él creía que todo esto lo hacía por diversión?

–Oh, no venga con este nuevo giro: No puede considerarse «Señor Correcto» después de haber aceptado dinero chantajeándome.

–Tal vez no –asintió–, pero soy al único que le queda dignidad. Además, a usted no le conviene que yo la descubra.

Continué fulminándolo con la mirada mientras apretaba fuertemente con la derecha el mango del cuchillo de la carne. «Un solo movimiento de tu hombro, eso es lo único que necesitas» me dije a mí misma, pensando en _Hey Jude._

–Entonces, ¿acepta pagarme lo que me prometió, más los intereses? –preguntó Syaoran.

Un mínimo movimiento de hombro y el filo del cuchillo podrá atravesarle la…

–Sí, acepto –decidí, ignorando y olvidando mis pensamientos homicidas–. Pero de ahora en adelante tendrás que llamarme «Sakura», y yo a ti «Syaoran».

Él no se vio muy alegre que digamos, pero aceptó con un ausente alzado de hombros. Le pedí que colocara en marcha el reproductor y retomé mi labor anterior de cortar la carne, trozo por trozo.

Su Majestad permaneció en su lugar, cerca del umbral de la cocina, apoyado en la jamba de la puerta.

–¿Cómo te regresaste? Se suponía que estabas con Eriol y mamá en Tokio –le pregunté, para tener algo de qué hablar.

–Pasamos por el aeropuerto y alquilé un vehículo –me contestó.

–Hum, entiendo –alcé una esquina de la cortina para asomarme por la ventana. De súbito percibí una apocalíptica Chevy Tahoe, color verde oscuro, y del tamaño de un elefante bebé. ¡Qué exagerado!–. ¿Va a reclutar un ejército, Syaoran? ¿O está pensando en enviar a la familia de excursión por el monte Fuji?

El interpelado emitió, arrastradamente, una forzada carcajada.

–Como padrino de bodas debo realizar ciertas actividades y ayudar al novio con cualquier encargo; la prioridad es el espacio.

Bla, bla, bla. Estúpido Chico Altruista.

–Además –agregó–, me gusta controlar esa clase de autos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y añadí la carne a la mezcolanza de _harira_. Syaoran se acercó a mi territorio, para averiguar lo que preparaba.

–¿Qué haces, _couscous_? –preguntó.

Me sorprendió un poco que conociera el plato.

–Sí –le contesté–. ¿Podrías probarlo? No sé cómo está de sabor.

–¿Le agregaste sal?

–Sí –respondí–. Pero no sé si la cantidad adecuada… espero no haberme pasado. Ah, ten cuidado: está caliente.

Escuché el ruido de un cubierto caerse al suelo, seguido de un gemido humano.

–¡Y ahora es que vienes a decírmelo! –se quejó Syaoran, con el entrecejo muy fruncido.

–Ups, lo siento –susurré. ¡Mentira! Estaba doblándome de la risa por dentro: ¡su expresión no tenía precio!–. ¿Fueron a elegir los trajes para el matrimonio civil? –me escapé disimuladamente por la tangente.

El muchacho asintió en un suspiro, tras haberse bebido un vaso de agua fría.

–También fuimos a decidir los platos de comida. Tu mamá se mostró muy ferviente en la elección.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Sí, así es ella.

–Esta boda es todo un dolor de cabeza –manifestó, apoyándose de espalda a mi lado–. Los preparativos agobian mentalmente a uno. Ya veo la razón por la cual todas las novias llegan al altar con neurosis.

–Sí, te entiendo. Si consigo casarme lo haré por civil, no más.

–Yo por Las Vegas, y ya tendría dónde pasar la luna de miel.

Me reí.

_I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long  
Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song. _

_So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed  
And in the personals column, there was this letter I read:_

–¿La canción de la piña colada? –me preguntó de repente el joven.

_"If you like _Piña Coladas_, and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain._

_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape"._

Me mostré a la defensiva.

–Sí, ¿no te gusta?

–¡Qué va! Me encanta. Mis hermanas la escuchaban a cada rato por la radio –Syaoran se sumergió por un instante en la relajante melodía–. Pero la mayoría de mis recuerdos musicales cobran sentido posterior a la muerte de Cobain –manifestó después, entristecido.

–Ah, los infames 90 –suspiré.

–Con Nirvana y todas aquellas bandas de _grunge_…

–Y Guns N' Roses tratando de subsistir.

Él asintió.

–Luego se popularizó la música _pop_.

–Junto con la tecno.

–Y los Backstreet Boys –arguyó indignado.

–¡Hey! Yo fui a uno de sus conciertos. Y déjame anunciarte que no estuvo para nada mal.

Él mostró una sonrisa presuntuosa.

–Estuvo catastrófico, admítelo.

–No, no lo estuvo –insistí–. Fue uno de los mejores conciertos que he asistido. ¡Punto!

_So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place  
I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face._

_It was my own lovely lady, and she said: "Oh, it's you"  
And we laughed for a moment, and I said: "I never knew…_

Permanecimos en silencio, escuchando el tono sencillo, costero y repetitivo de la canción. Hasta que él expresó:

–Quizá no has ido a muchos conciertos, ¿cuánto apostamos?

Me limité a soltar una sonrisa, atreviéndome a golpearlo suavemente con un codo.

–Mejor se calla, Sr. Li.

No, no había asistido a muchos conciertos. Pero defendería esa primera experiencia con todo mi ser.

… _that you liked _Piña Coladas_, and getting caught in the rain  
And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne._

_  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape"._

***

–Continúa y no prestes atención a la cantidad. Mientras menos las cuentes, mejor –me recomendó Syaoran, pasándome otra tarjetita dentro de un sobre que yo agarré, sellé con saliva y adorné con cinta.

¡Uf! Ya no aguantaba más. Los dedos me dolían debido al constante movimiento de doblar solapas.

–Vamos, no pares.

… las yemas las tenía duras debido al constante roce contra el papel.

–Continúa, no te distraigas.

… la lengua la tenía seca y juraba, ¡juraba! que veía menos que hace dos horas.

–Bien. Ya llevamos cincuenta, faltan sólo veinte más –me alentó Chico Optimista. ¡Uy! Y a mí que me parecía que llevábamos un millón.

Así como había empezado a odiar las hermosas cintas de delicado tul brillante, empecé a odiar las tarjetas. Odié los sobres. Odié los papeles. Odié los árboles de los cuales provinieron esos papeles. Odié la boda y, ante todo, odié a Tomoyo; única culpable de todo esto.

El preludio de la ilustre tortura se había iniciado temprano en la mañana, con el siguiente diálogo de mi prima:

DIÁLOGO DE TOMOYO

–Necesito que las coloquen en los sobres, y las aten con cinta; luego llamarán a todas aquellas personas que asistirán al matrimonio civil. Aquí les hice una lista, son 50 en total… Oh, y les dejo mi agenda con cada uno de los números de teléfono que necesiten. Deberán informarles a todos la fecha, hora exacta, dirección y atuendo para la fiesta. Recuerden que es tradicional japonesa: únicamente se permiten kimonos y yukatas, ¿comprendido?

Veamos: ¿Estaré obligada a transcurrir las restantes, digamos, 12 horas del día cortándome las yemas de los dedos con papel, lamiendo pega de sobre y canturreándole por teléfono indicación domiciliar a 50 invitados. Todo, en compañía de Mr. Simpatía? Sí señora, lo he entendido.

–Eriol y yo nos encargaremos de repartirlas a cada persona. Aunque, bien podrían hacerlo ustedes. ¿Les gustaría…?

–¡NO! –gritamos al unísono, Su Majestad y yo.

–_D'accord, d'accord_. Pero se pierden lo más divertido. Bueno, tengo que irme. Acompañaré a Eriol a medirse las costuras de su yukata. Les deseo suerte, _tatá_.

–_TA. TÁ_, Tomoyo –dije, sin el menor ápice de cordialidad. Realmente estaba tragándome una mala palabrota.

Suspiré y miré a mi vecino. Silencio. Genial; esto sería como un paseo en montaña rusa: una de línea recta y sumamente aburrida.

–Muy bien –esforcé por mostrarme animada–. Empecemos…

FIN DEL DIÁLOGO DE TOMOYO

Todavía no sé por qué no me negué. Probablemente por la perorata sobre ser La Perfecta Dama de Honor y Mano Derecha al mismo tiempo. ¡Qué sé yo! El punto era que, a veces, hay que reconocer cuándo decir: ¡NOOOOO!

–¿Quieres que me toque a mí ensalivar? –se ofreció Syaoran. Y yo lo miré como si toda su persona fuera un milagro.

En mi estado exhausto, él me parecía ser un amor de hombre. Nos habíamos intercambiado los períodos de salivación para que ninguno de los dos se quedara con un amargo sabor de pega en la punta de la lengua. O bien, para que la retención de sabor amargo de pega en la punta de la lengua fuera equitativa.

–Sí, por favor –y le entregué el sobre que todavía no había sellado. Aproveché los segundos de descanso para apoyar mi cabeza en la mesa. Dios mío, no aguantaba más y aún quedaba labor por concluir.

Cerré los ojos para descansar la vista un rato. Me pareció quedarme dormida cinco minutos, quizá menos. Al levantarme, en vez de sentirme enérgica, me sentí peor. Observé a Syaoran que continuaba guardando tarjetitas, sellando sobres y ¡oh! los había ceñido con cinta también.

–¡No! Ese es mi trabajo –gimoteé.

–¿Por qué no te contactas con los invitados mientras yo termino? Luego te ayudaré con el resto de las llamadas.

¡Oh, qué encanto de hombre! Asentí y me propuse a llevar a cabo el pedido… Pero estaba tan cansada. Eran muchas tarjetas que clasificar. Auxilio. No podía más.

–Tomoyo nos dio una lista con los nombres, ¿recuerdas? Tienes que utilizarla. Busca sus números en la agenda; ella aseguró que estaban todos.

Oh. Y yo que por un momento pensé que debía clasificar las tarjetas en «Invitados al Matrimonio Civil» y «No invitados al Matrimonio Civil» para saber a quiénes llamar. No razoné que ya tenía la lista hecha. Gracias, neuronas de Syaoran. Gracias.

Busqué el teléfono inalámbrico, pasé las hojas de la agenda y marqué el primer número.

Dos repiques, tres.

–Buenas tardes, por favor con el señor Seishirou Sakurazuka; habla Sakura Kinomoto. Seishirou-san, ¿eres tú? ¡Hola, cómo estás! Es Kinomo… Sí: Sakura. Muy bien, gracias. Escuche: llamo para notificarle la fecha y hora del matrimonio civil de Tomoyo. Ajá, se realizará en la mansión Daidouji; situada en… Sí, sí, exacto. Sí, allí. ¡Perfecto! No, no es difícil de perder de vista –me reí–. Deberá ir vestido en una yukata: recuerde que será una celebración tradicional japonesa. No, nada de pantalones. ¿Cómo? ¿Sya-syaoran? ¿Li Syaoran? Sí, él está aquí conmigo. Me está ayudando a… ¿Lo conoce? Sí. Sí, por supuesto; no hay problema.

Despegué el auricular de una oreja y lo estiré hacia el muchacho.

–Quiere hablar contigo.

Syaoran tomó el aparato.

–Dime, Sei –¿_Sei_?–. Sí, perfectamente. Gracias, ¿y tú? Oh bueno, eso es típico en ti. ¿Cómo? ¿Lo leíste? ¿Te gustó? Vaya Sei, muchas gracias. Me tomó tres años de investigación y como dos en escribir. Sí, cinco en total. Muchas gracias. Claro, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no la llevas al matrimonio civil? Puedo traducirla allí mismo. Perfecto –pausó–. De maravilla: son todos muy agradables. Sí. Sí: ella es muy peculiar también –lo miré con curiosidad–. Bueno, hablamos otro día Seishirou. Sí, muy bien. Igualmente. Adiós –me devolvió el auricular.

Yo estaba muy absorta como para poder hablar, pero escuché mi nombre al otro lado de la línea y reaccioné.

–¿Diga, Seishirou-san? Sí, sí: lo esperamos. Gracias. Cuídese. Hasta pronto.

Colgué. Al instante miré a Syaoran.

–¿Conoces a Seishirou Sakurazuka?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, de hace tiempo.

–¡Es increíble! Jamás lo hubiera pensado. ¿A quién más conoces? –procedí a curiosear.

–No a muchos, te lo puedo asegurar. Simplemente soy amigo de aquellos cuyos ambientes de trabajo se relacionan con el mío. La última vez que vine me encontré a Seishirou en el _Palace_; estaba asistiendo a una conferencia de arte y cultura Celta. Charlamos un poco.

Yo me quedé pasmada. Apenas la noche anterior me había enterado de pequeñas cantidades de información sobre la vida de Syaoran Li. ¿Recuerdan el libro que les mencioné estaba leyendo? Se llama: _Matar a un ruiseñor._

–Genial obra; Gregory Peck estuvo excelente –comentaría yo, atiborrada de ingenuidad.

Él me respondió sin apartar los ojos de la página a su enfrente:

–El libro es mil veces mejor que la película.

–Siempre es así –le apoyé sin inmutarme–. Lo mismo me ocurrió con _El Diablo viste de Prada._

–¿El qué?

–_El Diablo viste de Prada_, el libro. Primero vi la película y luego leí el libro. Dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Disfruté mucho más el libro.

–Mmm.

–Aunque Meryl Streep es una fantástica actriz –empecé a divagar. ¡Cállate, Sakura!–. Un buen elenco, en general.

Silencio. Decidí tajar mis comentarios hollywoodenses, no queriendo fastidiar a Syaoran. Permanecí largo rato escuchando las hojas del libro pasarse y, entonces, sin que me importara su opinión, le conté mi historia; guardando la tenue esperanza de que me comprendiera.

–… por ello te pedí me ayudaras. En realidad tu intervención fue por pura casualidad –finalicé.

Syaoran no había emitido palabra alguna durante todo mi relato; lo cual me preocupó. Estiré el cuello para mirarlo y comprobar si no se había quedado dormido.

–Pudiste haber sido más consistente con tu madre –me respondió de pronto.

–Lo sé. Pero es más difícil de lo que parece.

Él suspiró.

–Debes aprender a decir «No».

Y yo también suspiré, hundiéndome en la almohada.

–Quizá.

Luego sí nos quedamos dormidos. Nunca supe si se vio enojado por mi insolente y repentina confesión. Así pues, antes de marcar el siguiente número de invitado, se lo pregunté.

–¿Te enojaste por lo que te dije en la noche?

Él no me respondió al instante.

–No. A decir verdad, no. Pero igual no cambia nada.

Clavé los ojos al techo, pensativa.

–No. Supongo que no.

–¡Listo! –cantó de improviso.

–¿Terminaste? –le pregunté emocionada.

–Ajá. 70 tarjetas bien acomodadas y todavía no es de noche –se levantó del asiento y estiró sus extremidades.

Lo miré como anhelosa.

–¿Vas a ayudarme con las llamadas? –quise saber.

–No. Ahora es mi turno de descansar –advirtió sonriente. Torcí el gesto: yo no había descansado tanto–. Además, a las mujeres les encanta hablar por teléfono. No veo por qué sea una molestia tal tarea –le dediqué un mohín–. Voy a preparar té, ¿quieres?

Negué con la cabeza.

–No. Sólo quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

–Suerte.

Imbécil. Marqué el siguiente número y hablé.

–Buenas, ¿con Subaru Sumeragi? ¿Hokuto? Sí, es Sakura. ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien, gracias. Llamo para comunicarles sobre el matrimonio de Tomoyo…

Las mismas palabras las presenté cuarenta y ocho veces. Kamui. Fuuma. Lantis. Hikaru. Kobato…

A cada uno de ellos llamé, viéndome en libertad a las diez de la noche. Estaba tan exhausta que me dirigí con paso pesado a la habitación de huésped. Armé de malagana el colchón de aire y, apenas sentí en mi mejilla la suavidad de la almohada, caí rendida.

No me pregunten a qué hora entró Syaoran al cuarto. No lo sé. No me interesa.

***

Sakura tampoco lo encontró en la habitación la mañana siguiente; únicamente prevalecía el silencio y la cama matrimonial, perfectamente tendida.

Y ella, claro, perfectamente pasmada. La verdad es que Syaoran Li era un hombre bastante extraño. No en el sentido despectivo de la palabra; más bien, de naturaleza peculiar. ¿Qué hombre tendía su cama a la perfección? Y leía. Y comía espagueti sin mancharse las solapas de la camisa de chispas de salsa. Probablemente, Syaoran _sí_ era un duque.

Probablemente ese era su oficio _très intéressant_, como le dijo Tomoyo. Después de todo, Syaoran era amigo y pariente de Eriol; debía, seguramente, de provenir de alguna familia aristocrática inglesa. Quizá era un Lord, y Sakura no se daba cuenta. Quizá vivía en un ostentoso castillo en Hong Kong. Quizá tenía sirvientes y todo tipo de lacayos que le atendían. Quizá tenía un sirviente escondido bajo la cama, quien se la tendía todas las mañanas. Quizá realmente era de sangre noble.

Eso explicaría el porqué se había denegado a dormir en el suelo. Sólo un hombre titularmente más delicado que una dama se rehusaría a dormir en una especie de colchoneta. ¡Vamos! Se supone que los hombres utilizan el mismo calzoncillo volteado. ¿Pueden hacer eso, pero no dormir en una colchoneta? ¡Era ridículo! Por ello, Syaoran, el glorioso Padrino de Bodas, no podía ser cualquier hombre, o humano.

¿Cuál había sido la necesidad de esconder su rol como padrino de bodas, de todas maneras? Igual se sabría; más tarde que temprano, obviamente, pero se sabría. No había sentido en eso si la explicación no era que Syaoran Li podría ser alguien famoso, de renombre importante.

Por un segundo, Sakura sintió el deseo de averiguar bajo la cama de Syaoran e interrogar al fiel vasallo que probablemente se encontraba allí escondido. Pero esfumó la idea; era una tontería.

Bajó las escaleras sin peinarse y medio lavada. Tenía hambre, y no quería hacer esperar a su estómago otros minutos más. Recordó que hoy temprano su familia iría a elegir los juegos de manteles y servilletas para el matrimonio civil y la boda. Obviamente, Nadeshiko se había ofrecido a acompañar a Tomoyo y Sonomi; Eriol, como futuro esposo, debía de acompañarlas; y Fujitaka, también debía asistir para actuar de apoyo a su yerno, quien probablemente terminaría pegándose un tiro al estar rodeado de viejas locas y encajes de lino. Quizá Syaoran también los había acompañado, pensó Sakura.

Así pues, bajó las escaleras, animada. Se prepararía un delicioso desayuno: _waffles _cubiertos con azúcar en polvo y café con leche aromatizado con vainilla. La boca se le hizo agua.

Evitó el último escalón de un brinco, dispuesta a elaborar su deliciosa comida; pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al divisar a Syaoran, parado, en ropas deportivas, sirviéndose una taza de café. Qué mal, no estaría sola.

–Buenos días –saludó el joven, sin siquiera mirarla y sin siquiera flexionar el tono de voz para demostrar alguna emoción en el saludo. Bien podía haber saludado a la cuchara que tenía en mano.

Sakura se mostró vacilante cuando respondió. Aguardó a corroborar si las palabras iban destinadas a ella. Syaoran la miró, y fue entonces que se apresuró a contestar:

–Buenos días.

–Amaneciste temprano hoy.

–Eh, sí. Es que tenía hambre.

–¿Te despertó tu estómago?

–Eh, sí. Algo por el estilo.

Silencio.

–Mmm –dijo Syaoran–, bien.

¡Qué pena!

–Tú también amaneciste temprano hoy –comentó Sakura, mientras se resolvía a sacar unos _waffles_ del congelador. Le convenía hacer algo al entablar conversación con el chico; su seriedad la ponía nerviosa–. Siempre te levantas temprano, ¿no te agotas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No, ya es toda una rutina en mi vida. Siempre salgo a trotar una hora diaria por las mañanas. El aire de Tomoeda es bastante limpio –observó.

–Sí, Tomoeda es bastante fresca en esta época del año –consintió Sakura.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿acaso estaban hablando del clima?

–Pero en verano se torna húmedo y caluroso. Es muy desagradable.

–Sí, en Hong Kong pasa lo mismo.

Afirmativo: _estaban _hablando del clima. Otro silencio glacial, y sólo se escuchó la garganta de Syaoran tragando sorbos de café.

–¿Tienes hambre? Voy a preparar unos _waffles_ –advirtió ella, sacando dos cuadrados de galleta congelada e introduciéndolos en el tostador.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

–No, gracias. Ya desayuné. Tu madre nos preparó _crêpes_.

–¿Se fueron temprano? –quiso saber Sakura, caminando hacia la alacena en busca de azúcar en polvo.

–Hace casi una hora. Dijeron que tenían que visitar diferentes negocios –pausó–. ¿No le echas miel?

La interpelada se quedó en su puesto, petrificada. No había entendido.

–¿Disculpa?

–A los _waffles_, ¿no le echarás miel o sirope?

–Oh, comprendo. No, la verdad no. No me gusta mucho la miel; me empalaga muy rápido.

–Mmm, ya. En fin, partieron todos hacia Tokio en la Chevy. Te dejaron el Toyota para que realizaras algunas compras.

–¿Mamá dijo lo que necesitaba?

Syaoran asintió.

–Te dejó una lista –aclaró, señalando una hoja pendida de un imán en la nevera.

La chica suspiró. Resultó ser que a su mamá le había dado por cocinar _gnocchis_, y debía de ir al supermercado a comprar papas. Miró a Syaoran, intentando descubrir algo en él.

El muchacho se resguardó detrás de sus palmas.

–No me mires a mí, jamás le dije lo que quería comer hoy.

–Sí, bueno. Mamá buscará cualquier manera para consentir tu estómago. ¿Por qué no los acompañaste?

Él sonrió.

–No me seduce mucho la idea de ir a inspeccionar trapos. De todos modos, tu madre no se mostró en contra. ¿Fue mi imaginación, o puedo jurar que le hizo muy feliz el hecho de que tú y yo nos quedáramos solos en casa?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

–No. Tu cabeza funciona de maravillas; así es mamá.

El ¡pling! del tostador interrumpió en el aire.

–Los _waffles_ ya están listos –dijo.

Caminó hacia el electrodoméstico y colocó los cuadrados de pan caliente en un plato. A continuación, los llevó a la mesa sobre la cual le roció la azúcar en polvo. Las pequeñas motitas blancas se derritieron al entrar en contacto con el alimento caliente, y eso la hizo sonreír. ¡Cómo le fascinaban esos _waffles_! Rápidamente llenó una taza de agua, la calentó en el microondas, vertió tres cucharadas de Coffee-mate, dos cucharaditas de café instantáneo y varias gotitas de esencia de vainilla; revolvió la mezcla y se la llevó al comedor mientras su estómago rugía ante la impaciencia.

Por su parte, Syaoran permaneció mirando todo el procedimiento. Realmente no era la primera vez que lo presenciaba. Desde su llegada a la casa de los Kinomotos, Sakura, todas las mañanas, se servía su ración de _waffles_ con azúcar en polvo y café con leche aromatizado con vainilla. Cuando el hambre era voraz, solía comerse tres _waffles_. Pero eran casos muy particulares; la cifra no sobrepasaba esa cantidad.

La mesa de los Kinomotos siempre estaba atiborrada de desayunos. Nadeshiko cocinaba todo tipo de alimento a sus familiares y visitas. De hecho, no había plato que se repitiera en el transcurso de la semana. Incluso Syaoran, al darse cuenta de aquello, empezó a comprar diferentes clases de dulces cuando regresaba de trotar. La única excepción era Sakura, que siempre comía sus _waffles_ con azúcar en polvo y café con leche. Ni siquiera probaba los surtidos traídos por él, o las tortillas de huevo de Nadeshiko que fascinaban a Eriol. Siempre comía _waffles_. _Waffles_ con azúcar en polvo.

–¿No te aburres? –le preguntó Syaoran, tomando asiento, sin poder contener la curiosidad.

Sakura le sonrió con picardía.

–Llevo, exactamente, tres años y diez meses comiendo _waffles _con azúcar en polvo. Puede que logre algún record –dijo, y mordió un bocado de su desayuno.

Él también esbozó una sonrisa.

–Es sorprendente. ¿No crees que llegarás a fastidiarte?

Ella se encogió de hombros, ladeado levemente la cabeza.

–No lo sé. Me gustan mucho. Quizá es como tu rutina de ejercicios –observó–: Ya es algo grabado en mí.

Acto siguiente, la vio hundir un trozo de _waffle_ en el café con leche. El muchacho parecía fascinado.

–¡También lo mojas!

Sakura sonrió llevándose el trozo a la boca.

–Es delicioso –dijo, mientras mordía–. Deberías probarlo –convino, deslizando el plato hacia su compañero.

El chico alzó una palma, sacudiendo la cabeza; gesto cortés de rechazo.

–No, gracias. Sigo lleno por las _crêpes_ de tu madre –rió–. Pero deja la invitación abierta; quizá algún día me decida acompañarte.

La chica lo previno con fingido tono de profecía:

–Cuidado, Syaoran. Un nuevo vicio se creará en ti –hundió otro trozo en la bebida.

El aludido se limitó a torcer la sonrisa a un lado y, repentinamente, al hacerlo, un pequeño hoyuelo se dibujó en su mejilla derecha; una suave línea alargada. Ella no pudo apartar la vista de aquel dulce huequito.

–Ya veremos –sentenció el joven. Al cabo de cinco segundos, el hoyuelo desapareció.

***

–¿Compro papas con concha o sin concha? –pregunté.

Syaoran me miró con una graciosa expresión de desconcierto.

–¿No es lo mismo? –preguntó.

Lo cavilé.

–Pues, verás: No. Probablemente el producto, en apariencia, sea el mismo; pero la concha de la papa contiene un sinnúmero de vitaminas y sustancias que brindan sabor a la receta. Las papas, cuando están peladas, carecen de esas sustancias y, además…

En mi opinión, el canal Gourmet es toda una enciclopedia en cuanto a conocimientos sobre cocina se refiere. Mi madre me había alentado hace años a observarlo, asegurándome que algún día necesitaría de todos esos sagrados conocimientos para cuando estuviera casada.

Yo sabía que aquello no ocurriría, pero al menos aprendí a cocinar platos occidentales, orientales y rápidos entremeses. También me informaba sobre las propiedades químicas de los alimentos. Cada programa se asemejaba casi, casi a una clase de química. Porque eso era lo que, en esencia, se combinaba en la cocina: el arte con la química.

Syaoran se resignó frente a mi increíble y precisa explicación sobre los minerales almacenados en la concha de la papa con un diluido movimiento de su mano.

–Muy bien –dijo–, entonces elígelas con concha.

–Aunque dan más trabajo al preparar, porque hay que pelarlas y todo eso –objeté.

Él me miró sin saber qué opinar.

–¿Qué preferiría tu mamá? –inquirió.

Solté un pequeño suspiro.

–Según ella, el sabor es lo más importante. Sí; mejor elijo las que tienen concha.

Coloqué la bolsa con 15 papas en el carrito de compras y me dispuse a caminar, recorriendo el largo del pasillo. Dios, era ¿qué, la octava vez? que visitaba el supermercado. Ya los de la caja me conocían y demás. Probablemente estaban pensando en donarme un carnet especial de «cliente ejemplar».

Syaoran caminaba tras de mí, arrastrando el carrito de compras, y sacudiendo parsimoniosamente la cabeza, de un lado a otro, cada cuanto yo introducía un producto nombrado en la lista de mamá. Supe que no pudo con la curiosidad cuando me preguntó:

–¿Tu madre ha sido siempre tan…? –parecía buscar la palabra adecuada con la cual describirla, sin originar malentendidos. Gesticulaba con las manos y continuaba esbozando esa graciosa expresión de desconcierto tan suya.

–¿Qué? ¿Una neurótica sumamente atenta a tus necesidades, tanto así que llega a sofocarte? –sugerí, sonrisa cínica en los labios.

Él pareció considerarlo.

–Pues, si tu lo pones de esa manera…

Me reí. Y decidí responderle la pregunta.

–No, la verdad es que no. Según mi padre, la semilla servicial de mamá floreció con el transcurso de los años, cuando gradualmente el hogar y la familia se convirtieron en su prioridad.

Le conté que se había casado con papá muy joven; interrumpiendo con ello una prometedora carrera de modelaje. Mamá había recibido su primer contrato para modelar en una revista tan solo a los doce años. Era la modelo más joven y hermosa de la compañía.

Los años sucesivos ya intercalaba los estudios con las pasarelas de París y Milán. A los dieciséis conoció a su profesor de Historia Universal (mi padre), y se enamoró perdidamente. Para esa edad, mamá ya tenía dos contratos de tres años como la sponsor de los pantalones acampanados Calvin Klein, en Japón; y era una chica CoverGirl.

Pelusillas de inmadurez no se percibían en su rostro, cuerpo, ni forma de ser. Mamá desde muy chica había sido una mujer independiente. Y aquella vida de viajes, insomnio y drogadas anoréxicas había sabido controlarla a la perfección.

Quizá el haber vivido aquellas irreales experiencias fue lo que la impulsó a optar por formar una familia común y corriente; con un buen esposo común y corriente; en una ciudad tan común como corriente. No obstante, mi opinión personal es que lo convencional no toca las puertas de todo individuo. Por ello, mamá tuvo que aprender a sobrellevar una adultez con un hijo gay y una hija sarcástica, sin una buena visión del matrimonio. Casi me da tristeza por mami.

La verdad es que a ella nunca le indignó nuestra orientación sexual o gustos; nos ama tal cual somos. Pero sí se vio fuertemente afectada debido a mi apático punto de vista sobre la familia y el matrimonio y esas clases de necedades. Las ideas, modos de vidas y necesidades van cambiando con las generaciones. Y mami no puede aceptar (o no quiere hacerlo) que mi prioridad como mujer no consiste en tener un marido al cual servirle la cena, platos que restregar, e hijos a quienes lavarle las nalgas.

La mención de la peculiar juventud de mi mamá llevó a que Syaoran preguntara sobre Tomoyo, y quiso saber si ella estaba involucrada en el mismo ambiente.

–… por como actúa y sobre lo que habla –explicó–. Siempre está hablando de moda y marcas de diseñadores.

Me reí mientras lo ponía al tanto respecto a que su mejor amigo iba a casarse con una de las jóvenes modistas prometedoras de la capital. _Que convierte los zapatos, bolsos, carteras o cualquier accesorio primordial de escaparate femenino, en ricas piezas de arte._

Así había descrito el diario de Tokio a Tomoyo, en su sección de Espectáculos. El artículo, primera plana, se había impreso el día posterior a la inauguración de su boutique en la capital.

–Mi prima tiene su estudio allí mismo –le dije a Syaoran–. Y yo soy una especie de asistente personal.

Él alzó una ceja de interés e incredulidad.

–¿Su asistente? –preguntó.

–Sí. Me encargo de traer sus pedidos, organizar su agenda de trabajo, mantener el control de la boutique, sus inventarios. Es un trabajo bastante agotador –sostuve–. También porque procuro ayudar a papá en el suyo.

–¿Eres también su asistente?

Asentí al tiempo que colocaba dos botellas de Coca-Cola en el carrito.

–Le ayudo con las notas y los horarios de sus reuniones. Papá es profesor de iconografía en la universidad de Tokio; y también da clases y conferencias en la secundaria Seijou. Su mente está en perfecto estado, pero ya no puede sentarse a planear una agenda. Por lo tanto, yo le ayudo. Mis jornadas de trabajo consisten en ir y venir del estudio de Tomoyo a la oficina de papá, en la universidad, en la secundaria; y hacia dónde cualquiera de los dos me necesite...

Miré a Syaoran, quien colocaba una caja de azúcar en polvo dentro el carrito de la compra. Pestañeé.

–Dijiste que se había acabado, ¿no? –me miró.

–Sí, sí. Pero, no pensé que… –¡guau! Aquel gesto me dejó completamente sorprendida. Me pareció muy cordial y dulce de su parte.

Él se limitó a sonreírme, por lo que pude vislumbrar por segunda vez el hoyuelo que se marcaba en su mejilla derecha. Entontecí por un instante.

–Eh, ¿por dónde me quedé? –pregunté, volviendo a la realidad.

–Sobre que también eres la asistente de tu padre.

–Oh, sí, eso. Bueno, y debido a mi buena disposición en hacerle el trabajo tedioso a los demás, mamá se aprovechó de la circunstancia para convertirme en la asistente personal de ella igualmente –suspiré–. Y con los preparativos prematrimoniales es peor. Siendo la Dama de Honor aparte, y la asistente de Tomoyo, reúno más y más trabajo.

–Entiendo –dijo Syaoran–. Pero no eres la única: como Padrino de Bodas, yo también me veo obligado a ayudar a Eriol.

–¿Y cuáles son exactamente tus obligaciones? –pregunté.

–Pues, lo de la lista de invitados fue una. En cierto modo, soy la grúa del novio; debo de ayudarle con el cargamento de los pedidos y eso –pensó por un rato, y siguió–: Debo de atender a los invitados en la boda…

–Oh, sí; yo también.

–Realizar el brindis.

–Igual –le aseguré.

–Y velar por su bienestar, en general. Cualquier cosa que necesite, yo se la debo facilitar.

Exhalé aire con solemnidad.

–Estamos en las mismas. Imagínate que en plena boda tendré que cargar con un kit de costura en la cartera, para estar preparada ante cualquier inconveniente "costurístico".

–¿Sabes coser? –preguntó Syaoran.

Me dio un poco de vergüenza contestarle.

–Este; no. Pero he de aprender.

El nuevo timbre de mi celular se hizo escuchar al instante.

_Let it roll, baby roll. Let it roll, baby roll…_

–¿Diga? Ma, ¿ya llegaron? –miré a Syaoran–. No; estamos todavía en el supermercado. Oh, dentro de dos horas estarán en casa. Muy bien. A nosotros nos falta como 30 minutos para terminar con la compra. Sí. Sí, no te preocupes: colocaré las papas a hervir –pausé–. ¿Qué, cómo? Oh, las compré con concha. Sí. Sí, mamá: el sabor por sobre todas las cosas –repetí–. Sí, exacto. _Okey_; cualquier cosa, si no llegan a tiempo para el almuerzo, no te preocupes: Syaoran y yo nos las podemos cavar solos. No, ma; no me refería a eso –me sonrojé–. Simplemente manejen con cuidado, ¿sí? Bien. Adiós.

Syaoran me dedicó una extraña mirada.

–No tenías a The Doors en el celular.

En serio, quedé como tres segundos con la boca abierta. El chico siempre iba al grano con sus anotaciones; provocando que yo no me hallara, mentalmente, en el momento y lugar adecuado. Es decir, hace un minuto hablábamos de papas, Tomoyo y costuras; y ahora yo tenía que abordar opiniones sobre Jim Morrison.

–Oh, es que estoy en pleno proceso de escoger cuál canción colocar como tono de timbre. He considerado a Oasis, Sting, Coldplay, y hasta a Celine Dion; y todavía no consigo la indicada.

Se rió un poquito. ¡Sí, sí: hoyuelo a la vista!

–¿Por qué no eliges la canción que te represente en el momento?

Hice un mohín.

–Eso es lo que he estado intentando, pero todavía no la encuentro.

Él esbozó una sonrisa demasiado pícara para mi gusto. Lo miré intensamente.

–¿Acaso tú sí tienes una canción que te represente, como tono de timbre?

–Bueno…

–¡Oh, Dios mío! _Sí_ tienes una –exclamé–. Dime cuál es –le reclamé.

–No querrás saberlo –me advirtió.

Bufé.

–Oh, sí que quiero, Syaoran. Por algo te lo pregunté.

Él se mordió el labio inferior con el propósito de reprimir otra estúpida sonrisa. No funcionó. ¡Oh, Jesús! Jamás lo había visto realizar tantas expresiones.

–Si tú insistes… –dijo.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Oprimió varios botones y, enseguida, escuché la letra de la canción:

_Money for nothing and chicks for free._

Me quedé boquiabierta.

–No puedo creerlo –empecé a decir, realizando largas pausas entre cada palabra–. ¡Oh Dios mío, te estás burlando mío!

Syaoran volvió a apretar sus labios para, en vano, evitar reírse.

–No, no me estoy burlando tuyo –me aseguró, ¡con su maldito hoyuelo en la mejilla!–. Esto es, simplemente, una especie de broma.

¿Broma? ¿Desde cuándo Su Majestad tenía sentido del humor?

–Ja. Ja. Ja.

–Vamos, no te enojes. No tienes que tomártelo tan personal.

–¡Personal! ¿Que no me lo tome personal? Oh, por supuesto, porque el «money for nothing» no alude a los 85.000 yenes que te ganarás haciendo nada, ¡y la _chick for free_ no soy yo!

Tomé el carrito de compras y lo arrastré lejos de él. Pero escuché su risa, y calculé que me seguía.

–Sakura, espera –oí decirle.

–No, no voy a esperar. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Es increíble que te aproveches de la situación y hasta la coloques como timbre de teléfono. Prácticamente, te estás regodeando de la felicidad que mi farsa significa; porque (sorpresa, sorpresa), tú no la apruebas, y sin embargo, te beneficias de ella. Te encanta verme sufrir, y no quieres echarme una mano; pero sí te tomas tu tiempo en buscar una canción que aluda a mi patética situación. ¡Es increíble!

Yo continuaba vociferando como la propia cuaima, sin que me importara la cantidad de personas que presenciaban la escena. Giré el rostro para ver a Syaoran, y tal fue mi sorpresa al no notarlo detrás; había desaparecido. ¡El muy bastardo había desaparecido! ¡Me había abandonado, sola, en el supermercado, mientras le montaba un numerito!

De pronto sentí un obstáculo que me impidió mover el carrito. Miré hacia el frente con avidez, y lo vislumbré, a él, apoyado con las manos, obstaculizándome. Había dado la vuelta en el otro corredor.

–Sakura –me dijo–, no te lo tomes a pecho.

Oh, Dios mío; juro que se vio irresistible. No obstante, acumulé toda mi antipatía e, inclinándome hacia adelante, lo encaré.

–No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

Empujé el carrito bruscamente para apartarlo del medio. O atropellarlo; una de las dos. Lo comprendió, y se hizo a un lado sin vacilar. Me reí. ¡Ja! Sakura: 01, Su Majestad: 00.

Pero sentí su mano en mi cintura.

Me quedé paralizada. ¡Jesús! Jamás habíamos tenido contacto físico. Bueno, sí: el beso. Pero no cuenta. En aquel momento yo pensaba que se trataba de Satoshi, y ni idea qué pensó él de mí.

–Si cambio el tono del timbre, ¿me perdonarás? –preguntó, mirando una esquina del techo.

–Mmm… puede ser –le dije.

Sin embargo, el chico captó el tono alegre y vencedor de mi voz. Me lanzó una mirada, alzando otra vez su ceja de incredulidad. Exclamó:

–¡Esto te da gracia!

–Ahm, no.

–Por supuesto que sí; le has visto lo cómico al asunto. Tienes que admitir que fue una buena broma.

–No, no lo fue –le aseveré–: Fue una broma pesada, grosera, totalmente insulsa…

Acercó su rostro al mío.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó.

Titubeé.

–¿Qué es qué?

–¿Es eso una sonrisa?

–No.

–¡Es una sonrisa! Debes aceptar que te agradó el chiste.

–No –le dije–. No me agradó. Apártate, Syaoran, si no quieres salir herido.

–No serías capaz.

–Sí, sí lo soy.

–No puedes –decretó él–. Te quedarías si novio, y luego tendrías que buscarte otro y perder otros 85.000 yenes, y soportar a tu encantadora madre.

Buen punto.

–Está bien, está bien –solté–. Pero hazme el favor de apartarte.

Se lo pedía en serio. Su cercanía me estaba azorando.

Syaoran quitó la mano de mi cintura y se arrimó a un lado. Yo puse los pies en marcha.

–Pero acepta que el chiste te dio gracia –insistió, caminando junto a mí.

No pude resistirlo, me reí. Bien, había sido inevitable: Sakura: 01, Syaoran: 02.

* * *

(N. del A.): Jo! Sí que me tomé tiempo con este cap. Espero haya valido la pena. ¡¡¡Ay, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!!! Se les aprecia full, full. ¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 5

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

SEGUNDA PARTE

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Ya cada uno de los miembros de la familia poseía su vestimenta tradicional japonesa confeccionada, planchada y guindada en la percha del armario. Únicamente faltaban días para el matrimonio civil. Aquel, recordemos, se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de Sonomi Daidouji, en el gran patio posterior, al aire libre. La celebración comenzaría a las dos, aprovechando la frescura y sombra del mes de noviembre.

Todo el mobiliario consistiría en piezas de hierro forjado al estilo victoriano, con sombrillas y juegos de manteles en tonos pasteles, y adornos florales rebosados de crisantemos rosados y flores de margarita. La comida se resumiría en entremeses y un bufet frío, a través del cual cada invitado optaría por servirse su bocadillo de arroz favorito. _Onigiris, gyozas, sashimis_, etcétera. De bebidas: cocteles frescos y ponches frutales. Y de postre una fuente de chocolate se erigiría sobre la mesa, para llevar a cabo un _fondue_ con frutas (fresas, bananas, cerezas, mango) y nueces (_macadamia_ y bellotas).

Realmente todo estaba organizado y bien pensado para aquel día especial. El juez se presentaría a eso de las seis, y uniría a los sagrados esposos mediante el permiso que le confiere la Ley.

Las reservaciones en el hotel Hanashiro, para la boda, también estaban aseguradas. En general, Tomoyo y Eriol habían actuado con astucia y tiempo adelantado; logrando así, un poco de orden mental. De todos modos, si bien el matrimonio estaba chequeado y la boda en pleno análisis de ideas, lo que no se había asegurado era la despedida de solteros y solteras.

Se tenía claro que se realizaría, pero no _qué_ se realizaría. ¿Qué se haría? Tomoyo había refutado la idea de visitas a strippers, y, sin embargo, luego cambió de parecer; porque si Eriol no podía asistir a una, ella no podría presenciar ninguna tampoco.

Así que los días restantes los dedicaron, todos, a solucionar el bloqueo de creatividad mental.

En términos hogareños la familia se encontraba viviendo un buen momento. Se respiraba camaradería y tranquilidad en la casa de los Kinomotos. La más alegre de todos era, por supuesto, Nadeshiko. Estaba inmensamente impresionada por el nuevo trato que se conferían Sakura y Syaoran, el cual había mejorado tremendamente.

Ante sus ojos, habían sido una pareja un tanto extraña: sin demostraciones cariñosas, pero con interminables y simpáticas conversaciones. A decir verdad, Sakura y Syaoran no actuaban como una pareja convencional. No se besaban muy a menudo (¡no se besaban en absoluto!), había poco contacto físico (un roce de hombros, por aquí por allá), pero hablaban, hablaban y hablaban (más bien, se reían y bromeaban mutuamente).

Nadeshiko pronto se resignó ante sus especulaciones. Y creyó que aquel extraño comportamiento se debía a cuánto se asemejaba la hija al padre respecto a la costumbre de no demostrar muchos gestos románticos en público. Para sentirse mejor, casi siempre concluía sus pensamientos con la imagen de su hija besándose con Syaoran en el armario. Si así eran en la intimidad, se decía, entonces no le importaba la escasez de afecto; cosa poco común entre jóvenes. «Siempre y cuando sean todas las noches enérgicos –murmuraba–, está bien».

***

_Arreglos florales: _listos.

_Yukatas y Kimonos: _listos.

_Comida: _lista.

_Banda musical: _lista (y de las mejores).

_Preparativos generales para el matrimonio civil: _listo, listo_._

_Tarjetas de invitación para la gran boda: _entregadas.

_Futuros regalos para los novios: _en proceso.

–¿A cuál tienda nos advirtió Tomoyo que debíamos ir? –pregunté, mirando otra lista; una extensa, de regalos.

El conductor a mi izquierda respondió:

–Primero a la Sony, para comprar la mercancía tecnológica. Y luego a la _Twin Bells_ para lo demás.

Me quedé mirando la lista. Cuatro hojas, letra Calibri 11. Sin interlineado.

Y todo eso Syaoran y yo lo teníamos que registrar con un aparatico parecido a una pistola láser con forma de la cabeza de E.T. el extraterrestre.

No me molestaba esta diligencia, al contrario, me llamaba mucho la atención. Jamás había tenido una de esas cosas en mano. Me sentiría como toda una guerrera galáctica al registrar los precios de los bártulos. Así como la princesa Leia. ¡Fantástico! Por fin la boda tendría algo de emoción.

En la Sony –una tienda de última tecnología– registramos todo lo que el novio y la novia supondrían iban a necesitar en su futura vida de esposos: tostador, microondas, licuadora, una wafflera, batidora, máquina para hacer pan, cafetera eléctrica. Esta era una lista muy extensa porque a Tomoyo, otra excelente cocinera, le fascinaba preparar complicados platos y postres. Su especialidad: la cocina italiana (ajá –sorpresa, sorpresa–, la favorita de Eriol).

Pónganme en duda si esos dos no son el uno para el otro: inteligentes, guapos, recatados, finos, de ojos azules, cabellos oscuros, manos cuidadas. ¡Oh, Dios mío! El mundo nunca estará preparado para sus niños. Estos serían tan perfectos, que apuesto destilarían luz al nacer; y que saldrían del vientre de Tomoyo con corona y cetro en mano. Serían tan perfectos y espirituales, que probablemente su nacimiento está señalizado en el código de la Biblia; con palabras claves como: perfección, aristocracia, sabiduría. «Tomeriol» probablemente está en ese código. Y de seguro Nostradamus realizó alguna profecía sobre ellos también.

En fin, Syaoran y yo estuvimos casi dos horas revoloteando frente a utensilios electrodomésticos y exprimidores de jugo robots. En una de esas, fuimos al piso de los videojuegos y estrenamos un nuevo juego de Mario. Syaoran lo estrenó; yo perdí al cabo de un minuto detrás del control.

Registramos todo: videojuego, consola y televisor plasma. Ya tendríamos tres razones importantes por las cuales visitar a Tomeriol. En seguida nos dirigimos a _Twin Bells_ para adquirir los objetos y ornamentaciones necesarios para la casa. Ésta también era una tienda muy grande. Y parecía una mansión, porque poseía todo tipo de mobiliario bien acomodado: juegos de sofás con sus correspondientes mesitas de café, las alfombras de piel que mejor le combinaban, y grandes y modernos floreros con, también, el tipo de flor conveniente. Eran ramilletes falsos, por supuesto, me sorprendería mucho si resultaban ser reales.

Nos atendió una deslumbrante señorita; tan delgada como un pajar. Y con unas protuberancias…

Me entendieron, ¿cierto?

Eran inmensas y absurdamente falsas. Tan falsas como la sonrisa que le ofrecí cuando se nos acercó a brindar ayuda. De hecho, se acercó a Syaoran a brindarle ayuda. Y yo pude presenciar el momento en que, disimuladamente, se desabrochó un botoncito del cuello de su camisa para abrir más su escote, antes de presentársele como:

–Ichigo Katsuka, a sus servicios.

Jum. Ya me imaginaba yo qué clase de servicios estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle.

Syaoran y yo realizamos nuestro trabajo hasta que, de pronto, él se sintió muy sediento, y se ofreció a ir en busca de un poco de agua para los dos. Se dirigió al mostrador tras el cual se encontraba instalada Ichigo, y le preguntó por una panadería cercana. Ella le respondió que en la segunda cuadra, a mano derecha, había una. Pero que como esta tienda era muy, muy de caché, estaba escrito como ley servirle bebidas a sus distinguidos clientes. Así que la chica desapareció por unos instantes y reapareció, bandeja en mano, con dos vasos de Nestea refrescante, para él y para _ella_.

¿Que dónde estaba el mío? No lo sé. Probablemente en algún lugar entre «bien» y «gracias».

La estúpida pelirroja falsa empezó a entablar conversación con Syaoran de la siguiente manera:

–Me encanta su camisa, señor. He estado buscando una que se le parezca para regalársela a mi hermano. Tiene la misma talla que usted. ¿Recuerda dónde la adquirió?

Syaoran se echó una rápida miradita a su torso.

–No realmente, señorita –respondió.

La zorra siguió hablando.

–Oh, por favor, llámeme Ichigo. Pues, se ve muy cómoda. ¿Me permitiría inspeccionar la tela? –tocó el brazo izquierdo de Syaoran, que estaba apoyado en el mostrador de cristal. De pronto alzó las cejas y articuló un silencioso «Oh» con los labios. Entonces repuso–: Vaya. Guau. ¡Buenos días señor Bíceps!

¡Dios mío! Sentí ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué clase de vulgar y trillado halago fue aquel?

Sin prestar mucha atención a mi labor, registré un horroroso tapiz en relieve, que representaba dos gallos de pelea desplumándose, a la lista de «Objetos Necesarios para los Futuros Esposos». La Ichigo no apartó su mano del brazo de Syaoran, sino que empezó a acariciarlo. ¡Y el muy tonto encantado!

–Usted debe de practicar algún deporte, señor.

–Sí, en efecto, hago artes marciales.

–Oh, ¿es cinta negra? –preguntó. Y yo también me mostré curiosa.

–Soy cuarto Dan, de hecho.

–Guau –dijo–. Sexy –¡asco!–. ¿Y a qué se dedica, usted? No es de Tokio, ¿cierto? Nunca le he visto –de ñapa: Tokio es una ciudad muy grande, querida–. A pesar de ser una ciudad grande, casi todos se conocen. Al menos yo conozco varios círculos influyentes –sonrió.

Vieron, ya sabía yo cuál era su verdadero trabajo. Piensen, que es fácil: empieza por «P».

–No. Soy profesor de Historia Oriental en la universidad de Hong Kong. Me especializo en la literatura y el arte hindú –aclaró Syaoran, lanzando su sonrisa estúpida número cien.

–Oh, India –murmuró la muchacha, acercándose a él. Seguía acariciándolo, pero esta vez había deslizado su mano por debajo de la manga y le rozaba la piel con las uñas–. Yo también me especializo en un arte de por allá –dijo–. Y se llama: Kama Sutra.

¡LA MUY PERRA! No pude soportar más. Sufrí un despliegue de cólera y me acerqué a los tortolitos.

–Cariño, ¿te parece bien esta lámpara para la casa? –anuncié, señalándole una lamparita de noche.

Syaoran me miró extrañado y la Ichigo me fulminó con sus dos ojos. Ja: pan comido. Yo proseguí.

–También pensé en una alfombra de piel para el cuarto de baño. No está en la lista, pero opino que se vería fantástica. ¿Te parece, dulzura?

Syaoran parpadeó, demasiado confundido debido a haberle llamado con tanto cariño.

–¿Quién eres tú? –me graznó Ichigo.

–Oh. Vengo con él –le respondí sonriente. Volví a observar a Syaoran–. Entonces, amor: ¿te parece?

–Sí. Sí. No hay problema –me contestó con asombro.

Ichigo se apartó al instante.

–¿Ustedes son algo? –chirrió. Él iba a contestarle, pero yo me adelanté.

–Veamos: dormimos en la misma habitación, y pronto presenciaremos una boda. Saca tú la cuenta… –le obsequié mi espalda.

¡Ja, toma esa Ichigo! Me sentí de lo más fantástica al dar tan vaga respuesta. Ella la malinterpretó como yo quería y no volvió a molestar a Mr. Bíceps ni una sola vez más.

***

–¿Cariño, dulzura, amor? –Syaoran exigió una explicación.

–¿Y cuál es el problema, señor Bíceps? –le contesté. Habíamos salido de la tienda, dejando a una Ichigo con cara de pocos amigos detrás del mostrador. Ahora nos dirigíamos a almorzar.

Él suspiró.

–Muy bien, entiendo el mensaje. Pero todavía no sé a qué vinieron esos sobrenombres –repuso.

Lo miré frunciendo los labios.

–Lamento tanto haberte hecho perder una oportunidad segura para calentarte; pero se supone que somos novios, y debemos actuar como tales. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si algún conocido te encontraba coqueteando con otra mujer? –le pregunté, tan alterada como podría estarlo mi madre–. No podemos permitirnos crear rumores, Syaoran. Aceptaste involucrarte en la farsa, por lo que debes respetarla al pie de la letra –me detuve en medio de la acera, giré el cuerpo y lo señalé con mi índice–: Está rotundamente prohibido salir con otras personas –dije. Volví a poner en marcha mis pies.

Él se quedó allí, clavado; con cara de tarado.

–Está bien, está bien –repitió, corriendo hacia mí–. Pero debes de admitir que sentiste celos –dijo.

¡Celos! ¿Yo?

–Oh, por favor –bufé.

Él se rió.

–Casi parecías que ibas a asesinar a Ichigo.

Aparté la vista de su cara y seguí caminando.

–Oh, y ahora recuerdas su nombre. Te negabas a llamarme por el mío, pero el de ella lo pronuncias como si fuera una vocal.

Syaoran dijo:

–Ves, estoy en lo correcto: te molesta.

Yo le respondí:

–¡No me molesta esa perra!

–¿Ah, no? –preguntó él, con filuda suspicacia.

–No –aseguré–. Lo que me molestó fue la manera de cómo coqueteó contigo.

–O sea, te molestó que coqueteara conmigo.

–No. Sino la manera –insistí.

–Pero no hay una manera diferente, o correcta. Así es como se les coquetea a los hombres.

Lo miré feo.

–¿En serio? –me detuve ipso facto, y rápidamente giré la cabeza. Vislumbré a varios metros a un chico–. ¡Oye, tú, el del videojuego! –me miró–. ¿Quieres que te la chupe? –grité.

El interpelado abrió los ojos como platos. Le tiré una miradita despectiva a Syaoran antes de seguir caminando en línea recta.

Él me persiguió.

–Bueno, bueno; no de esa manera: fuiste muy brusca. No nos gustan las chicas así; nos intimidan –empezó a explicar.

Lo interrumpí.

–Escúchame, Syaoran: me importa cojón y medio cómo debo, o no, conquistar a un hombre. Tú, como mi novio ficticio, tienes prohibido –enfaticé la palabra– salir, coquetear, ¡o lo que sea! con cualquier muchacha. Y yo, con cualquier muchacho. ¿Entendido?

Me dedicó una sonrisa tan pícara que me desbarató.

–Acéptalo, estabas celosa –dijo.

¡ARGH! ¡Era imposible! Me apreté el puente de la nariz.

–Si te digo que sí para acabar con esta discusión, ¿lo creerías? A pesar de que opino lo contrario.

Él pareció cavilar mis palabras.

–Es decir, ¿si dices que sí cuando realmente opinas que no?

–Exacto.

–No –dijo–. Porque realmente estabas celosa. Sé cuando una chica está celosa, Sakura. Y tú estabas que echabas humo.

Le fruncí la boca.

–Oh, por favor Syaoran; no soy un volcán.

Vislumbré una mesa vacía con dos sillas frente a nosotros. Tomé asiento en una sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Listo. Quiero comer aquí.

El chico inspeccionó el establecimiento de una sola mirada.

–Es una heladería –dijo.

–No me importa. Un poco de azúcar me caerá bien.

–Lo que tú digas –suspiró resignado.

La ciudad estaba atiborrada de transeúntes, turistas, jóvenes góticos, hombres de negocios, y una que otra geisha y luchadores de sumo por aquí y por allá. Syaoran y yo pedimos dos Copas Deluxe: cuatro sabores de helado, crema chantilly, sirope de chocolate y cucuruchos de galleta. Sin embargo, como estaba famélica, pedí que le agregaran un sabor extra a mi copa de helado; convirtiéndola en una Copa Deluxe Plus.

Cuando la tuve frente a mis ojos casi, casi me arrepentía. Era una bomba. Una bomba de calorías y azúcar. Recé para que los carbohidratos no se me acumularan en las caderas.

Tomé una porción de sustancia fría y me la llevé a la boca: nocciola. Qué delicia. Ésta había sido mi combinación: nocciola, tiramisú, mantecado, Ferrero Rocher y café. Probablemente había más de 6.000 calorías en esa cucharadita. ¡Al demonio! pensé, y seguí comiendo.

La de Syaoran, al no tener agregada la palabra «plus», era mucho más sencilla. Consistía en cuatro bolas de chocolate. Chocolate, chocolate amargo, chocolate con nueces, y nutella. Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. Sirope de chocolate, chantilly, trocitos de chocolate chispeado y una pequeña cereza como guinda. Me dieron un poco de nauseas; es decir, ¡toda su copa era marrón! Lo único que contrarrestaba eran algunos espacios color blanco de chantilly, y el rojo apagado de la pobre cereza.

–¿Qué haces? –parpadeé, cuando de repente él tomó su frutita y la colocó sobre mi copa.

–Pensé que la querías –respondió–. Te quedaste mirándola.

Me sonrojé. Mi copa no tenía la guinda.

–Bueno, es cierto que me gustan… Y además se ve mejor en la mía que en la tuya –en serio, la mía era más colorida–. Pero no tenías que…

–No es ninguna molestia –tajó él, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca.

¡Ay, tan lindo! Le sonreí. Me sonrió.

A pesar de que curvar los labios no era el fuerte de Syaoran, las pocas veces que lo hacía ligeras líneas de arruga se formaban en rededor de sus ojos. Él era un chico joven, pero su varonil rostro de facciones cuadradas tenía esa peculiaridad. Sin embargo su corta edad y plácida sonrisa, jamás lograba adoptar el mismo aspecto juvenil de Satoshi. El primero era riguroso, potente; una escultura de mármol. El segundo delicado, suave; la cera de una vela.

Y cuando hacía entrever sus dientes, un hoyuelo se le formaba cerca de la comisura derecha de su boca. Sólo allí; la otra permanecía impertérrita.

Aquellas dos peculiaridades, o _trademarks,_ lo hacían ver demasiado adorable e irresistible. Reconozco que permanecía embelesada un largo tiempo vislumbrándolas. Y suspiraba: ojalá Syaoran pudiera sonreír un poco más.

–Sakura, ¿Sakura?

–Perdona, ¿decías?

–Te quedaste muda por un buen tiempo.

Pestañeé y me hice la desentendida.

–¿Ah, sí? No lo había notado…

Tomé otra cucharadita de mi postre y me la llevé a la boca, desviando la mirada. Parecía más conveniente distraerme con el perrito callejero que vagaba por allí, y no con el lindo hoyuelo de Syaoran.

–Te estaba preguntando tu opinión sobre la boda –prosiguió él.

–¿En serio?

–Ajá. Quiero saber qué opinas de Tomoyo y Eriol.

Hurgué con la cuchara mi helado de mantecado mientras cavilaba.

–Pues, realmente soy muy feliz por Tomeriol.

–¿Quién?

–Tomeriol –repetí–. Es el nombre que le coloqué a la pareja que ellos dos hacen. Algo así como Brangelina.

–Oh –dijo él–. Hollywood otra vez.

–Sí…

Me sentí apenada.

–Pero, dime: qué opinas de ellos y la boda –insistió Syaoran.

Suspiré.

–Te soy sincera: no soy de las chicas que sueñan casarse algún día. De hecho, el matrimonio no figura en mi plan de vida; dicha unión no asegura un final feliz, o el encuentro de tu media naranja. La verdad, es que estoy más inclinada a vivir en concubinato.

–¿En serio? –preguntó él.

–Sí –respondí–. Verás, estar con alguien no es un tema ligero; y mucho menos lo es otorgarle tu vida. El matrimonio es un sacrificio, a veces una unión esclavista. Y si decides llevarlo a cabo, es porque estás cien por ciento seguro de por quién quieres sacrificarte. Tendrás que aprender a sobrellevarlo y, aquello significa, luchar por la unión, en las buenas y en las malas.

Probé mi bolita de helado Ferrero.

–Si optas por ser esclavo de alguien, entonces ese alguien debe significar una persona muy especial para ti. Si no, ¿por qué dedicarle parte de tu tiempo y espacio personal? Una cosa es amar a alguien con lujuria desenfrenada y pasión, y tener buen sexo. Otra cosa es amar a alguien con voluntad, y desarrollar una vida juntos para el bien de ambos. Si estás dispuesto a tolerar sacrificios, entonces, cásate. Pero, si no estás dispuesto a abandonar tu vida libertina, entonces, mejor no te cases, y sigue teniendo buen sexo con tu pareja, estando en concubinato… Yo creo mucho en esa leyenda de que al firmar los votos, las personas se transforman; por lo que, si no estás dispuesto a luchar en la relación, por ella y por tu bien: permanece soltero.

Syaoran se quedó mirándome con atención. Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de si me había comprendido. Oh, Cielos. Quizá no fue buena idea haber mencionado las palabras «buen sexo» unas tres veces. Los hombres son animales de instinto, ¿cierto? Quizá solamente reaccionó ante la mención de aquella frase; tal cual la mascota de Pavlov con la campanita.

–Pero Eriol y Tomoyo se aman –continué, me siga el hilo o no–, y están dispuestos a lo que sea por el bien del otro. Ellos siempre se respetarán; así que soy muy feliz por ellos y por su unión.

Silencio. Cada uno continuaba comiendo de su copa.

–Y tú, ¿qué opinas? –pregunté, tranquila.

–¿Del matrimonio en general, o de Eriol y Tomoyo?

–De ambos –aclaré.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Estoy feliz por ellos. Su forma de amar es sana; no obsesiva. Sea cual sea el estatus de su relación, estoy seguro que siempre se apoyarán y comprenderán. Con respecto al matrimonio, pretendo encontrar a la chica ideal.

Apreté los labios, elevando suavemente el mentón.

–Sí. Todo se resume a eso –dije. Pero no me hallaba muy convencida–: No obstante, a veces a la chica o chico ideal no los determina el matrimonio. Hace poco vi una película sobre una joven escritora. Una chica muy linda y risueña, proveniente de un país exótico. Ella se había enamorado perdidamente de este chico, un pianista. Tocaba de maravilla y, según la escritora, poseía unas hermosas y suaves manos.

»Para muy sorpresa de ella, el pianista se enamoró de su persona. De hecho, era el primer chico que gustaba de ella; verdadera pasión. Como en toda obra, el romance tenía sus inconvenientes; pues ella era muy joven y sus padres muy severos. Y él, de paso, era de familia de tierras enemigas. No obstante los problemas, les permitieron verse. El pianista y la escritora estuvieron juntos por tres largos años, recuerdo. De todos modos, ella no le daba mucha importancia a la relación: su madre le decía que, ante todo, estaba el ser alguien en la vida y, después, mucho después, el amor.

»Por una orden del padre de la chica, los dos noviecillos tuvieron que separarse; pero mantuvieron por un año su amor en secreto, mediante cartas y escritos. Al principio, ella se había negado a saber de él, para comenzar una nueva vida. Pero la soledad fue tan inaguantable, que muy pronto se vio en sus brazos otra vez. Un diciembre, creo, la escritora viajó a Europa. Aparentemente, en ese viaje había decidido que permanecería por siempre junto al pianista. Que lo amaría para toda la vida, le gustara o no a sus padres. Todavía no lo había hecho sabedor de su resolución, así que, a su regreso, tuvo que esperar noticias de él.

»Pasaron los días, y la pobre escritora no sabía nada de su amado hasta que, una mañana, él se presentó a escondidas frente a las puertas de su hogar, y la invitó a un concierto suyo en la ciudad. No obstante, antes de partir, el pianista le dijo:

» –Ya tengo una esposa, querida –la escritora iba a romperse en trozos–. Y la amo. Ya lo nuestro no podrá darse. Tengo una relación consolidada, calmada; y me gusta más así. Entiende que a mi edad ya no puedo seguir escondiéndome de personas, de tus padres, de nadie. Quiero disfrutar de lo que tengo con tranquilidad. No quiero huir. No quiero vivir bajo un secreto.

»Pobre escritora. Sufrió la peor pérdida de todas: la de su corazón. Se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba a su pianista que, irónicamente, ya no era suyo.

»Abatida, solitaria y deprimida dejó crecerse el pelo; engordó las caderas; sus cejas se poblaron y sus uñas imitaron el filo irregular de las sierras. Ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera ella misma. Ya nada tenía sentido en su vida. Fue entonces cuando se convirtió en escritora, para poder realizar catarsis. Tenías que haberla visto, Syaoran: ya no se parecía a la dulce e inocente niña de comienzos de la película; ahora era una negligente. Empezó a usar una especie de chal gris encima; muy, muy ancho. Le cubría todo el torso. La misma falda larga, las mismas camisas. No le importaba nadie ni nada.

»Su madre la reprendió montón de veces, porque ella nunca debió dejarse quebrar por un hombre. Pero la escritora comprendía que aquel no era cualquier hombre: era uno que la había amado por sobre todas las cosas; más que a las canciones de ópera, más que a su piano. Él hubiera podido entregar sus partituras por ella. No era cualquier hombre, sino el amor de su vida.

Syaoran se quedó mirándome con ojos afligidos.

–¿Qué le pasó a la escritora? –preguntó.

Suspiré.

–Ni idea. Me quedé dormida –volteó los ojos–. Pero, creo llegué a entender, que escribió una de las historias más hermosas y románticas jamás escritas.

–¿Cómo se llama la escritora?

Arrugué la nariz.

–No recuerdo… Creo que su nombre empezaba por «M», ¿o era por «C»?

–Hum –musitó él–. La investigaré. Quizá lea su libro.

–Hazlo –le dije–. Quizá los personajes de su historia tengan un final feliz.

Probablemente.

***

En la madrugada, Sakura se despertó de un solo respingo. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor frío, y el vientre le dolía. Mucho. ¡Le dolía mucho! Con un salto se reincorporó de la cama y corrió veloz al baño. Algo dentro de ella se revolvía; así, viscosamente, como un caldero de espaguetis. Encendió las luces y, a pesar que tardaron segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la claridad, inmediatamente percibió una brillante y redonda protuberancia en lo que sería la zona de su ombligo.

Oh, oh: ¡intolerancia a la lactosa! Auxilio, socorro. Colocó ambas manos en su vientre, mientras sentía otro terrible retortijón. Ay, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se había tragado esa copa de helado Deluxe Plus? Se arrodilló frenéticamente en el suelo, apoyó las manos en la taza del inodoro, y…

–¿Sakura?

… Syaoran se asomó por entre el umbral del baño.

–Sakura, ¿estás bien?

¡NOOOO! ¿Quién iba a estar bien después de una copa Deluxe Plus? Digan: ¿qué humano en este mundo podría digerir tantos litros de leche procesada con azúcar y esencias de vainilla?

–Sya-o-ran –musitó la castaña, antes de doblarse, adentrándose en el inodoro.

Oh, Dios nuestro. Qué pena. El chico estaba allí, observándola expeler lo que en alguna ocasión fue su helado de nocciola.

–Déjame ayudarte –le dijo. Realizó tres zancadas, y se colocó detrás de la paciente, sosteniéndole la cabeza.

–No, no deberí…

¡Puaj! Helado de tiramisú.

–No es de extrañarse que tengas indigestión. ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡En qué estabas pensando al pedir esa copa!

Buena pregunta. Rebobinemos.

Sakura estaba pensando en asesinar a la zorra de Ichigo por haber, descaradamente, coqueteado con su novio ficticio, frente a su propia cara de novia ficticia. Luego se detuvo en el pensamiento de que no, no estaba celosa de que a su novio ficticio le gustaran las pelirrojas ficticias. Al instante consideró que si ella hubiera sido una pelirroja ficticia, probablemente tendría a Syaoran comiendo de la palma de su mano. Acto siguiente, había vislumbrado su irresistible hoyuelo derecho y, de pronto, tenía una copa Deluxe Plus frente a los ojos. ¿Cómo se podía explicar eso? No fue su culpa encontrarse tan vulnerable tras el menú de una heladería.

Nota para todas las chicas: No mezclen el despecho con los helados ni con la intolerancia a la lactosa.

Y allá se iba la bolita de mantecado…

Cuando Sakura se sintió finalmente vaciada, lo hizo saber alzando la cabeza y exhalando aire profundamente. Syaoran se apartó a un lado.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó.

La aludida hizo caso omiso a su preocupación, y se apresuró a abrir la llave del grifo y lavarse la cara. Syaoran extendió un poquito el cuello para visualizar desde lo alto la taza del retrete. Apretó los dientes, en gesto de desagrado.

–Vaya. Supongo que me toca a mí limpiar eso.

Sin emanar ninguna otra opinión, caminó hacia el inodoro, tiró de la llave, y luego se dispuso a enrollar largos retazos de papel de baño. Sakura había finalizado de lavarse los dientes. Se enjuagó la boca y secó con la toalla de manos. Antes de partir, le echó una miradita a Syaoran, asombrándose de que el chico estuviera cumpliendo su palabra, arrodillado allí, en el suelo, enjugando con la calma de un mártir charcos de helado mal digerido, extendidos por el inodoro y el piso. Exhaló un suspiro y salió del baño.

–Más nunca una copa Deluxe Plus –se dijo a sí misma.

Todavía era de noche, porque estaba muy oscuro fuera de la ventana. El aire se veía frío. Acostada, Sakura miró una de las mesitas de noche; chequeó la hora: 3.00 a.m. Genial. Era tempranísimo. Faltarían unas cuantas horas para que amanezca. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía sueño. ¿Qué haría durante cuatro horas?

–Syaoran –musitó.

El joven ya había regresado del baño y acostado en la cama.

–Mmmm…

–¿Estás despierto, verdad?

Escuchó un suspiro.

–Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Todavía te sientes mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No. Es que no puedo dormir –admitió.

Silencio.

–¿Syaoran?

Otro exhale (esta vez más pesado y enfurruñado que el anterior).

–Dime.

–No logro dormir. Hagamos algo.

–¿A esta hora?

–Sí, por qué no. Hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer a esta hora.

–Como por ejemplo…

Sexo. El sexo se puede hacer a esa hora. A cualquier hora, realmente. Pero, ¿qué hacía Sakura pensando en aquello? Probablemente tenía la ovulación. Aunque, no es muy erótico que digamos tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre que acaba de limpiar cierta clase de tus flujos corporales.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacía Sakura pensando en tener sexo con Syaoran? Oh, Dios nuestro: su mamá tenía razón. Ella, Sakura Kinomoto, tenía necesidades. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última vez? ¿Un año? ¿Seis meses? ¿Y qué pasó con aquel chico de la discoteca? No; resultó ser un año. Ese chico sólo llegó a segunda base y, luego, el vodka le impidió anotar la tercera y realizar Home Run.

¿Por qué se piensa en baseball cuando se habla de sexo? Aquello era más como yoga. Ajá: yoga con una pareja debajo, o encima tuyo. ¿Podría realizar la posición del gato enfurruñado (como solía llamarla ella) con Syaoran atrás? Oh, probablemente sí. Eso debía de aparecer en el Kama Sutra, ¿no? ¡Ichigo! La perra esa que quería apoderarse del novio ficticio de Sakura. ¡Qué desvergonzada! ¿Que acaso tampoco ella conocía la palabra pudor? Evidentemente no, debido a cómo avanzó a por Syaoran. ¡Perra, perra, perra! Sakura nunca intentaría seducirlo de aquel modo. No, no. Jamás. ¡Primero muerta!

De hecho, su manera de coquetear sería haciéndose la dura. Aparentemente estaba científicamente demostrado que a los hombres les gustan los desafíos. Había leído en la Cosmo que Ellos preferían a las Ellas misteriosas e interesantes. Que lo cierto era que se aburrían rápidamente de las Ellas fáciles, así como Ichigo. ¡Argh! La muy perra.

¡Otro momento! Pero, ¿qué hacía Sakura pensando en Ichigo y en el yoga y en Syaoran tras de ella? Sobre todo porque lo último no ocurriría nunca. Ella no era sexy, como la pelirroja. ¿Quién lo sería después de haberse tragado una copa Deluxe Plus, y luego vomitado? Oh, Dios nuestro.

–Sakura, ¿Sakura?

–Mmmm…

–Pensé que te habías dormido.

–Syaoran, ¿crees que soy sexy?

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

–¿Cómo?

–Sexy. ¿Crees que soy sexy? –volvió a preguntar la castaña.

El interpelado balbuceó antes de poder hablar.

–Pues, esto, yo… ¿Y a qué viene aquello?

Sí, Sakura: a qué venía aquello.

SAKURA. Pues, he estado pensando: quizá una de las razones por las que no tengo pareja, o cualquier cosa similar, es porque no soy sexy. Sé que no me muestro interesada en buscar una; tampoco estoy desesperada…

SYAORAN. ¿Y entonces?

SAKURA. Pero es que tampoco he tenido pretendientes.

Rodeó para posicionarse de costado.

–Quizá sea porque no soy sexy –dijo.

–Umm, no sé. No creo que eso sea lo único,

–¿O sea, que no soy sexy?

¡Ups!

SYAORAN. No, no he dicho nada de eso.

SAKURA. ¡Soy un poco sexy a decir verdad!

SYAORAN. Sí, Sakura; no te lo niego.

SAKURA. ¿Entonces?

SYAORAN. ¿Entonces qué?

SAKURA. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que soy sexy?

SYAORAN. No sé; quizá no quería ofenderte.

SAKURA. ¿Debería de ofenderme?

SYAORAN. No.

–¡Y por qué vacilaste! –oh, Cielos–. Si no soy sexy de forma ofensiva, no deberías de preocuparte por ofenderme, ¿cierto?

–Bueno, yo…

–Inchigo lo fue de forma ofensiva, en cambio –atacó la muchacha.

Y allí venía otra vez la mención de la Barbie. Las mujeres tienen el peculiar don de atraer todos los malos recuerdos con los cuales bombardear al hombre.

–¿Ichigo? –cuestionó el desafortunado.

SAKURA. Sí, ella; la de la tienda.

SYAORAN. Sé quién es, Sakura. La conocí ayer.

SAKURA. Oh, pues claro que la recuerdas. Estabas a punto de engañarme con ella.

SYAORAN. ¿Engañarte?

SAKURA. Sí: ficticiamente. Soy tu novia ficticia, y estabas a punto de engañarme con ella.

SYAORAN. ¡Por supuesto que no!

SAKURA. Vi cómo le sonreías, Syaoran. Tenías una estúpida sonrisa de adolescente lisonjeado. ¿Que no te puedes aguantar un poco? Es decir, ¿siempre lo tienes que sacar a pasear?

SYAORAN. ¿Sacarlo a pasear?

SAKURA. Sí, a tu pene.

–Oh, Dios mío –resopló el chico–. ¿Sakura, estás bien?

–No. No estoy bien, Syaoran. Tengo veintitrés años, soy joven y trabajo, pero no es suficiente para nadie porque no tengo pareja. Y ahora me encuentro en estas cuatro paredes con un hombre aparentemente serio quien, sin embargo, podría engañar a su novia con una plástica pelirroja ¡así de sencillo! –tronó los dedos–. ¿Por qué habría de buscar un novio si hasta los más recatados y cerebritos como tú pueden engañarme?

–¿Cerebrito?

–Sí: cerebrito. Solo porque te la pasas leyendo ese estúpido libro. ¡Hombre tenías que ser, Syaoran Li!

Él se carcajeó de repente.

–No puedo creerlo –dijo.

–¿No puedes creer qué?

–Estás celosa. Estás cochinamente celosa de Ichigo.

–Oh, no. No lo estoy –replicó la castaña.

–Supéralo, Sakura: lo estás. Algo en ella no te agradó.

–¡Claro que no! –refutó–. La verdad es que se veía como una buena chica…

–Sí; y ahora tratas de encubrirlo con hipocresía.

–Claro que no –repitió Sakura–. Inclusive, te lo puedo demostrar. Menciona varias palabras, como preguntas; y yo las responderé con lo primero que me venga a la mente.

–Limón –empezó Syaoran.

–Verde.

SYAORAN. Iglesia.

SAKURA. Dios.

SYAORAN. Amiga.

SAKURA. Matrimonio.

SYAORAN. Alfombra.

SAKURA. De baño.

SYAORAN. Ichigo.

SAKURA. Perra plástica, descarada y sin una pizca de pudor.

SYAORAN. Y me dices que no le tienes celos…

SAKURA. Esos no son celos, Syaoran; es la realidad. No los confundas.

Silencio. Y la vencedora de esta riña fue…

–¿Syaoran?

–Mmmm…

–Nada; quería saber si seguías despierto.

–Lo estoy, Sakura; lo estoy. De hecho, no creo que me vuelva a dormir más.

SAKURA. ¿Ah, no?

–No –respondió el muchacho–, me espantaste el sueño con tu neurosis. Sabes, creo que comer helado no te hace bien.

–Eso ya lo sé –le advirtió Sakura–: Tengo intolerancia a la lactosa.

–¿Y aún así pediste una copa?

–Tenía hambre –repuso.

–¿Tanta?

–De hecho, tenía ansiedad.

–¿Por Ichigo? –inquirió el joven.

–¿Me quieres volver a hacer enojar, Syaoran?

–Está bien, está bien. No meto más el dedo en la llaga.

SAKURA. Gracias.

–Pero dime –continuó el muchacho–, ¿por qué tu mamá insiste tanto en buscarte una pareja?

Ella se concedió unos segundos para reflexionar la respuesta.

–No lo sé. Imagínate estar en sus zapatos: una madre cuyo único hijo varón es gay, y su única hija una ácida ermitaña, como ella suele llamarme. Realmente no le damos esperanzas de una vida convencional. De repente, su sobrina, un año menor que su hija, se casa con un hombre tan perfecto que parece mentira. No sé; poniéndolo en perspectiva, suena doloroso. Quizá tenga miedo de no tener nietos, o un álbum de fotos incompleto. Sabemos que por parte de Touya nunca ocurrirá; así que todas sus esperanzas están depositadas en mí, que no creo en el encanto del rito nupcial. Podría enseriarme con alguien, pero no creo que llegue a anhelar toda esta locura del vestido blanco y la luna de miel. Mamá desea una boda, no necesariamente un matrimonio.

–Comprendo –señaló Syaoran–. Quiere decir, que después de que Tomoyo y Eriol sean marido y mujer, yo debo casarme contigo.

Sakura gimió.

–Sería lo correcto; pero no. Soy consciente de que algún día tendré que llegarle a mamá y decir las palabras «lo nuestro no funcionó». Ignoro qué tan fuerte reaccionará, pero sí que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas. Ahora que lo pienso, deberías de engañarme con Ichigo; así tú quedas como el malo de la película, y yo como la pobre y valiente víctima que siguió adelante.

–Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso.

–No es fácil para mí, Syaoran, aguantar los desquicios de mamá.

–¿Y por qué no te escapas? –bromeó él.

Ella rió.

–Créeme que lo he considerado. Pero no; no quiero huir de mi familia. Aunque sí me gustaría algún día vivir sola, en un pequeño dúplex, en la ciudad. Con mi propio carro, uno chiquito, no importa cuál marca, pero amarillo.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces?

–Supongo que me siento atada. He vivido con mamá y papá por 23 años. Levantarme una mañana y no verlos a mi alrededor sería extraño.

–Quizá.

–Y bien, ahora te toca a ti –anunció Sakura.

–¿Me toca a mí, qué?

–Hablarme de tu vida. Ya te conté mis pensamientos e ideas personales, ahora tú, por cortesía, tienes que hablarme de ti.

Syaoran rió.

–Oh no, no tengo por qué. En primer lugar, jamás te pedí que me contaras tus relatos personales.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta.

–¿Que no? Pero si me preguntaste la razón de por qué mamá está obsesionada con buscarme una pareja.

–Sí, exacto: te pregunté la razón, no que me la explicaras. Ves, son dos conceptos distintos. Pudiste limitarte a una frase de dos o tres palabras, tipo: «No sé» o «No te incumbe», o porque «Ella está loca», creando una oración. Así de sencillo. Pero, en cambio, decidiste abrir tu corazón y sincerarte; cosa que, repito, yo no te pedí.

Oh, Cielos. Por muy bizarro que parezca, él tenía razón. Sakura se había abierto cual alas de mariposa ante él, únicamente con el propósito de desahogarse. ¡Maldita ovulación! Siempre la colocaba en un estado de sensible vulnerabilidad. Se irguió para observar mejor a Syaoran, y notó que el joven encendía su lamparita de noche, se colocaba unos lentes de fina montura y se acomodaba para proseguir con su capítulo de _Matar a un ruiseñor_.

Le frunció el ceño a lo que veía.

–¿Vas a leer ahorita?

–Son veinte para las cuatro. Me quitaste el sueño. Déjame hacer algo interesante, al menos.

–Pero si estabas por hacer algo interesante –alegó la chica–: Ibas a contarme la historia de tu vida.

–No, no. Tú creíste que te la contaría por el simple hecho de que tú me hiciste sabedor de partes de la tuya. Me malinterpretaste; aquella no fue mi intención jamás.

Sakura le sonrió con malicia.

–Oh, no. Es usted quien me está malinterpretando señor Li: no me contará la historia de su vida narrativamente. Sino que yo le haré preguntas y sus respuestas, unidas, construirán la historia de su vida. Es un juego sencillo y justo; solamente deberá responder con frases de dos, o tres palabras. ¿Qué le parece?

El joven la miró con ojos antipáticos.

–De una sola palabra –convino. Ella asintió.

–Muy bien. Empecemos: ¿qué escribes?

Syaoran se quedó mirándola, como si fuera una tonta.

–Esto se llama leer –informó, mostrándole el libro.

–Lo sé –dijo Sakura–. Pero tú estás escribiendo algo, te he visto. Quiero saber qué escribes.

–No puedo respondértelo con una sola palabra –objetó Syaoran.

–Inténtalo –lo invitó Sakura.

Él suspiró.

–Libro –respondió.

–Oh, ¿una novela? –preguntó Sakura.

–Sí –contestó Syaoran.

–¿Histórica o de ficción? –preguntó ella.

–Ambas –respondió Syaoran.

–¿La publicarás? –inquirió la chica.

–Esperemos –suspiró él.

–¿Tienes un editor?

–Claro –fue la respuesta.

–O sea, que ya has publicado varias –adivinó Sakura.

–Ajá –le dijo Syaoran.

–¿Cuántas en total? –preguntó Sakura.

–Cuatro –respondió Syaoran.

–¿Con o sin fama? –indagó ella.

–Con –admitió el muchacho.

–¿Mucha o poca?

–Moderada… En su mayoría son trabajos de historia –tuvo que agregar.

–Entiendo… ¿Y las que no? –preguntó Sakura.

–Famosas –respondió el muchacho.

–¿Con buenas críticas? –quiso saber ella.

–Considerables –respondió él.

–¿Eres frecuentemente acechado en Hong Kong?

–Ni tanto. Uso un pseudónimo –explicó Syaoran.

–¿Cuál? –curioseó Sakura.

Él le sonrió.

–Quieres enterarte, lee uno de mis libros.

–Humm…

La chica colocó sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas, y permaneció pensativa. Al rato preguntó:

–¿Tu editor es hombre o mujer?

–Mujer –contestó Syaoran.

¿Simpática? Quizá. ¿Inteligente? Astuta. ¿Y tus fans? Mujeres. ¿En su mayoría?

Él volvió a sonreír.

–Las más férvidas lo son. El resto son profesores de historia, y mis alumnos.

–¿Les agradas?

–¿A quiénes?

–A tus alumnos, obviamente.

–Supongo –dijo Syaoran.

–¿Te ha acosado alguna alumna?

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –cuestionó él.

–Respóndela –ordenó Sakura–: Sí, o No.

–Sí –contestó Syaoran.

–¿Y tú a ellas?

–Sakura –interrumpió él, con tono de advertencia.

«Contesta», emanó la chica.

–Quizá a una sola.

¿A tu novia? Sí; podríamos llamarla así. ¿Tienes novia? Hoy por hoy, no. ¿Tuviste novia? Por supuesto. ¿La amaste?

–¿No crees que el interrogatorio se está volviendo muy personal? Yo nunca pregunté por tu vida amorosa –apeló el muchacho.

–Oh, puedes hacerlo. No tengo de qué avergonzarme.

–Muy bien: ¿tuviste novio?

SAKURA. Claro, en secundaria.

SYAORAN. ¿Le querías?

SAKURA. Por supuesto.

¿Cuánto? Lo suficiente como para presentarlo como mi novio. ¿Qué pasó con él? Se fue a estudiar a Kioto. ¿No podían mantener la relación?

SAKURA. Quizá; pero empezábamos la universidad. Cada uno conocería personas distintas; comenzaríamos vidas distintas. No había nada que se pudiera mantener; ya nada sería igual.

SYAORAN. Entonces, no le querías tanto.

SAKURA. Quizá no lo suficiente.

Interesante; ¿has tenido otro? Sí, en la universidad. ¿Y qué pasó? Típico deportista primitivo… no sé ni por qué estaba con él.

–Piensa en una razón –la animó Syaoran.

Ella lo hizo.

–Me satisfacía –dijo.

–¿Sexual o emocionalmente?

–Digamos que socialmente: él era popular.

¿Te engañó alguna vez? Nunca; según él estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí. ¿Lo engañaste tú alguna vez? Por supuesto que no: soy una chica buena. ¿Lo presentaste ante tu familia? No quise hacerlo; sabía que no duraríamos tanto.

–¿Por qué?

Ella enmudeció.

–No lo sé… Él no provocaba ningún tipo de emociones en mí. Lo nuestro era casual, distante. Al menos para mí, lo era. Nunca llegué a sentir las mariposas en el estómago, u otra clase de clichés. Suena ridículo, pero, sí creo que al enamorarnos, nuestros cuerpos se desatan. Las palabras se nos traban y todo lo que nos parecía insignificante, se convierte en el centro de nuestra atención. Y todo lo que nos parecía grandioso, se transforma en motitas de insustancialidad. En mi opinión, todo se revuelve con esa persona. La lógica deja de existir; cambiaría mi vida. Y sentiría siempre un despliegue de aguda felicidad y extraña paz interna. Así es como creo debería sentirme enamorada: desequilibrada.

»Hasta ahora me he mantenido cuerda con las pocas parejitas que he tenido. Ninguno ha sido Él.

Syaoran se quedó mirándola.

–Quizá es por eso que estoy sola –dijo–. Cuando lo conozca a Él, nada tendrá orden en mi vida. Todo se pondrá de cabeza. De esa manera me percataré de él, y de las reacciones que su presencia ejerce sobre mí. Él será diferente al resto; así lo descubriré.

Los ojos se le fueron cerrando a medida que hablaba. Sakura se acostó lentamente sobre el colchón de cama improvisada. Ya los ardores que la indigestión le había provocado espiraban; ahora apremiaba la pesadez de sus parpados. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Syaoran permaneció observando cómo ella caía rendida ante el sopor de sus propias palabras. La chica era peculiar, se dijo, quizá demasiado para denominarla «normal». Pero agradaba. Y, en parte conmovido por la confesión de adolescente, en silencio deseó que ella lo encontrara, a Él.

Se encogió de hombros con su típica soltura, posó el libro a un lado, estiró un brazo y apagó la lamparita.

* * *

(N. de A): Espero les guste. =)


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

–_C'est ne pa vrai!_ ¡¿Que dijo quéee?!

–Kama Sutra, Tomoyo. Tal como lo oyes: K-A-M-A…

Le expliqué a mi prima. Por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar los recuerdos de hace tres días de mi cabeza. Lo cierto era que, ya acercándose la fecha del matrimonio civil, Tomoyo se había convertido en algo inalcanzable; así como los arcoíris, los sueños y las esperanzas.

Durante estos días se me había hecho imposible contactarla; no visitaba tan a menudo la casa. El agobio que significaba su boda se hacía corpóreo; como innumerables capas de goma espuma, superficialmente inofensivas, pero que poco a poco –y sin darnos cuenta– nos aplastaban y asfixiaban.

Esta noche sería, técnicamente, la última noche en la que Tomoyo sería recordada como Tomoyo Daidouji, para, más adelante, abrirse paso como la orgullosa Tomoyo de Hiiragizawa.

¡Oh, Cielos! La sola mención me aguaba los ojos.

Esta noche se llevaría a cabo la despedida de solteros/libertad.

A partir de ahora, ella debía de adoptar una postura seria, de futura esposa. Cero reuniones de mezcla de sake y cigarros. Eso estaba _finito_. De ahora en adelante debía irse acostumbrando a las meriendas de té con leche y magdalenas en las casas de señoras aristocráticas que, al igual que ella, llevaban una roca en el tercer dedo de la mano izquierda simbolizando la restricción voluntaria de su autonomía.

Ya no más escapadas a una tienda de tatuajes a la medianoche…

–Y la pusiste en su lugar, me imagino –comentó mi prima, mientras Bob le alisaba un mechón de pelo con secador.

Estábamos en la peluquería. Más específicamente en Bob&Dylan's: un recinto moderno y minimal, que olía a inciensos de flor de jazmín. La Bob&Dylan's era un salón de belleza bien conocido en Tokio. En gran parte debido a los fantásticos peinados realizados por Bob, y las espectaculares uñas acrílicas de Dylan.

Ni idea de si esos eran sus nombres verdaderos; pero Bob y Dylan eran dos puertorriqueños tan delgados como el esqueleto de Tim Burton: Jack. Y tan extravagantes como Jack Sparrow, también.

Eran hermanos, gemelos. Cabellos cortos, en punta; lentes de pasta; camisa adherida al cuerpo, color negra; pantalones de _denim_; correa D zapatos Convers; 1.59 de altura cada uno, y acento _latin lover_. Dos personajes encantadores. Y gays, para rematar.

Tomoyo tenía a Bob, y yo tenía a Dylan.

–Sí. Y debiste de haberla visto, Tomoyo –me reí–. Le hice creer que yo era pareja de Syaoran. ¡Ja! Estaba en todo mi derecho, a decir verdad. Syaoran es _mío_… de manera ficticia. ¡Ay!

Sentí un jalón en mi nuca y rápidamente fulminé a mi peluquero. Dios, ¿por qué era tan brusco? Él también era gay; no me cabía la menor duda. Sin embargo, a pesar que me aseguró: «OH, DIOZ MÍO. ¡CUÁN ADORABLE EREZ!», y: «TE VERAZ PREZIOZA, PREZIOZA, PREZIOZA», y: «ME FAZINAN EZOZ OJOZ VERDEZ QUE TIENEZ. GRRR: ¡ZABANDIJA!», parecía que intentaba dejarme calva tirando de mi cabellera desde la raíz.

–¿Ya profundizaste la relación con Syaoran?

Respondí a la pregunta con una breve afirmación de la cabeza.

–Sí. Hemos conversado mucho, Tomoyo. Ya descubrí que es un escritor. Y que se especializa en la historia y el arte hindú. Está escribiendo un libro ahora. Te cuento: se trata sobre unos tapices antiguos de unos lamas que…

Aquella mañana, después de mi incidente gástrico, había decidido ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para tomar un poco de aire fresco y reparar mi salud. Mientras apreciaba el paisaje de Tomoeda pasé frente a un cyber…

… inesperadamente me hallé delante de una computadora, decidida a informarme un poco más sobre Syaoran. A pesar de nuestras tertulias, no podía afirmar que conocía mucho sobre él. Y, si estábamos aparentando tener una relación, lo lógico sería estar al tanto de hasta el mínimo detalle del otro, ¿cierto?

Así pues, si Mahoma no iba a la montaña: la montaña iba a Mahoma.

Lo _gugulié_. Para muy de mi sorpresa, «Syaoran Li» tenía 742,000 resultados de búsqueda y extensos artículos por Internet.

Se decía de él que era uno de los nuevos prodigios de la literatura moderna; agradeciendo sus aportes en el campo artístico-histórico. Sus primeras dos obras consistieron en estudios sobre la lengua sánscrita. Había viajado a diferentes países de Europa y Asia Meridional, y a la India. Hasta se instaló por dos años en Nueva Delhi.

Syaoran era moderadamente conocido en China, pero bastante en India; donde sus libros vendían más ejemplares. Su padre era inglés (con ascendencia asiática), y su mamá oriental. Hablaba tres idiomas –inglés, cantonés–, y en una entrevista admitió que el más difícil de aprender había sido el japonés.

Sonreí. De no haberlo presenciado con mis propios ojos, jamás hubiera pensado que el Padrino de Bodas –el mismito gato odioso instalado en mi casa– fuera ese encantador escritor, del cual se alababa por Internet. Como la experimentada acechadora cibernética que soy, me metí en su Facebook y lo husmeé. También averigüé por Wikipedia; allí corroboré que había tenido una novia. Y no cualquier novia; no, no. Sino una hermosa actriz de Bollywood (el Hollywood hindú).

Era preciosísima. Flaca, con cabello negro largo, y tez de bronce. Suaves caderas y bustos firmes. Y se llamaba Padma Rajic. Y había sido Miss India. Y la consideraban la próxima Aishwarya Rai, es decir, la mujer "más bella del universo", para quienes no sepan.

En pocas palabras, la chica era todo lo contrario a mí.

Me preocupé un poco. Es decir, ahora ya podía comprender el porqué Syaoran se rehusó a actuar como mi novio. Pongámoslo desde este punto de vista: Si pudiste probar (y puedes permitirte) la _crème brûlée_ entonces, ¿por qué conformarte con gelatina?

Descubrí en una columna de _gossip _que Padma y Syaoran Li habían roto debido «a las presiones que el escritor ejercía sobre miss Rajic». Pero luego certifiqué que eran acusaciones falsas. De hecho, había sido Syaoran (por cierto, cuyo pseudónimo descubrí es X. L. Li; lo cual me hizo reír como la propia estúpida por media hora, porque me sonaba a talla de ropa) el que quiso ponerle fin a la relación. No era un chico de cámaras, había expresado; cosa que Padma amaba.

Leí que a Syaoran le gustaba caminar, y dar paseos a lo largo de las playas para inspirarse. Era en cierto modo también, como ya yo había presenciado, un escritor chapado a la antigua. Escribía sus historias a mano, sirviéndose de lápiz, bolígrafo, cuaderno y un diccionario. Luego pasaba el borrador a computadora, para tener una visión impresa de sus palabras y corregir uno que otro error. No le gustaba escribir directamente desde la computadora. ¡Jamás! Decía él, porque «mis mejores ideas fluyen sobre el papel». Y porque:

–He de sentir el suave roce del grafito o tinta, moviéndose… Es erótico –aseguró. Y me lo imaginé sonreír.

Estaba consciente de que tenía más trabajo, pero escribir era su pasión. «La esencia sencilla de las cosas me conquista». Lo aprendió de sus años en India.

Creo que me había quedado boquiabierta; sin palabras. Por un momento sentí la loca urgencia de comprar un libro suyo, y leerlo. Pero no podía hacerlo; al menos no ahora, que se estaba hospedando en mi casa. Syaoran también era conocido como «el guapo escritor del hoyuelo derecho», y había aparecido en la Forbes, en la lista de _Los 50 hombres Orientales Famosos, Guapos y Solteros_. Él era el número 25.

Esos increíbles descubrimientos me deprimieron más de la cuenta. No imaginaba que Syaoran fuera _taaan_ deseado. Agradecí que su fama no estuviera tan germinada en Japón, porque ¿qué hacía un genio literario de «novio» con una simple y ordinaria mortal? El chico estaba acostumbrado a Bollywood, no a Benihana.

Pero la lista de Syaoran no se reducía a una alumna afortunada, o a una guapa Chica Om. También hubo otra; una italiana: Viola D'Alba. Más hermosa y sensual que la propia Mónica Bellucci.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué clase de elixir colmaba las aguas italianas? ¿Qué había en ese diminuto país que transformaba a sus exportaciones en debilidades irresistibles? Por el lado de Eriol estaba la comida. En Tomoyo, la moda. En Syaoran las mujeres. Y en mí, James Franco. ¡Qué actor tan espectacular! Sinceramente, su modo de reír me recordaba al de Syaoran… cuando éste último reía. ¿Era James Franco italiano? «Debía de serlo», me dije a mí misma; el Franco lo delataba.

Abrí una nueva ventana de Google. Empecé a buscarlo por Wikipedia.

James Edward Franco, actor americano. Bla, bla, bla. Nacido en Palo Alto, California. Bla, bla, bla… Oh, negativo. Era descendiente de portugueses y suecos. Al parecer, yo era la única que se salvaba de adorar al país con forma de bota. No, esperen. Adoraba a Fonzie, de _Happy Days_; y en Vaselina –mi película favorita– Jonh Travolta hacía de un italiano. El elixir me había atacado a mí también.

Pronto me encontré husmeando en los facebooks de Viola y Padma, igualmente. Y buscando si existían rumores de si Syaoran estaba saliendo con alguien. La lista de las posibles supuestas era extensa; aunque yo –una foto mía, de mi espalda, de mi costado– no aparecía en ella… Como que no existían _paparazzi_ ni en Tokio ni en Tomoeda. Me alegré maliciosamente cuando encontré el artículo de una entrevista reciente en donde Syaoran aseguró que no estaba saliendo con nadie. Eran solo él y su pluma, dijo.

Bien; no que me importara mucho. De todos modos, me puse a pensar: ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que (hipotéticamente hablando, obviamente) Syaoran Li decidiera encontrar a Cupido en una joven japonesita, proveniente de una pequeña ciudad sin _paparazzi_, y con cierta debilidad por Hollywood?

Recuerden: hipotéticamente hablando.

***

Tanto así me abstraje en mis recuerdos, que había dejado de sentir los tortuosos jalones de Dylan en la cabeza. Pero el efecto anestésico se quebró cuando el timbre de mi celular sonó de repente. Duré unos cuantos segundos peleándome con el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, mientras aguantaba las haladas de mi peluquero.

_This thing, called love  
I just, can't handle it._

_This thing, called love  
I must, get round to it._

_I ain't ready! Crazy little thing called love._

–¿Diga, diga? –finalmente contesté.

–Buenas, buenas; rayito de sol.

–¿Syaoran? –sonreí. ¡Me llamó!

–¿Dónde estás? ¿Con Tomoyo?

–Sí. Estamos en la peluquería arreglándonos el pelo –volví a sonreír. ¡Se preocupaba por mí!

–¿Se están poniendo bonitas para esta noche? –preguntó.

Sonreí aún más.

–Quizá…

–Quiero verlo –me dijo–. Ya de por sí eres linda, no puedo imaginarte serlo aún más.

Mi boca era una amplia, brillante y curva luna creciente hacia arriba.

Solté la risa tonta:

–Ji, ji. Gracias.

No lo noté. Pero Dylan puso los ojos en blanco.

–Eriol y yo ya casi terminamos con las diligencias. Puede que nos veamos en la casa.

–_Okay_. A nosotras nos falta como una hora, ¿cierto?

Bob-Dylan asintió.

–Bien. Nos vemos pronto, bonita.

–Adiós Syaoran –repuse, como una estúpida.

Al rato suspiré: «Ah».

–Buena canción –me trajo a la superficie Tomoyo.

–¿Um? ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Syaoran me recomendó que eligiera una que me aludiera en el momento. No sé por qué, pero inmediatamente pensé en esta –pausé, y miré mi celular–. ¡Freddy Mercury es genial! –dije.

Involuntariamente, Bob y Dylan se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, alzando el mentón. Típico orgullo gay.

–¿En serio te sientes así? –me preguntó Tomoyo, calmadita.

Y yo no le entendí.

–¿Cómo?

–La canción… Habla sobre el amor y las confusiones que él trae –de repente empezó a cantar la traducción, con su dulce voz de soprano–:

Esta cosa, llamada amor  
Simplemente yo, no puedo manejarla.

Esta cosa, llamada amor  
Debería yo, evadirla.

¡No estoy lista!

Y Bob y Dylan se le unieron para finalizar:

Cosita loca llamada amor.

El mundo se me vino abajo como una piedra de Stonehedge. ¡NO! ¡No podía ser cierto! No fue por eso que elegí la canción. Yo no podía estar enamorada de Syaoran Li.

–Jódete, Tomoyo –dije. Y empecé a morderme una uña compulsivamente.

¿Lo estaba? Es decir, ¿acaso yo amaba a Syaoran Li? No podía ser cierto; él no era Él. ¿O lo era? De pronto me percaté de todas las locuras que viví con su llegada. «Él haría notar su presencia» dije, hace días. La presencia de Syaoran, ¿eran acaso las locuras que él producía en mi entorno indicaciones subliminares de que él es Él?

Pensé en los problemas que me metí desde que él pisó la casa. El armario. Desde que escuché su mención a través de los labios de mamá, llevándole el velo a Tomoyo. ¡No podía ser cierto! Pensé en su risa, en su tierno hoyuelo derecho, en sus ojos marrones brillante. Ámbar; así les llamó mi prima. En su cabello despeinado, en su voz, sus murmullos, en sus dulces carcajadas, en la facilidad con la cual se encogía de hombros. En sus manos, suaves y varoniles. En su sonrisa altanera, de medio lado. En cómo se asomaban sus dientes. En su torso bien esculpido. En las pecas de su espalda. En la arrogancia de su cara. Y, más importante aun, en lo mucho que me esforzaba yo por que papá no se diera cuenta que dormía con él; todos los días, armando y escondiendo la colchoneta... como si jamás quisiera volver a dormir en mi cuarto.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, necesitaba estár junto a Syaoran. Me parecía un hombre muy guapo, y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

–Oh, mierda –musité.

Escuché una risita dulce a mi lado.

–Tranquila, prima –me animó, como siempre Tomoyo–. Es un buen partido.

–No, Tomoyo. ¡No entiendes! Tengo cero oportunidades con él. Él no siente nada por mí; me aborrece. Y sus gustos se inclinan hacia pelirrojas plásticas y actrices de película.

Le conté sobre Padma y Viola. Sobre la belleza de cada una: la primera de bronce, la segunda de mármol. Y sobre la patética contraposición que yo hacía al lado de ellas. _C__rème brûlée_. _Millefoglie_. Gelatina.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo me sonrió, guiñándome un ojo. Había adoptado su expresión radiante. «La Expresión Tomoyo»; muy conocida por su encanto y magnetismo, y mediocremente imitada. Cuando la ejecutaba, mi prima parecía una modelo finalizando un comercial. Como las chicas sensuales de L'OREAL: «Porque tú lo vales»; aunque con la simpatía y alegría de los dibujos: «Eso es todo, amigos». Fácilmente hipnotizaría y te obligaría a comprar lo que vendiera.

–Con más razón pienso que algo entre ustedes puede darse –me dijo. Bob, Dylan y yo la miramos con suma curiosidad.

–¿Por qué? –le pregunté.

Ella se rió.

–¿Que no te das cuenta, _toi, très niaise_? –(ahm, no)–: Syaoran las prefiere con nombre de flor.

***

Habíamos optado por ir a una disco para la despedida de solteros/solteras. El plan era que a las 21 horas (es decir, las 9.00 p.m. en punto) cada uno (Tomoyo conmigo, Eriol con Syaoran) iría a la discoteca de su agrado, y bailaría –por última vez, en el caso de los novios– con el/la desconocido/a de su agrado.

No mentiré: estaba picada. No quería que Syaoran bailara con una desconocida.

Me encontraba pintándome las uñas de un bonito color Rojo Burdel, sentada sobre su cama, cuando entró por la puerta. Alcé la vista, lo miré y la volví a bajar, nuevamente pendiente de mis uñas. No podía mostrarle mi desánimo a Syaoran.

Él cruzó la habitación dirigiéndome un despreocupado «hola». Entró al _vestier_. Lo miré; estaba eligiendo qué ponerse para la disco. Mi corazón se arrugó.

Tranquilamente, con la seducción de un gato, me incorporé de la cama y caminé hacia él.

–¿Qué haces? –le pregunté, deteniéndome tras su espalda.

–¿Que no es obvio? Estoy eligiendo mi atuendo.

Perdónenlo, chicas. Su intención no fue sonar grosero. No sonó así para nada. De hecho, pronunció las oraciones con lejana indiferencia; como si no me hubiese escuchado del todo. Como cuando uno va por una librería, ensimismado, murmurando el título de cada libro que ve, simplemente paseándose por los anaqueles surtidos.

–Oh. Entiendo –dije. Y no pude evitar respirar su perfume. Estaba muy cerca. Casi podía tocar los pliegues de su camisa. Su cuerpo desprendía calor.

–¿Ya elegiste lo que te vas a poner? –me preguntó. La voz se le escuchó suave, ronca. También aquello lo pronunció con indiferencia; pero una indiferencia vehemente. No puedo explicarla. Asentí.

–Bien –dijo.

Como si te susurraran al oído una propuesta indecente frente a tus padres: la sed predomina, pero el chico disimula su deseo. Syaoran regresó sus ojos al perchero. Creo que yo estaba mareada. Había muy poco oxígeno en el _vestier_; y el aroma de su perfume me impregnaba. Olía a…

–Mejor empieza a alistarte, se hace tarde.

Se adentró en el baño.

Me quedé quieta. Miré mi celular: 8.30, tarde como siempre.

–Syaoran –lo llamé–. ¿A cuál discoteca irás con Eriol?

Se suponía que no debía preguntarle. Se suponía que no debíamos saberlo.

Pero no me aguanté las ganas.

–A_ Ekkusu _–respondió. Y me sorprendí.

–¿Solos, los dos?

«Eriol se encargó de cuadrar con unos amigos», me dijo.

Enmudecí. Al rato escuché el chorro de la ducha chocar contra el suelo. Se estaba bañando.

–¿Por qué? –me preguntó Syaoran.

–Esto, yo… –seguía escuchando el ruido de la regadera.

Dios mío, sentí grandes deseos de entrar. ¿Estaría abierta la puerta?

–¿A cuál irás con Tomoyo? –habló desde el otro lado.

–A AgeHa –le dije. Quería entrar.

–¿Le avisaron a alguien?

Imaginaba a Syaoran relajado, deslizándose el jabón por las curvas de sus músculos.

–Bueno, nosotras… Creo que se nos pasó.

Silencio.

–¿Irán solas a la discoteca? –inquirió.

–Sí.

Entonces no me percaté, pero su voz se había tornado alerta; severa. Imaginé, por un segundo, que a él le gustaba la idea de verme bailando sensualmente con un desconocido, sin la supervisión de –aparte Tomoyo– ninguna otra amiga, tanto como yo imaginármelo a él en los brazos de una alborotada.

Sólo por un desenfrenado impulso, me aproveché de la situación. La verdad es que jamás me hubiera sentido lo suficientemente mezquina para decir:

–Ajá. Tomoyo y yo iremos solas a la disco. Aprovecharemos su despedida de soltera para portarnos mal.

Sonreí, y volví a instalarme al pie de su cama; proseguiría con la segunda capa de mi pintura de uñas. No supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero, calculándolo mentalmente, creo que, después de 45 minutos más o menos, recibí la llamada de Tomoyo.

–_Chèrie_, cambio de planes: iremos a _Ekkusu_.

Ya Syaoran había partido; ahora nosotras nos debíamos de encontrar con ellos. Me despedí fingiendo decepción, pero realmente no cabía de felicidad en mí. Y no se puede negar que Tomoyo pareció sentirse sosegada: tampoco quería perder de vista a Eriol.

Es obvio que fue Syaoran quien advirtió a Eriol, quien advirtió a Tomoyo... No se necesita ser un genio para llegar a esa conclusión. Ahora, ¿las razones? ¿El por qué hizo eso? Lo desconozco…

***

Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron a la discoteca en taxi. Era caro ese modo de transporte en Japón, pero las chicas pagaron mitad y mitad. En la moderna caja musical (llámese disco, llámese _Ekkusu_), la adrenalina iba a millón. Jóvenes, mayores, hombres y mujeres. Todos reían, bailaban, se movían, apretaban y divertían al son de la música. Esta era genial, alegre; inundaba el ambiente. Noche tecno. Y todo brillaba en la oscuridad.

Las dos chicas divisaron a sus respectivas parejas, apoyados en la barra.

–_Holy shit!_ –emanó Eriol, al notar a su celestial prometida enfundada en un –no tan celestial– apretado vestido, color Morado Berenjena. Corto y _strapples_.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó una divertida futura esposa, mientras giraba meneando coquetamente las caderas frente a su estupefacta cara. Hasta Syaoran la remiró de pies a cabeza.

–_Baby_ –balbuceó Eriol–, estás muy… tentadora –y aquello, que suponía ser un halago, brotó de sus labios con tono temeroso. Al pobrecito se le deslizaron los lentes por la nariz.

A su lado, Syaoran dedicó un momento para vislumbrar a Sakura. Venía envuelta en un minivestido, gracias al Cielo un poco más holgado que el de Tomoyo y de tiritas. La tela era toda parecida a diminutas escamas de plástico dorado y brillante. Una moderna y resplandeciente sirenita.

–Hola –le susurró ella, boba; como si tuviera diez años menos. La extraña astucia que la había dominado hace horas en su casa no mostraba ni rastro de presencia. Más bien, Sakura ahora parecía tímida (muestra vigente de su grado de bipolaridad).

Miró el piso después de cinco segundos de haberle sostenido la mirada a Syaoran.

–¡QUIERO BAILAR! –gritó de repente Tomoyo. Los brazos al aire y sus ojos cerrados.

Corrió hacia la pista de baile.

–_Bu-but, baby… Be careful, please!_ –habló Eriol, y en inglés. Solo lo hacía cuando estaba lo suficientemente atolondrado como para no recordar ni una palabra en japonés. Entretanto, la música seguía movida y el ritmo pegadizo.

–Estás muy –Syaoran pausó–, muy bonita esta noche.

Qué ordinario…

–Gracias –respondió Sakura, volviendo a bajar el rostro.

La escena era incómoda y graciosamente patética. Él se debatía en querer decirle algo especial, y ella no estaba segura de si la iba a sacar a bailar.

–¿Te invito un tra…? –empezó él, pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió. El pobre.

–Sakura, _allez! _¡VAMOS A BAILAR!

Era su despedida de soltera, entiéndanla. La tomó de un brazo y jaló hacia la pista de baile. Desde su hombro izquierdo, Sakura le lanzó una mirada apenada a Syaoran.

–Disculpa –articuló.

No había mucho que perdonar, realmente. Resignado, él se pidió un trago. Y le invitó al apabullado Eriol uno también.

Sakura y Tomoyo bailaban al son de una tal DJ ElectroniK. De vez en cuando, ella lo miraba a él. Clavaba la vista seduciendo sus profundos ojos caramelos, marrones, ambarinos; elijan el color. No importa…

… lo importante es que bailaba para ellos. Sólo para ellos.

Y les aseguro: no sería la última vez.

***

Mientras las chicas se zarandeaban y rozaban cuerpos sudados, vigiladas a lo lejos por los muchachos; al otro lado de la ciudad, Nadeshiko Kinomoto tejía elocuentemente en el sillón de su sala, acompañada por su esposo y un CD de Pavarotti.

–Ah… –suspiraba en sus partes favoritas–. Oye, cariño: ¿no sería genial contratar a un importante tenor para la boda? Imagínalo cantando para Eriol y Tomoyo; sería maravilloso. Además de original… No muchos han tenido esa idea; seguramente nadie. ¿Recuerdas la boda de Haruhi? Un verdadero encanto, pero la música fue una total indignación. Y no había cubiertos en las mesas; no pude ni probar la carne. ¿Te acuerdas, querido?

–Sí, amor.

Corta respuesta. Nadeshiko siguió esperando la larga.

Nunca llegó.

–¿Y bueno? –dijo finalmente–. ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

Fujitaka Kinomoto no apartaba los ojos de su Sudoku. Tan solo le faltaba rellenar tres casillas. Estaba en busca de un huidizo 5. Horizontal, vertical. Vertical, horizontal. ¡Oblicuo!

–Cariño –le habló otra vez Nadeshiko, con voz pretensiosa.

–¿Sí?

–Estoy esperando por tu respuesta.

No la obtuvo al instante, por lo que hizo "ka-boom": ¡TÚ! ¡Cuánto más! Siempre ignorándome. ¡Serás maleducado! Es increíble cómo has cambiado en todos estos años. Al principio todo era amor, amor. Te amo, amor. Te regalo las estrellas, amor. ¡Y ahora! Ahora ni una mirada de apoyo. ¡Ni una condescendencia! Estoy harta, me oyes. ¡HARTA! Harta de hablar sin ser tomada en cuenta. Siento que hablo con una pared; ¡peor que con una pared! Hasta las plantas del jardín me hacen más caso. Es increíble cómo ni tú ni Sakura parecen tomarme en serio. Claro, como nadie es profeta en su tierra. Se salva Touya, que no está aquí y es de temperamento tolerante. Pero ¡ay! que él también tiene sus reacciones de malagradecido. Eso es lo que son todos ustedes: ¡malagradecidos! Yo les atiendo, les cocino, les barro y limpio el hogar. ¡Las ropas! ¡ME DESTRUYO LA ESPALDA POR USTEDES! Y cómo me lo agradecen: ¡ignorándome! Volteándome los ojos, mientras murmuran a mis espaldas «a buena loca». Creías que no les escuchaba, ¿verdad? Pues te equivocas: mis oídos funcionan bien, ¡mejor de lo que ustedes piensan! No suspires, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sé muy bien lo que estás pensando; tantos años de matrimonio me han otorgado la virtud de leer esa pequeña y malagradecida mente tuya. Mamá tenía razón. ¡Sonomi y ella tenían razón! Jamás debí haber abandonado las pasarelas. De haber sabido en aquel tiempo que tendría una familia de puros malagradecidos, ni me hubiera detenido a considerar ser tu esposa. Ahora bien podría estar disfrutando de unas vacaciones en Kuala Lumpur. ¡París! Tendría mi segmento especial de _La Fabulosa Vida de: _Nadeshiko Kinomoto, es decir, Amamiya. Nadeshiko Amamiya. Oh, cómo extraño mi apellido de soltera.

El señor Kinomoto se limitó a soltar otro suspiro.

–Te aseguro, Fujitaka, que una mañana despertarás y no me verás. ¡Me iré a Alaska! ¡Lejos! ¡Con los osos polares! Y entonces, será entonces que me extrañarán. Y rogarán para que regrese; pero yo no regresaré. Así que ni piensen salir en mi búsqueda, eh.

El teléfono sonó en un momento oportuno. Sin más remedio, Nadeshiko detuvo su sermoneo y se levantó para atender.

–¿Diga?

–Mamá, ¿cómo estás?

–¡Oh, Touya! ¿Cómo estás tú, cariño? ¡Amor, es Touya! –gritó a Fujitaka–. ¿Cómo te va? Te estás cuidando, ¿cierto? No te atacaron los mosquitos brasileros, ¿verdad? Oí que son mortales. ¿Y Yukito? ¡No habrá pescado una insolación!

–Tranquila, ma. Los dos estamos bien. Brasil fue genial; Río fue genial. Ahora estamos en Venezuela.

–¿Venezuela? ¿Dónde es eso?

–En Latino América, ma. Arriba de Brasil. Nos quedaremos una semana en la isla de Margarita.

«Mar-ga-ri-ta», musitó Nadeshiko.

–… y luego iremos a Caracas.

«Ca-ra-cas».

–Pero, cariño; ¿cuándo volverás?

Touya suspiró.

–He allí el detalle, ma. Extendimos nuestro viaje una semana más.

La señora Kinomoto liberó un respingo.

–¡Una semana! –repitió sorprendida–. Pero, amor; ¿y la boda de Tomoyo?

–Asistiré a ella, ma. Pero no al matrimonio civil…

Respira, Nadeshiko, respira. Uno, dos, tres. Inhala, exhala; como en las películas y tus clases de yoga.

–¿No te molesta, verdad?

–Um… no. En ab-so-soluto…

–Ma, mientes. Lo noto en tu tono.

–Oh, hijo. ¡Pero qué tonterías dices! –rió nerviosa–. No me molesta; no mucho… ¡ES EL MATRIMONIO DE TU PRIMA! –liberó a la final.

–Sí, mamá, lo sé. Míralo desde el lado positivo: sólo será el matrimonio civil.

–¿Estás insinuando que puedes eludirlo por ser menos importante que la gran boda? ¡Qué mala excusa, Touya! ¡Qué desvergonzado! –regañó.

–No, ma. Simplemente te garantizo que (al menos) iré a la boda. Ya te dejo; Yukito y yo vamos a la playa.

–¡SALUDOS A SU ESPOSO Y A SAKURITA, NADESHIKO! –gritó aquel, al fondo.

–Sí te escuchó, Yuki… Ma, hablando de Sakura, ¿cómo está?

Nadeshiko titubeó un poco.

–Oh, pues ella –no le había hecho mención a su hijo sobre Syaoran–. Ella está muy bien.

–¿Está en casa?

–Sí, cariño –no sonó convincente.

–Pásamela –le requirió Touya.

La madre adoptó compostura.

–Está durmiendo, cariñó. No sé qué hora son allá, pero aquí es tarde. Me niego a despertarla.

Touya permaneció callado un minuto. Luego respondió:

–Está bien, déjalo. Cuídense todos; y discúlpanos ante Tomoyo, por favor.

–Adiós, hijo.

Trancaron.

–¿Qué pasó con Sakura, amor? –ahora quien preguntaba era Fujitaka, acercándose a su esposa.

Ella procuró no vacilar. Y es que también Fujitaka ignoraba ciertos detalles (por ejemplo, que su hija dormía junto a Syaoran).

–Nada, amor. Ya sabes cómo Touya la cela. Si se entera que se está divirtiendo, es capaz hasta de llamarla para fastidiar. No quiero arruinarle la diversión a Sakura –sentenció la considerada mamá.

* * *

(N. de A): Bien, Padma significa «Flor de Loto» en sánscrito, si mi memoria no falla. Y Viola, por supuesto, «violeta» (como la flor y el color) en italiano... Me pareció un toque particular que Syaoran sienta agrado por las chicas con nombre de flor =) ¿Cuántas lectoras tendrán tal característica? :P


	7. Capítulo 7

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Fujitaka Kinomoto no la pasaba muy lisas junto a su mujer. No obstante, procuraba ser consciente que actualmente aquella se encontraba enfrentando delicadas fluctuaciones temperamentales, inaguantables ráfagas de calor y demás variaciones, netamente femeninas. «Menopausia», recordó Fujitaka. Oh, el triste pasar de los años hacían de él otra irremediable víctima. Últimamente le costaba memorizar los nombres de sus alumnos, ¡y ni hablar de las fechas e innumerables léxicos puramente médicos! En peores circunstancias, todo ocurría al unísono; dando como resultado que se olvidara de la fecha de su cita mensual con su médico para tratar su problema de, eh…

«Esperen, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…»

¡Gastritis trófica!

Eso sí, poseía un indestructible conocimiento y perfecta memoria en cuanto a temas de su carrera se refería. Recordaba cada una de sus investigaciones y argumentos a exponer en clases, por ejemplo. Aquello se debía, le había explicado su médico, a que la memoria vieja, es decir, los recuerdos predecesores a cierta edad, no se veían afectados con la degeneración, pero sí los recientes y modernos, que no retenía con igual pericia.

Por ello Fujitaka Kinomoto era un verdugo respecto a recordar sus innumerables trabajos y lecturas, las letras de esas canciones favoritas que estuvieron de moda en su época, los cuatro nombres de los Beatles –Paul, Ringo, John y George–, cada una de las canciones que bailó con Nadeshiko en su propia y humilde boda, el día y la hora exactas que la conoció por primera vez en el instituto –01 de abril, pasada la hora del almuerzo–, lo radiante que ella se veía cuando le dijo «Acepto», sus tiernos votos de matrimonio, el nombre de sus hijos, la primera vez que cargó a Sakura en brazos…

¡Oh, cómo había crecido esa criatura! Todavía se acordaba muy bien de aquel día, de su cuerpecito en miniatura que cabía enterito en la palma de su mano, tan chiquitica, de su corazoncito latiendo… Y ahora ella era toda una señorita hecha y derecha. ¡Y Tomoyo! Su peculiar sobrina. También a ella la había cargado de bebecita no obstante la hostilidad de Sonomi, y lo acompañaba a comprar helado todas las tardes junto a Sakura. Las dos siempre juntas por el mundo, recordaba Fujitaka, como amigas inseparables que efectivamente eran, tal cual hubiesen salido de una serie de televisión americana. "Mejores amigas por siempre".

Y ya estaban grandes, las dos. Y ya Tomoyo se casaría.

Y él estaba tan viejo también.

Suspiró. «Cómo pasan los años –se dijo–. Y qué mejor momento para detenerse en ello y pasar revista mental, que un día tan memorable como lo será el de hoy».

Lánguidamente, sus ojos se propusieron a evocar la imagen de Nadeshiko recién esposada. ¡Cuánto había cambiado ella, igualmente! Había pasado a convertirse de una meticulosa y delicadísima adolescente, amante del _cordon bleu_, a una tenaz matrona que ahora sabía cocinar _cordon bleu_. No que le disgustara dicha transición, para nada; continuaba amando a su esposa. Lo que le sorprendía constantemente era que no se había dado cuenta de aquel momento cambiante, de cuando el débil peón se transformó en la eminente reina que ahora comandaba el hogar a su lado, el rey.

De un tiempo para acá Nadeshiko bien había desertado de la necesidad de recibir instrucciones por parte del hombre de la casa. Se había convertido en una mujer ejecutante e impulsiva de pleno siglo XXI: una Carrie Bradshaw casada y con hijos.

Realmente él no podía entender por qué todavía a ella le urgía estar al tanto de sus opiniones, es decir, ¡a la final igualmente hacía como le venía a su cabeza! «Cariño, ¿te gusta este mantel color crudo? ¿O prefieres el de tonalidades terracotas? Como ese de allá, ¿te gusta?». Sí, amor. Encuentro mucho más bonito aquel marrón, decía Fujitaka. «Ay, no –objetaba Nadeshiko–. No combina con las cortinas. Me llevaré el crudo». Él suspiraba: ¿por qué, entonces, por qué carajo me preguntas?

Esa interrogante era una que jamás obtendría respuesta lógica.

Fujitaka se afanaba pacientemente en quitarle una pelusilla a su traje, cuando salió Nadeshiko del baño.

Oh, lo que percibió le hizo abrir la boca. De pronto, ya no necesitaba exigir un puñado de explicaciones lógicas ni respuesta a sus miles de interrogantes. Ya no pensaba en cuanto abominaba las protestas que originaba Nadeshiko al preguntarle si estaba gorda, ni en los inagotables refunfuños que desprendía cuando él le contestaba que no, que en su opinión estaba bien.

«Pues, clarísimo: prefieres verme gorda a flaca y bonita, así no despierto la atención de otros hombres».

Repentinamente se había olvidado de todos aquellos sinsabores, en el preciso momento que vislumbró a su hermosa esposa, alta y despampanante como siempre, abrazada por un elegante kimono de seda, color champán, con bordados de flores e imágenes de lo que parecían ser reventados ramilletes primaverales, una gruesa correa en tono rosado, y manteniendo ágilmente el equilibrio sobre las típicas sandalitas –zouri– de madera. Su piel parecía traslúcida, la piel de una hostia; y sus pómulos, pétalos de orquídeas violáceas. Y su cabello recogido hacia arriba, librando deliberadamente mechones de color ceniza con castos reflejos blancos, pendiendo ondulantes como perezoso humo de cigarro, sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. Y, coronando el singular peinado, un garboso prendedor sobre la coronilla.

«Aquí está la mujer con quien me casé» pensó orgulloso, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Su Nadeshiko pareció haber rejuvenecido siglos. Volvía a ser toda una ninfa de leche.

Le colocó una mano en el rostro, y le sonrió. Tiernamente.

Nadeshiko hizo entrever sus dientes, y entonces Fujitaka Kinomoto pudo notar el rufián punto verde que tanto su mujer hacía alarde en las fiestas, en cada centro de sus dos ojos. Era un matiz que se percibía en especiales ocasiones. Y era un verde grisáceo, como el color de las olivas, tan huidizo a la atención humana como ciertos números de su Sudoku y los léxicos medicinales.

–Estás enteramente hermosa –habló Fujitaka.

–Gracias –le respondió Nadeshiko.

–Volvería otra vez a casarme contigo –le dijo el esposo, y ella, halagada, se sonrojó como una muchachita. Se llevó una mano al pelo, desprendiendo uno de los pocos claveles naturales que adornaban a su rebosante peineta, y lo introdujo en el ojal del traje de su marido.

–Te amo –dijo. Y él le sonrió.

Fujitaka se concedió unos segundos para acomodarse la corbata, buscar las llaves del auto en los bolsillos de uno de sus pantalones de diario y pulir ominosamente por tercera vez consecutiva el cristal de sus lentes. Ya preparado, llamó a su esposa desde el umbral de la habitación.

–Ya estás lista, ¿verdad amor?

–Oh, espera. No me he colocado las perlas.

Nadeshiko correteó como un largo pingüino –culpa de las sandalitas, ojo– hacia la peinadora. Sacó de un cofre dos zarcillos y, al finalizar de abrochárselos, se miró al espejo.

–Hum… Amor –llamó mientras observaba desde su reflejo las caderas (pretenciosa, pretenciosa)–, ¿crees que estoy gorda?

Pero el señor Kinomoto fue más rápido: Ya huía bajando las escaleras, para nada dispuesto a iniciar alguna desagradable discusión ese día.

***

–¡NO! No pienso ponerme _eso_ –le gritó Sakura a Tomoyo, y al hermoso vestido de encaje y _chiffon_ que su prima traía en brazos.

–Sakura, _s'il tu plaît!_ –rogó la pelinegra–. ¡Lo hice especialmente para ti!

–Tomoyo, no puedo –bramó la castaña–. Se supone que sería un matrimonio con prendas tradicionales japonesas. ¡Ese vestido es más occidental que una hamburguesa! –apuntó, señalándolo con un dedo.

La joven modista se sintió abismalmente ofendida por tal insultante comparación.

–Te había advertido bastante tiempo atrás que sería de tipo _cocktail_… ¡Oh, Sakura! –chirrió–. Nadie me permitirá hacerte resaltar en mi boda-boda; por eso quiero que uses esta clase de vestido para el matrimonio civil –(el cual era hoy)–. ¡Quiero que los ojos de cada invitado estén posados sobre ti!

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente, y la deslizó lenta y pesadamente hacia sus párpados y mejillas.

–Puedo pedirle a alguno de ellos que lleve un vestido parecido –sugirió, improvisamente animada–. A Hokuto, por ejemplo. ¡Sí! Llamaré a Hokuto. Ella tiene gran cantidad de ropa. No le será ningún problema buscar a última hora una prenda que pueda…

Pero ya cuando se hallaba tomando el auricular del teléfono con una mano, Tomoyo se lo arrebató limpiamente con otra haciéndole entrega del vestido, presionándolo contra su pecho.

–No le vas a hacer eso a tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad que no? –hostigó, casi amenazadoramente–. Piensa en todas las noches que pasé confeccionándolo, sin dormir, largas y solitarias desvelas… todo pensando en ti. Quiero que sobresalgas de entre los invitados, _c'est_ _mon seul désir…_ –se le humedecieron extrañamente los ojos–. Ten en consideración que me ofenderás perpetuamente si llamas a Hokuto, o a quien sea, para impedir mi deseo –finalizó, con tono severo y solemne; sin bromear.

Efectivamente, Tomoyo era muy buena en eso de hacer sentir a las personas asombrosamente culpables y como patéticas bolitas de excremento. Y Sakura, sintiéndose así, no pudo proferir nada.

–Por favor –continuó Tomoyo–, úsalo. Tú y sólo tú has de verte hermosa en la fiesta.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, aseguró debía arreglarse para el matrimonio, y se fue, dejando a la bolita de excremento-Sakura clavada con vestido y auricular en mano.

La chica miró el primero con ojos torturados. ¡Era hermosísimo! De corte clásico, con el corpiño y las mangas elaborados en un grueso encaje azul marino, una tela de raso a modo de correa le enmarcaba la cintura, con el costado derecho adornado por un manojo de rosas de tela, amarillas, violetas, crema, que se desprendían elegantemente como en cascada hasta cierto punto de la falda, la cual era muy plisada y de tela ligera, extendiéndose hasta mitad de la rodilla, color mostaza claro; el vestido más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Precioso, precioso, precioso.

Tomoyo también le había conferido a Sakura un broche de pelo que hacía juego, grande, con pedrería y gemas turquesa y nácar, para colocárselo como adorno a un lado de la cabeza.

Oh, Dios mío. Todo era hermoso. Y occidental…

¿Cómo podría ir vestida así a un matrimonio de prendas tradicional japonés? Si ella fuera la desafortunada en tener que cometer los votos, bien, lo haría. Pero era una simple dama de honor, no podía sobresalir tan notablemente, no debía. ¡Maldita sea Tomoyo y su extraño afán y amor platónico por Sakura! ¿Acaso no pudo haberle hecho un simple kimono? Vamos, que esos son bonitos también: rosado, igual con detalles florales, y una cintura morada. Muy cuchi.

¡Pero no! Había optado en convertirla en la excepción; y ahora, Sakura sería la cucaracha en un baile de gallinas. Una cucaracha occidental, señores.

***

Me vestí sin muchos ánimos cuando el reloj indicó las dos. Debía ir a la casa de Tomoyo para finalizar de ayudarla con los preparativos, sin embargo no me encontraba de humor, no me sentía cómoda. El vestido era precioso y se ajustaba a mí como guante de seda, pero no era adecuado.

Por un lapso de interminables segundos sujeté la idea de optar por quemarlo y así aparecerme al matrimonio en un común y corriente kimono. Sí, ya hasta tenía pensada mi respuesta: «Oh, Tomoyo; ¡no podrás creerlo! Me encontraba en la cocina, preparándome un café, y de pronto, una de las rosas se incendió. La llama empezó a extenderse por el encaje, achicharrándolo también… ¡Casi me muero!». Agregaría que Syaoran, o yo –o cualquiera que le otorgara credibilidad a la historia–, detuvo la combustión arrojando un balde de agua, «pero no había nada que pudiera hacerse: se había perdido todo».

Sí. Con eso Pinocho se quedaría corto. Sin embargo, no podía hacerle aquello a mi mejor amiga/prima. Primero, porque ella leía las auras y, así como podía adivinar el empleo de un desconocido, podía percibir cuándo alguien mentía (y yo lo hacía muy mal, admitámoslo). Segundo: lo confeccionó para mí; para usarlo yo específicamente en el matrimonio, su único deseo.

No sabía cuál de las dos opciones generaba más peso, si la de las aura o la de su tonto deseo. Pero las dos crearon suficiente remordimiento de conciencia en mí como para obligarme a abandonar mi pirómano plan.

Me tumbé al pie de la cama y estuve cabizbaja por quince segundos, hasta que apareció Syaoran.

Violenta, me levanté de un solo movimiento y, al verme, él se quedó pasmado con la puerta del cuarto semi-abierta y una mano en el picaporte. Me recorrió de arriba abajo con sus dos ojos sin decirme nada. Me avergoncé; su mirada era penetrante, la sentía en cada rincón de mis hendiduras. Sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba y ¡ay!, también sentí algo allí abajo.

Mantener la compostura era una labor que últimamente me costaba increíble, sobre todo cuando me hallaba cerca de él, y a solas… (Es decir: todas las noches, con dos camas como solitarias acompañantes, más su presencia masculina aturdiéndome y mis hormonas quemándome.)

Temblé un poquito. ¡Syaoran: deja ya de mirarme!

El chico como que leyó mis pensamientos porque volvió a la realidad parpadeando un par de veces, y se sacudió el embotamiento para después escudriñar mi cara.

–Guau –profirió–. E-estás muy…

No le di ni chance a que terminara la oración. Me desplomé inmediatamente sobre la cama, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

Él cerró la puerta con lentitud tras de sí, y avanzó varios pasos hasta sentarse a mi lado.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –me preguntó.

Suspiré.

–Vas a alistarte para el matrimonio –murmuré, cero tono interrogativo.

–Sí –me respondió–. Mi yukata está esperándome en el perchero –miré de refilón la puerta del _vestier_ y volví a suspirar. ¡Ay no!–. ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó otra vez.

–Tomoyo me confeccionó este vestido para hoy…

–Oh. Es muy… bonito –apuntó, casi con embarazo.

–Lo sé, pero la ceremonia es tradicional japonesa. ¡Qué hago yo con un vestido modelo occidental, explícamelo! ¡Oh, Syaoran! No puedo presentarme así, moriría de vergüenza.

Le miré e, insólitamente, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Por qué, ¿por qué ojos? Ya bastaba la humillación que acaecería durante el matrimonio, ¿por qué tenía que llorar?

¡Ya sé por qué debía llorar! Porque me había contenido muchos pesares a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Y, porque Syaoran estaba tan cerca de mí que me provocaba descansar la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo hacerlo? Syaoran no iba a morderme, ¿verdad?

Si tan solo yo… llegaba a colocar… lentamente mi… cabeza…

Realicé sin más rodeos la moción y –muy para mi sorpresa y felicidad– él se quedó tranquilo; de hecho, bajó un poquito el rostro para rozar el mío con sus mejillas.

–No llores –me dijo. Y tanteando, apartó con el pulgar una lágrima que surcaba mi piel–. Si quieres puedo vestirme con un traje… Si eso haría sentirte más cómoda.

Me incorporé para mirarlo con expresión de sorpresa. ¿En serio? ¿En serio harías eso por mí?

Decidí preguntárselo.

–Por supuesto, por supuesto –me aseguró él, una y otra vez, con voz lenta, apartándome más y más lágrimas que caían en mi rostro, con las manos–. Tan solo… deja de llorar, por favor.

Y a su pedido lo envolvió un matiz de súplica.

Le sonreí dulcemente y asentí. Syaoran me devolvió la expresión con nostálgica alegría; se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño y alistarse.

–Espérame –me ordenó.

Afirmé una vez con la cabeza mientras lo veía adentrarse al _vestier_. Cuando reapareció nuevamente, lo hizo vestido en un pantalón formal y camiseta blanca, con la corbata un poco aflojada, y las mangas largas asidas.

–¿Así está bien?

Asentí.

–Muchísimas gracias –empecé a decirle–. Ya debemos irnos. Mamá, papá, Tomoyo y Eriol nos esperan.

Tomé la pequeña carterita a juego con mi vestuario que yacía en la esquina del colchón alto. Me disponía a salir de la habitación cuando, de pronto, me detuve.

Regresé hacia Syaoran. Me planté frente a él, coloqué mis pies en puntillas, y le besé una mejilla expresando:

–Gracias –posé mi mano en su rostro.

Después di la vuelta y salí de la habitación.

***

_Matrimonio civil de Eriol y Tomoyo, patio trasero de la mansión de Sonomi Daidouji. Ubicación: cerca de la fuente de chocolate, 2.35 p.m._

**ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA POV**

Me sentía aterrado, en serio. Era la primera vez que tenía esta sensación de asfixia tenebrosa. Como al estar sumergido en una piscina, mirando arduamente la hermosa pero lejana superficie mientras braceas convulsivamente y mueves las piernas con brío, queriendo emerger; pero no puedes. Así me sentía hoy: entre desesperado e impotente. Nada en veintisiete años de vida me había parecido más escalofriante que mi propio matrimonio civil.

–Ay, Syaoran. Creo que me voy a cagar –advertí, sintiendo que las zouri me apretaban y las medias me daban calor.

Mi mejor amigo sonrió haciendo entrever sus blancos dientes. Me alargó calmadamente un vaso de coñac, insistiendo con que la potencia de la bebida me amacharía. Al punto bebió un poco del suyo, siempre sin preocupaciones.

–Tranquilo, Eriol –me dijo–. Es solo el matrimonio civil. Deja los nervios para la gran boda.

En ese preciso instante envidié su apacible calma y deseé, con aire malicioso, verlo casarse en un futuro lo más cercano posible.

–_Right_, como si una no fuera suficiente… ¡No entiendo por qué Tomoyo insistió con dos bodas! –me quejé–. Hubiera quedado más que complacido con una… Ya sabes: bastante discreta, aquí en el patio de Sonomi, con unos pocos familiares y amigos íntimos.

–Sí. Y esos "amigos íntimos" seríamos tú, Tomoyo y yo, Sonomi, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka y sus hijos. Ah, y el amigo de la familia: Yukito, creo que se llama… No tiene sentido hacer una boda con menos de diez personas, Eriol –me sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño.

_Dammit_, tenía razón. Mi matrimonio, además de aterrorizarme, me impedía pensar con cordura; hoy estaba lejos de hallarme sensato. En cambio Syaoran, soltero y despreocupado a mi lado, parecía mostrar una lógica más allá de su edad.

Tal cual estuviera a punto de morir en mi metafórica piscina, recuerdos de mi infancia y vida atacaron mi cabeza…

Recordé la primera vez que lo conocí: sus padres habían venido de visita a Japón, y se instalaron una tarde en el jardín de la mansión a charlar con los míos. Me acuerdo me acerqué a él sudoroso, puesto que había finalizado con mis prácticas de basquetbol.

–Hola –lo saludé amablemente y tendí una mano.

El crío me miró horrorizado. Tenía cinco años, estaba sentado en una banca del jardín, y se arrastró cuanto pudo hacia atrás lo más lejos posible de mi extremidad. La miré preguntándome internamente si la tenía sucia. Negativo.

–¡Apártate! –me gritó pequeño-Syaoran–. ¡No quiero ser amigo de nadie!

¿Qué demonios…?

–Eeeestá bien– le dije, no sin un poco de burla perpleja reflejada en mi tono. Y me fui. O él salió corriendo, no recuerdo con claridad.

Ahora, lo que sí recuerdo claramente fue haber pensado en la poca suerte que aquel muchacho iba a tener con las chicas; por eso, cuando nos encontramos una segunda vez (en Inglaterra, y a mis 17), me sorprendió considerablemente el cambio que se había efectuado en su personalidad y fisonomía. Ya no era aquel feto despeinado con aversión hacia la humanidad. Ahora era un chico guapo, tranquilo. Con unos bonitos ojos café, brillantes y vidriosos. Predije que muchas chicas no se resistirían a ellos.

Syaoran se había transformado en un adolescente bastante peculiar. Leía poesía y se asombraba, maravillado, cuando veía una flor brotar sobre el pasto. Me confesó había descubierto los libros de James Joyce. Quería ser escritor, y quería serlo en Irlanda, el país natal de su ídolo.

Yo me reí ante aquello:

–¿Irlanda? –resoplé–. No durarás ni un segundo allí. Es verde y aburrida. Y, además, cuentan las leyendas existe un monstruo en un lago que se come a potenciales escritores jóvenes cuando están caminando por la orilla en búsqueda de inspiración para un libro.

Syaoran se lo creyó. Era culto, sí, pero no lo suficientemente inteligente como para sospechar que yo estaba refiriéndome al monstruo del lago Ness. Y que ese lago está en Escocia.

Quizá la palabra correcta que busco para _no_-describirlo es "chispa". Syaoran no era lo suficientemente "chispita". Era ingenuo y supersticioso. Y nos habíamos hecho lo bastante amigos como para saber que le tenía miedo a cualquier criatura marítima con branquias, aletas y espinas. Años más tarde me confesaría que la película de terror más espeluznante jamás antes vista fue _Buscando a Nemo_… Tiburones. Peces brillantes. El océano. Y:

–¡Parecía que nunca lo iban a encontrar! –se mecía desconsolado.

Así pues, se me antojaba embarazoso que mi mejor amigo –a quien creí gay en algún momento, y es enemigo acérrimo de una película para niños– fuera quien estuviera dándome ánimos cuando yo más lo necesitaba.

Pero la vida es pura ironía, y, como para consolidar tal dictamen, de improviso presencié una irritante comezón en el testículo izquierdo al tiempo que sonreía, saludando a un invitado. Estaba a punto de plasmar a hechos reales el pensamiento respecto a salir corriendo en la búsqueda de un avión que me sacara de Japón, cuando Syaoran me susurró:

–Te dedicaré mi novela.

–¿Cómo?

–Me falta poco por terminarla; un par de días quizá. Como ronda cerca de la fecha de tu matrimonio, estoy pensando en dedicarla a ti y a Tomoyo. Será otro regalo de boda.

Por arte de magia me olvidé de la incómoda comezón, sintiéndome cual mujer a quien le acabaran de declarar amor fogoso y eterno.

–_Dude!_ ¿En serio? ¿Y tiene madera de _bestseller_?

–Por supuesto –me guiñó un ojo–. ¿Cuáles no la tienen?

Estiré ambos brazos hacia su cuerpo.

–_I love you_, _man_ –le dije.

–Yo también –me respondió. Y nos abrazamos.

Permanecimos minuto y medio disfrutando de la ternura del momento. Era fantástico compartir con él –¡que además me dedicaría un libro!–. Sonreí al imaginar la cantidad de lectores que conocerían mi nombre; todos, sin excepción, dedicarían un segundo importante de sus vidas a detenerse y leer previamente al primer capítulo las palabras: _Para Eriol_. Dicho gesto no tenía comparación alguna. Elevaba nuestra relación a niveles mucho más serios y comprometedores. Nada podría competir con un regalo así. Ya nadie ni nunca quebraría nuestra amistad.

Sakura tenía razón: éramos igual, o mejor que Matt Damon y Ben Affleck.

Una vehemente pausa, y fue Syaoran quien a la final habló para preguntar, extrañado:

–¿Estás llorando?

No podía mentirle.

–Seh…

***

_Matrimonio civil de Eriol y Tomoyo, patio trasero de la mansión de Sonomi Daidouji. Ubicación: frente al bufet de los entremeses, 3.40 p.m._

**SYAORAN LI POV**

Había alrededor de 38 invitados.

Treinta y ocho invitados bastante distinguidos, y todos envueltos en vestimentas tradicionales japonesas… (Ah, Sakura. Las cosas que hago por ti).

Después de nuestra sensible plática, Eriol tuvo que adoptar los paños de prometido; lo que significa que se marchó a hacer de chaperón a Tomoyo, caminando a su lado, saludando invitados, ofreciendo bocadillos y preguntando millonésimas veces consecutivas si todos se estaban divirtiendo, y recitando otras millonésimas veces más cuán afortunado se consideraba al cerrar un capítulo de su vida para empezar uno nuevo y más importante aún junto a la luz de sus ojos (se voltea para mirar a Tomoyo).

Voy a admitirlo: me sentía muy orgulloso de él. Pese a sus nervios, se le vislumbraba seguro y confiado; sin miedo a dar el salto, a atreverse. Desde joven ha sido así. Lo que me rememora dieciocho años atrás, la primera vez que lo conocí…

… eh, no. Mejor omitamos aquello.

Un camarero pasó frente mío y audazmente me apoderé de un tentempié de arroz. Delicioso. Felicidades a Nadeshiko.

Ciertamente, ella se había esforzado como ninguno en la realización de esta boda. Desde la elección de bocadillos, los manteles a juego, las flores, los cubiertos posados sobre las mesas… en todo y más había intervenido la omnipotente mano de la señora Kinomoto. Ayudaba incondicionalmente a su prima, Sonomi, quien era un completo personajillo: Portaba el cabello corto, de color rojo (un corte asimétrico he de puntualizar); su piel era increíblemente lozana, y su frente muy estirada (quizá se había cruzado con el bisturí un par de veces); sus labios eran increíblemente rojos, y desde empezada la fiesta no la vi separarse nunca de la copa de vermú con aceituna. Su kimono era color tinto, con estampados florales color negro y, creo, si mi masculinidad no interfiere, creí presenciar pequeños detalles en encaje que hacían de Sonomi Daidouji una vaga reminiscencia de la propia _madame_ de un burdel.

Al igual que a su hija, se le escapaban palabras en francés.

–_Bienvenus!_ –le gritaba a los perplejos invitados. Tan solo le faltaba el largo filtro de cigarro para completar con la imagen. Se me parecía mucho a alguien, ¿pero a quién?

Oh, sí: a mi encantadora editora. ¿Cómo estará?

–¡Hey, Syaoran!

Corté el hilo de mis pensamientos girando en dirección donde escuché había procedido la voz.

–¡Sei! –dije–. ¿Qué tal? ¿Disfrutas la fiesta?

Seishirou Sakurazuka esbozó un mohín, adolorido.

–¡Oh! No tú también, Syaoran. Ya Eriol me lo preguntó… unas veinte veces. Y Tomoyo. Y Sonomi. Y Nadeshiko. «¿Disfrutas de la fiesta?», «¿Disfruta usted de la fiesta?», «¿Está disfrutando de la fiesta?». «¡Sí estoy disfrutando de la fiesta!». «Sí, sí; lo estoy». «Oh sí, mucho; gracias», les decía. Y sí: la comida es deliciosa. Sí: Tomoyo es la prometida más hermosa del año. ¡No!: del Mundo –sacudió la cabeza–. Los diálogos no son muy originales en las bodas, eh. De veras, escucho la misma paja una y otra vez.

Me reí.

–Eres un maldito bastardo, Sei.

–Maldito no. Sincero, Syaoran. ¿Y qué más puedo a hacer? Así me quieren –bebió un sorbo de su trago–. Entonces "joven prodigio" –le miré. Seishirou alzó ambas manos, extendiéndolas en el aire, como señalando un cartel invisible, palmas abiertas–: _Syaoran Li, el genio literario poseedor de las neuronas de Hemingway y el atractivo irresistible de Errol Flynn _–recitó. Luego pausó–. Realmente no sé por qué eligieron a ese tipo… tan anticuado. Un ícono, sí, pero no de la cultura moderna. Que te compararan con Brad Pitt hubiera sido mejor.

–Errol Flynn tenía talento –dije, llevándome el coñac a la boca.

Inesperadamente apareció Sakura frente a mis ojos. Su interrupción por poco hace que me ahogue con el trago, pero mantuve firmes la calma la compostura y el vaso, todo al mismo tiempo.

–Por favor, por favor –llegó musitando–. ¡Escóndeme! –y rápidamente me tomó un brazo, ocultando su cara en mi pecho.

Sentí mi rostro en ebullición. Pero logré preguntar sin problemas:

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Son las mujeres –respondió ella–. A todas les fascina el vestido que me hizo Tomoyo. ¡No me dejan en paz! Se la pasan persiguiéndome; quieren tocar la tela, las flores, la peineta. ¡Todo, todo, todo! ¡No las aguanto! –sacó tantito la cabeza de su escondite y miró brevemente de soslayo–. ¡Oh! Hola Seishirou-san, ¿está disfrutando de la fiesta?

–Jum, ni te imaginas...

–Eh, Sakura –la tomé por los hombros–. Ve y diles que te dejen tranquila.

–No puedo, Syaoran, no me hacen caso –sus ojos se agrandaron–. ¡Oh, no! ¡Allí vienen!

Y de improviso, toda ella se apretó a mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar cerrar mis brazos en torno a su espalda, presionándola ligeramente con las manos; incluso una –la muy atrevida– atinó a alojarse en el escondite de su nuca, para acariciarle suavemente piel e hilitos de cabello. El mar de viejas desfiló de largo abandonando en el aire vestigios de voces escandalosas y un fuerte olor a perfume rancio. Pero Sakura y yo no nos separamos sino hasta mucho después, cuando el calor que se acrecentaba produjo finas gotas de sudor a mi cuello y Seishirou carraspeó.

–Perdona –musitó ella, apartándose.

–No. Perdóname tú a mí.

Nos miramos profundamente a los ojos. No dijimos palabra alguna.

Seishirou volvió a carraspear.

–Este… creo que mejor me voy –habló ella–. Mamá pidió que atendiera a los invitados.

Asentí lentamente.

–Adiós.

La vi irse mientras tomaba otro sorbo de coñac. El compañero a mi lado me observaba.

–Sí. Flynn tenía talento, pero también tenía debilidades… –continuó. Lo miré para automáticamente enfocar la vista sobre la copa, movimiento que atribuí a un acto reflejo.

–No he bebido tanto –me defendí. Pero secretamente reconocía a aquel trago como el número 5; lo posé de malagana sobre una bandeja cuando pasó caminando otro camarero.

–Buen chico –recompensó Sei–. Sin embargo, no me refería a _esa_ debilidad... Nadeshiko anda declarando a los cuatro vientos que tú y su hija son pareja. No es que no le crea, pero ustedes no se comportan como tal; más que novios, Syaoran, parecen tortolitos empezando una relación.

Silencio.

–¿No opinarás nada al respecto? –requirió.

–No tengo nada que opinar.

–¿Eres pareja de Sakura Kinomoto?

–Es lo que ha estado diciendo Nadeshiko, ¿no?

Seishirou suspiró.

–Sí, pero te repito: hay algo que no me convence –adoptó una expresión de pueril malicia–. Quisiera escucharlo de tu boca, Syaoran.

Procuré no titubear.

–No habría gran diferencia, Sei. Si Nadeshiko lo dice, es por algo.

–¿Te gusta Sakura Kinomoto?

Dos cosas sucedieron en el momento posterior a la formulación de aquella pregunta. La primera: un silencio glacial pareció envolver nuestro entorno. No noté, percibí ni oí nada durante tres interminables segundos, mas sentía la mirada penetrante y oscura de Seishirou Sakurazuka taladrarme. La segunda cosa que ocurrió, ni yo mismo la esperaba: por inercia, mis labios se abrieron en un pequeño ángulo, y de entre ellos salió a borbotones la siguiente frase (aunque –a mi parecer– pronunciada por un completo extraño):

–Quizá.

Sin nada más que agregar, callé. Seishirou tampoco dialogó. Bebió coñac y alcanzó a musitar «Interesante» casi sin que yo lograra oírlo, luego se marchó. Permanecí en mi posición con la vista perdida en algún punto de la fiesta. Camarero número 3 pasó frente a mí, y, no supe cómo, me hallé aferrando a trago número 6 con la derecha.

***

_Matrimonio civil de Eriol y Tomoyo, mansión de Sonomi Daidouji. Ubicación: uno de los tantos baños en planta baja, 4.35 p.m._

**FUJITAKA KINOMOTO POV **

El señor Kinomoto golpeó salvajemente la pared del baño.

–¡Serás imbécil, Touya!

El señor Kinomoto estaba muy enojado…

Al señor Kinomoto no le gustaba que su hijo se metiera en problemas…

(El señor Kinomoto soy yo.)

–Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota. ¡No pareces hijo mío, joder! Dejarte robar de esa manera todo tu dinero, ¡por unos policías! ¿Qué pasó con Yuki? ¿Tampoco a él le funcionó el cráneo en el momento? Quién creían ser, ¿Bobo y Re-tonto? Parecen un par de idiotas, chico. Hasta un niño de siete años tiene más materia gris que ustedes. ¡Unos policías, Touya! No ladrones, no traficantes, no la Mafia. No, no, no… ¡Sino policías! ¡Fueron robados por unos policías!

–Eran policías corruptos, padre… –respondió la voz del teléfono.

–¡Ya sé que eran policías corruptos, joder! ¿Crees que soy zopenco? ¡Diantres! –el señor Kinomoto estaba muy enojado.

Hace exactamente veinte minutos, su hijo lo había llamado con la noticia de que él y Yukito habían sido detenidos, chantajeados, estafados y robados por unos policías en la isla de Margarita, Venezuela. Al principio, el señor Kinomoto no creyó tal declaración. Su hijo no podía ser tan estúpido, había pensado. La policía no podía ser tan mierda, tampoco. Un país no podía ser tan inseguro, mucho menos… ¿O sí?

El señor Kinomoto había enmudecido. Recordó –porque eso era lo que el doctor le había recomendado hacer periódicamente: recordar y memorizar cosas, mantener la mente activa… Inclusive, le había recomendado anotar las actividades de la jornada, como al escribir un diario; y le había recomendado, también, escribirlo en tercera persona. (El señor Kinomoto padece de pérdida de memoria, está mayorcito y su cabeza no retiene información como antes) ¡Pobre señor Kinomoto!– un artículo que había leído hace… un par (muy largo) de años.

Se trataba sobre un asesino en serie, Albert Fish. Era un pedófilo de unos sesenta o setenta años a quien le gustaba comer niños. Era un caníbal. Y, además, los torturaba… Los amonestaba con agujas y demás objetos filosos y, asimismo, los obligaba a que le hicieran daño a él.

En pocas palabras, resumió el señor Kinomoto, el viejo era un completo sádico perro hijo de puta masoquista. ¡Qué bueno –pensó en aquel tiempo el señor Kinomoto– que le dieron pena de muerte (silla eléctrica)! Sin embargo, el señor Kinomoto todavía no había pillado el párrafo en el cual se divulgaba que el asesino se emocionó a más no poder ante la idea de ser electrocutado hasta morir, ¡que ayudó a los policías a que lo amordazaran a la silla! ¡Maldito perro hijo de puta masoquista!, volvió a pensar el señor Kinomoto.

El señor Kinomoto había quedado horrorizado por el artículo.

No durmió bien durante semanas.

No dejó que su hija saliera por seis meses.

–¡Hay mucha maldad allá afuera! –argüía, señalando una ventana.

Ella no le comprendía. Y él tampoco parecía comprender: ¡Un hombre no podía nacer tan malvado!

–Touya, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? –preguntó el señor Kinomoto, en tono ominoso. Había deducido que si en algún momento existió un hombre tan malvado, entonces un país sí podía ser así de peligroso. O quizá no era culpa del país, pensó el señor. Quizá su hijo había sido muy tarado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Touya? ¿Por qué dejaste que te estafaran? ¿Por qué no lo previste, hijo? ¿Por qué no negociaste? ¿Por qué Yuki no hizo algo?

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué…?

–Necesito dinero, pa. Esa es la pura verdad –suspiró su hijo.

–¿Para que vuelvan a aprovecharse de ti? ¡Qué va! –bufó el señor Kinomoto. Al punto habló–: Touya –dijo–, quiero que tú y Yukito se encaminen al aeropuerto más cercano y tomen un avión que los envíe derechito a Japón, ¿me oíste? Basta de viajes a tierras exóticas. ¡Te me vienes ya! Mañana mismo te quiero en Tokio.

–Pero, padre…

–Nada de peros, muchacho. Te regresas porque sí… Veré cómo hago para depositarte dinero a la cuenta –se llevó una mano a la frente, la derecha–. Y escucha bien: Tu madre no se enterará sobre nada. Ha estado un poco fuera de sí, por la boda. Ahora está animada, no quiero ser el propagador de mortificaciones, y tampoco quiero que tú lo seas –el señor Kinomoto ha sido siempre un buen padre–. Llama a casa por la noche, invéntale que regresas, que no te gustó la ciudad, la playa, la isla, lo que sea…

–Pero, papá –intervino Touya–. ¡Todos aman a Venezuela!

–Lo sé, Touya, he leído opiniones al respecto. Es un hermoso país, soleado y húmedo. Con montañas desiertos y playas, todo en uno. Irrevocablemente interesante y las personas calurosas… También leí que gran mayoría de las flores que nacen allá, no huelen.

–Está bien, papá –dijo Touya, a quien no le provocaba escuchar los recitales de su viejo y buen padre–. Veré qué me invento.

–Gracias, hijo.

–Adiós.

Cuando el señor Kinomoto salió del cuarto de baño, se encontró cara a cara con su adorada esposa.

–¡Cariño, por fin te encuentro! –exclamó aquella–. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías dentro del baño?

–Me sentí un poco mal, es todo –respondió el cortés hombre.

–¡Pues entonces deja de beber, Fujitaka Kinomoto! Empeora tu gastritis… –lo tomó de un brazo, y agregó–. Acompáñame, acaba de llegar la familia Monou. ¿Recuerdas a sus hijos, Fuuma y Kotori? Bien, dicen que la muchacha tiene un nuevo novio, no sé quién de apellido Shirou. Al parecer es un joven apuesto, pero, ¡adivina!

–¿Qué amor?

–¡Tiene un pasado oscuro! Me contaron y que padece de depresión. Que una vez se tomó un puñado de pastillas deliberadamente y…

Al señor Kinomoto le empezó a doler la cabeza.

***

_Matrimonio civil de Eriol y Tomoyo, patio trasero de la mansión de Sonomi Daidouji. Ubicación: algún punto estratégico de dicho patio, 5.10 p.m._

**NADESHIKO KINOMOTO POV**

La fiesta es ¡perfecta!

Tomoyo luce impecable, como siempre. Eriol está tan guapo en su kimono masculino color azul, el cual causa que resalten sus ojos. Admito muestra indicios de nerviosismo, pero ya se les pasarán. (O se acostumbrará, probablemente.) Fujitaka sigue escribiendo en su diario. Mi hermana Sonomi se ve tan, tan… tan ella. ¡Sí, exacto: tan Sonomi! Mi kimono no está arrugándose, ¿cierto? No, está en perfecto estado. ¡Tampoco exhibe una sola pelusilla!

No, esperen. Hay una en mi hombro… ¡Ah, ya no!

¿Conté a todos los miembros de la familia, cierto? No me faltó ninguno, ¿o sí? ¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde está? No la veo por ninguna parte. ¡Esa mujercita siempre extraviándose! O a lo mejor está tirando con Syaoran. ¡Qué maravilla! No veo a Syaoran por ningún lado tampoco. No, esperen: allí está. Mierda, ¿por qué no tiran?

Puedo calcular que hay circa de 46 invitados, más o menos. (Um, acaba de llegar la señora Mokona.) 47, pues.

Es aquella, la que está a la izquierda de la señora Nekoi. ¡Qué horrible kimono trae puesto! (me refiero a Mokona). No le luce en absoluto. ¿Acaso está ciega? ¿Cómo puede, la vieja, pavonearse con un kimono como aquel? Y con toda esa cantidad de sobrepeso… ¡horror! Posee suficiente como para mantenerse caliente en la Antártida, rodeada de toda esa nieve y osos polares. Ella sería un buen cebo para los osos polares; se darían tremendo festín, la verdad.

Oh, esos pobres animales, muriéndose de hambre debido al Calentamiento Global. (Por la Internet vi uno, nadando. Estaba tan flaquito que me arrepentí de haberme puesto a dieta.) Tanta gente en necesidad, y yo a dieta. Oh, pero es que luego no me entraba el kimono…

–¡Nadeshiko, la orgullosa tía! ¡Qué fabulosa fiesta! –me congratulan.

–¡Qué tal, Mokona! –sonrío–. ¡Es toda una alegría verte!

–Muchísimas gracias, preciosa –sonríe–. Estás radiante, fenomenal.

–Oh, igualmente tú, Mokona –le sonrío–. El kimono te sienta de maravilla.

–Gracias, cariño –me dice sonriente–. Iré a saludar a la novia.

Se va, y sonrío. ¡Esa perra mentirosa! No hay que dejarse engañar por sus halagos. La vieja, además de mentirosa patológica, es cleptómana. ¡Se robó mi _tupperware_! (Yo ni siquiera recuerdo habérselo prestado.) ¿Cómo me di cuenta, entonces, que lo tenía ella? Oh sí, el día que fui a pedirle un poco de azúcar…

Dado que Mokona vive a unas pocas casas de la mía (sí, prácticamente es vecina nuestra; lo sé, cuán lamentable), fui un ratito a la suya a husmear ¡es decir! a pedirle un poco de azúcar. Y, mientras esperaba bajo el umbral (la muy maleducada siquiera dejó que yo entrara. Apuesto tenía la casa sucia u ocultaba algo vergonzoso), divisé mi _tupperware_ en la mesita de café de su sala.

«¿Qué hace mi _tupperware_ sobre su mesita de café?», pensé. ¿Acaso guardaba allí los pastelillos dulces? ¡Cuánta poca educación tiene! Yo nunca dejo que vean mis _tupperwares _cuando sirvo el té.

Pero, sí: ella tenía mi _tupperware_. A saber quién se lo dio. Probablemente Sakura. ¡Madre Santa! Me agota repetirle que no preste mis _tupperwares_ a vecinas chismosas e irritantes, pero parece que las palabras no le entran. Es demasiado altruista, mi hija. Por cierto, ¿ya apareció?

Volteo mi rostro levemente a la derecha. Oh, allí está Kendappa, la mujer L. Y no que yo esté en contra de las mujeres L (dato: todos cambian de acera cuando se la topan), pero sí creo firmemente que debieran de darse cuenta de que son mujeres L antes de casarse con un hombre y engendrarle cinco hijos. Por supuesto, la tipa dejó a su marido y está viviendo en una casa (igualmente de mi vecindario) con su nueva y más joven novia, otra mujer L.

Especifico que la novia es una mujer L, porque, al parecer, actualmente puedes tener novia sin serlo. ¡Qué barbaridad! Ojalá ocurriera lo mismo con la vejez (ser vieja sin serlo). O el matrimonio (estar casada sin estarlo. No, esperen: A eso se le llama concubinato).

¡Huy, huy, huy! Kendappa acaba de virar su rostro en mi dirección. ¡Ahora me está mirando! Disimula, Nadeshiko, disimula.

–¿Está disfrutando de la fiesta? –le pregunto a un invitado.

Vuelvo a girar. ¿Ya? ¿Dejó de mirarme?

¡No! ¡Todavía continúa! Tiene sus ojos bien puestos sobre mí. Baja y sube la mirada constantemente. Por Dios, ¿será que le gusto? Sonríele, Nadeshiko, sonríele.

–Qué extraordinaria fiesta, ¿verdad _ma cousine_? –viene a mi encuentro Sonomi–. La comida _est magnifique!_ El bar _est magnific!_ la decoración _est très, très superbe! Et je suis très contente!_

–Me alegro por ti –respondo. Aprovecho para mirar disimuladamente a Kendappa. Bien, ya apartó la mirada de mí. ¡Fue tan extraño…!

–Tomoyo está muy alegre –prosigue Sonomi (la verdad creo que nunca se detuvo)–. Dentro de unos minutos vendrá el juez a casarla. ¡Mi bebita! –solloza–. ¡Oh, y Sakura! Ay, Nadeshiko. Sakura está despampanante, preciosa, irreal, hermosísima…

–Y perdida –apunto. No la veía en derredor–. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

***

–Syaoran huele a Boss. A Hugo Boss –recuerdo que dije.

También recuerdo que alguien me sostenía; un brazo fuerte, cálido. Se sentía muy reconfortante su abrazo.

–Ha bebido mucho champán –oí–. Mejor llama a Tomoyo –dijo la voz.

Yo conozco a Tomoyo, pensé. Ella es mi prima, y hoy es su matrimonio. ¿Por qué la buscan? ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo? ¿Quién ha bebido mucho champán?

–Sakura, Sakura… –repetía la voz. Era tan dulce y suave que creo me enamoré de ella.

–Te amo, voz –mascullé.

–¿Qué ha dicho? –oí preguntaba.

Volví a repetirle que la amaba.

–Creo que ha dicho "tse a jo, jó" –aportó alguien más, en alguna parte–. ¿Qué significaría? –se preguntó–. ¿Té _à gogo_?

–No, no –reclamé–: Te amo. Te. A. Mo –repetí–. T-A-

–… eje, jo… ¡Joder, no le entiendo, Syaoran!

En ese preciso instante se abrió una puerta.

–_Mon Dieu!_ –gimió una mujer–. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Oh Dios mío, ¿le dieron champán?

–Estuvo tomando sorbos durante toda la fiesta.

–_L' horroeur!_ Sakura tiene muy poca resistencia al champán. ¡La vuelve inútil, eufórica, loca de atar!

Yo no estaba loca de atar. Estaba enamorada. Enamorada de la hermosa voz. No quería que la mujer le gritara a mi hermosa voz. Era mía. Le recriminé que no estaba en su derecho a decirle esas cosas, que tenía que calmar su temperamento. La voz no tenía la culpa de que yo bebiese champán, era buena y efímera. Nunca habría podido adivinarlo. «¡Es una voz no una psíquica!», vociferé.

–¿Qué dijo?

–Tseu ja jó, jo u ja tsi jijá –risas–. Parece una hiena…

–Oh, Eriol, no hay tiempo para jugar. ¡Dentro de poco llega nuestro juez! –espetó la mujer. (¡Felicidades, mujer extranjera, te casarías!).

Me depositaron cariñosamente sobre una cama; supuse era una porque sentí suavidad bajo mío. Luego, más tarde, me ofrecieron una bebida caliente. La degusté con los labios. Café.

La voz no había hablado en todo ese entonces. Me puse triste, yo quería escucharla. Me gustaba cómo pronunciaba mi nombre, la delicadez de su tono. Voz, voz, ¿dónde estás?

–Syaoran –irrumpió mi intérprete–, creo que está alucinando.

Sentí agarraban de mi mano y la envolvían.

–Sakura, ¿me escuchas? –era mi voz, estábamos entrelazados. Asentí con la cabeza, pareció me comprendió–. Bien –dijo–. Relájate, dentro de poco te llevaré a casa.

–Pero, y el matrimonio de Tomoyo… –¿iba a faltar a él?

–¿Cómo?

–Matrimonio –musité.

–Oh, el matrimonio. Pues… estás en muy mal estado.

Sentí suma vergüenza. Había echado a perder la fiesta, posiblemente. Aquello no había sido mi intención.

Hecha un ovillo, me vinieron a la memoria varios sucesos. Recordaba estar rondando a todo lo largo del patio; me perseguían. Todas mujeres mayores y olorosas, y, por tanto, para reducir el estrés, me obsequiaba sorbitos de champán. Estaba cansada de estar de pie. Había caminado tanto, saludado, conversado trivialidades. Necesitaba alcohol, en serio. Necesitaba sentirme en ambiente, olvidar las molestias. Era una fiesta, después de todo, allí se podía beber sin limitaciones. Pero jamás pensé acabaría así, arruinándola. Empecé a ejecutar revista mental de mi vida, y me pareció que todo lo que se conectaba con mi persona sufría alteraciones, de las malas. Yo era peor que el Rey Midas. ¿Acaso estaba maldita?

–Syaoran… –mascullé.

Él me comprendió. Lo sé, porque me apretó la mano y colocó su rostro en mi palma.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Dile a Tomoyo que lo siento.

–Oh, _chèrie_. No te preocupes –contestó Tomoyo–. Ahora lo importante es que te mejores.

–Y Eriol…

–Estoy aquí, Sakura, tranquila. Todo estará bien… ¡Por suerte optamos por dos bodas!

–Oh, Eriol –musité–. Gracias –y entonces, dije algo que nunca debí haber dicho. ¿Cómo pude decir semejante atrocidad? Me había condenado a muerte. Fue una completa y tremenda falta de respeto. Sin embargo, en el momento no me detuve a considerarlo, simplemente lo solté–: Te prefiero por sombre Kuro.

Oh, oh.

–¿Kuro? –preguntó Eriol–. ¿Quién es él?

Lo peor del caso fue que se lo respondí.

–Kuro fue novio de Tomoyo. Era un macho alfa, alto y de tez morena. Provenía de Francia. ¿Por qué crees que ella habla francés? –pregunté, e igualmente contesté–: Kuro le enseñó. Se conocieron en la uni. Era muy simpático y trataba a Tomoyo como a una princesa, además –agregué, maravillada– ¡tenía unos pies…!

¡Sakura, cómo te atreviste! Debías exiliarte del país. Eriol ya no te quiere. Lo has ofendido hasta lo profundo. ¿Patón y francés? Hablando del enemigo de todo lo inglés por excelencia.

Por un prolongado segundo (que sé que fue breve, pero pareció jamás terminaría) no se escuchó nada. Ni Tomoyo ni su pareja hablaron. Syaoran me apretó fuertemente la mano, y, tan mal yo estaba, que ese signo en vez de tomarlo como una advertencia, lo malinterpreté por una invitación a proseguir.

–De hecho, ella y tú se juntaron por su culpa –expliqué–. Se habían peleado y mi prima, dispuesta a olvidarlo o a darle celos (¿cuál de las dos era, Tomoyo?), decidió acompañarte a la fiesta de fin de año. Y bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia.

Pobre Eriol. ¿Cómo pude haberme comportado tan vil?

Escuché una inhalación profunda, y las frías palabras:

–_Baby, is it true?_

Era consciente no estaban dirigidas a mí. Sin embargo, aquello no me impidió contestar:

–_Oh, yeah!_

Para colmo liberé una muy desdeñosa carcajada. Y ya no recuerdo más.

* * *

(N. de A): Cap 7, y les reporto varias cositas: 1) Ya la historia va por la mitad, 2) Sufrí mucho con este cap, 3) Albert Fish sí existió (búsquenlo por Google, si quieren), y 4) Gosh, no me aguanto: ¡Estoy pensando otra historia! *se emociona* Algún día la bajaré. ¡Besos!


	8. Capítulo 8

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Lo primero que divisé al despertar fue el techo de madera de la habitación de huéspedes de mi casa. Lo segundo, tras gimotear, incorporarme y virar un poco el rostro, fue a Syaoran acostado en su cama, todavía con el traje formal más los finos lentes de montura, leyendo su libro.

–¿Y el matrimonio? –pregunté de sopetón–. ¿Por qué no estás allá?

No me respondió al instante. Y, cuando lo hizo, siquiera me miró.

–Me sorprende que preguntes por él –dijo–. Después de tu metida de pata, lo esperado sería que no hubiera matrimonio.

Sentí cómo el vértigo, la preocupación y la culpa estallaban como bombas dentro de mí.

La perspectiva era horrible: Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, había arruinado el casamiento civil de mi prima.

–Pero… –balbuceé. No tenía idea de qué decir. Un simple «disculpa» no serviría, y un mero "ups" mucho menos–, pero Tomoyo… Eriol –me fui por los cerros de Úbeda.

–Se han casado, Sakura, tranquila –interrumpió Syaoran–. Tomoyo sorprendentemente aplacó el malentendido. Fue un poco extraño, es decir… de alguna manera se las ingenió para hacer quedar a Eriol como el propio desconfiado de su novia. El pobre no tuvo de otra que pedirle disculpas –asombrado, exclamó–: ¡Tomoyo es muy buena! –cosa que ya yo sabía.

Suspiré. Era un estándar que mi perfecta prima compusiera los perfectos problemas que yo siempre ocasionaba.

–Ay, Dios… Si no me hubiesen encontrado… –empecé a lamentarme. (Aunque debí de haber optado por un «Si no hubiera nacido…», era más propicio.)

–Tarde o temprano alguien se iba a tropezar contigo, querida mía –Syaoran me miró–. O con tu pierna, para ser exactos… Cuando Nadeshiko se me acercó a por ayuda, loca de histeria clamando que habías desaparecido, empecé a buscarte en cada confín de la casa: baños, cuartos, la sala de cine… (Es una casa muy, muy grande; no fue nada fácil.) Justo en el momento que di por sentado te habían secuestrado y uno ni enterado, fue que te vi –pausó. Seguía mirándome–. ¿Quieres saber dónde te encontrabas, Sakura? –(¡mierda! Realmente no, pero igual asentí)–. Bajo la mesa del bufet, nada más y nada menos –me respondió calmado, sin alterarse. Como si aquel hallazgo hubiera sido algo absolutamente normal–. Tu pierna estaba asomándose por entre la tela del mantel. Quizá te escondías de las mujeres –concluyó. Y continuó leyendo.

Cielo Santo, me quería morir. ¿Por qué habré nacido tan torpe?, me pregunté. Tan anormal… Sin lugar a dudas yo era la Marilyn Munster de mi familia: la "sin remedio" de la familia.

–¿Y luego? –pregunté.

–Nada –me respondió–. Pedí ayuda a Eriol. Entre los dos te llevamos a una habitación, avisamos a Tomoyo, te dimos café (anteriormente intentamos repetidas veces despertarte, pero no reaccionabas), metiste la pata y finalmente te traje a casa. Has estado durmiendo desde hace cinco horas.

–¿Nadie ha llegado?

–No –respondió Syaoran.

Menos mal. No quería por nada del mundo encontrarme cara a cara con mamá ni papá; no estaba de humor para tolerar un monumental sermón. Aun sentía la cabeza flotante y ese estado de sopor pesado.

Decidí seguiría durmiendo hasta mañana, cuando seguramente ya las fuerzas y la tolerancia habrían vuelto a mí para así ayudarme a afrontar el regaño de mamá. Pero primero debía cambiarme la ropa: seguía con el vestido. Me levanté del colchón.

–No dije otra cosa que provocara un estallido, ¿cierto? Sólo jodí a Eriol nomás…

Syaoran contestó:

–Sí, eso fue lo único –se detuvo–. Claro, aparte de la promesa de un _striptease_ cuando llegáramos, lo de Eriol fue lo único.

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar.

–¿Cómo?

–¿No te acuerdas? Por el camino me dijiste, no, más bien juraste que me realizarías un _striptease_ al llegar.

Me reí a carcajadas.

–Oh, eso no iba a ser cierto –mofé. (¡Jesús, qué lengua la mía!)

–Exacto –dijo Syaoran–: No te lo creí. Por ello ni me preocupé.

Jum. No sé por qué, pero aquello me ofendió. ¿Quién se creía él? Es decir, ¿acaso no podía imaginarme bailando sexy? Yo no soy ninguna mojigata, sinceramente. He tenido mis deslices, y los he disfrutado todos sin remordimientos de por medio. ¿Por qué el majadero no podía imaginarme ejecutando un _striptease_? ¿No tengo el cuerpo ni la actitud, a lo mejor?

Empezaba a no gustarme la imagen que aparentemente él poseía de mí… tan puritana e inocente. No lo soy del todo, pensé. Me refiero a que: Yo sí podía hacer un _striptease_, si me provocaba, claro.

–¿Por qué –hablé, no iba a quedarme con las preguntas en el aire– estás tan seguro? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes imaginarme ejecutando uno?

Syaoran alzó la vista. Permaneció en silencio por un buen rato. Luego respondió:

–No –y se encogió de hombros.

¡El muy descarado! ¡Seguramente se creía que yo era la sucesora de la Madre Teresa! ¡Que tenía vocación de monja! ¡Que terminaría en un convento! ¡Sin sexo!

Oh, pero se equivocaba. Su Majestad se equivocaba.

–Pues, para su información, Syaoran Li, sí soy lo bastante capaz de realizar un _striptease_.

–De que puedes, puedes, Sakura Kinomoto, pero –volvió a encogerse de hombros, irritablemente despreocupado– simplemente no te imagino.

Aquello fue el colmo. ¡Tenía que guerrearlo! No podía dejarlo con la razón ni con el placer de tener él la razón. ¡Me vengaría!

–Muy bien –dije–. Tampoco necesitarás hacerlo.

Frunció el ceño.

–¿Ah?

–No –contesté–, porque voy a cumplir mi promesa.

***

El rostro de Syaoran proyectó estupefacción al avistar a Sakura salir del cuarto a trompicones. Y continuaba así cuando la vio entrar nuevamente con el reproductor en mano.

–No vuelvas a juzgar a un libro por su portada, Syaoran –le dijo la chica.

Conectó el aparato, presionó un botón, se posicionó frente a la cama alta y esperó.

_Nana ná naná, nanana ná naná, nanana ná naná, nanana naná.  
_

La canción era bastante conocida. Sakura comenzó a menear las caderas –derecha, izquierda–, movimientos envolventes y lentos.

Syaoran la miraba.

_Baby take off your coat, real slow  
And take off your shoes, I'll take off for you._

Ella procuraba hacerle un poco de caso a las palabras.

Empezó llevándose las manos a los hombros, bajando parsimoniosamente las gruesas tiras del vestido.

Syaoran la miraba.

_Baby take off your dress…_

Sin embargo, las tiras no cedían (¡!).

Sakura eligió voltearse, y así bajar lentamente la cremallera de la espalda.

… _yes, yes, yes.  
You can leave your hat on._

Syaoran la miraba.

_You can leave your hat on.  
_

La piel de la espalda de ella finalmente quedó expuesta.

_You can leave your hat on._

Al muchacho le fallaba la respiración. Y, progresivamente, ciertos músculos prominentes de su cuerpo se tensaban.

Intentó disimularlo posando el libro en su regazo.

_Go over there, turn on the lights  
No, all the lights._

Pero Sakura fue suficientemente astuta; no pensaba darle todo el anzuelo al pez. Se volvió para seguir contoneándose, pues quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

_Come over here, stand on that chair…_

Prosiguió entonces con su labor anterior. Se llevó las manos a los hombros, despacio, y descendió por su piel la tira izquierda.

Luego la derecha.

… _yeah that's right._

Quedó con el vestido apenas pendiendo de sus senos; aferraba la tela para que aquel no se cayera. No todavía.

_Raise your arms in the air…_

Syaoran sufría por dentro.

… _now shake'em._

Tragó saliva. Ella se meneaba.

_You give me reasons to live. You give me reasons to live.  
__You give me reasons to live. You give me reasons to live._

Le guiñó un ojo. Ya era hora.

_Sweet darling!_

El vestido cedió bajo su cuerpo.

Lo que dejó al descubierto petrificó al público, quien, impresionado, no tuvo más remedio que abrir la boca.

Sakura sonrió. Estaba semi-cubierta en una bonita _lingerie_ de color durazno pálido, prácticamente transparente. Antes de partir al matrimonio se había visto obligada a colocarse sexy ropa íntima, diminuta e invisible, para que las costuras no se notaran a través del vestido. No podía asistir a la fiesta con las horrorosas líneas de las bragas marcándose por detrás de la falda: la humillación ya lograría ser formidable portando aquel vestido, e infirió no tenía por qué ser doble.

Con movimientos felinos se acercó al pie de la cama. Posó sus manos primero, y luego, avanzó a gatas hacia Syaoran.

Él no profirió palabras, no emanó suspiros ni se quejó. Al contrario: permaneció quieto como una buena y anonadada estatua.

Sakura realizaba progresos. Al hallarse de frente, le apartó de un solo atrevido y salvaje manotazo el libro. (¡Oh, cómo había deseado hacer eso desde hace tiempo!) Se le sentó sobre las piernas, tal cual fuera a montar un caballo. Extendió los brazos, lo aferró de la corbata y, mediante un iracundo y también salvaje jalón, unió sus labios a los de él.

***

Ellos me acariciaron con rapidez.

¡Finalmente volvía a sentirlos! Había extrañado su sabor, su humedad, su frescura… Me adapté a los suaves movimientos de Syaoran con increíble y resignada paciencia (yo quería más acción). Entretanto, sentía sus manos explorarme el cuerpo: Se deslizaban desde mi espalda, más abajo, deteniéndose en la concavidad de mi coxis, más abajo… Sus palmas adoptaron las curvas de mi trasero (¡sí!), todo al tiempo que yo recibía presión en mis zonas bajas. ¡Dios, cuántos meses transcurrí sin esto! Me sorprendía no haber fallecido.

Agradecí al alcohol por desinhibirme, puesto que jamás ni nunca bajo habitual estado de cordura me hubiera atrevido a realizar tal avance. Y, por lógica deducción, Syaoran menos.

Sonaba inconcebible, pero factiblemente él era el más tímido de los dos. (O puede que el más civilizado.) No hubiera sido suyo abalanzarse sobre mí y sacarme provecho, como otros chicos; se cohibía. Oh, pero no importa Jesucristo, pensé, porque ahora no se está cohibiendo de nada. Me besaba, lamía y succionaba con mucha, mucha decisión.

Liberé un respingo cuando me percaté de que sus manos subían e iniciaban una lucha épica con el broche de mi sostén. ¡Oh, Dios mío, me desnudaría! ¡Syaoran Li me desnudaría! Estaba preparada física y psicológicamente, por lo que ya debía dejar de besarlo tanto. Me separé para tomar aire y de esta manera aprovechar para soltarle la corbata.

Muy bien, no pude. Se la tuvo que soltar él.

No obstante, procuré lucirme en la tarea de desabotonarle la camiseta. Esto es mucho más sencillo, afirmé. Y Syaoran, loco de deseo, deslizó las tiras de mi sostén. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Aquel desistió, pero quedó colgando en mis antebrazos que seguían estirados aflojando los botones. Podía sentir cómo el chico estaba muerto de apetito, por la fuerte presión. ¿También él tenía tiempo sin hacerlo?, me pregunté. Pobre. Aunque no creo: Es guapo y escritor, me dije, puede buscarse a cualquiera. ¿Recuerdas cómo conquistó a Ichigo?

¡No, Sakura, no! ¡No ahora! No ahora que él está besando y humedeciendo deliciosamente tu quijada y cuello, y te está descendiendo lentamente el sostén. Oh, cómo me encanta que me besen el cuello y me desciendan lentamente el sostén, pensé, ida. Se me acumulaban unas extrañas cosquillas, como si a mi cuerpo se lo consumieran miles y miles de hormigas. ¿Ya desabotoné su camisa? ¡Sí! Me apresuré a quitársela.

Hola cuerpo bello y hermoso, mío, mío, todo mío. Había soñado con poseerte bajo mis manos desde hace bastante, pero no tenías que saberlo, no, no. (¡Moriría de pena si así fuese!) Uf, sentí mayor coerción debajo. Creo me estoy emocionando más de la cuenta, opiné. ¿Cómo lo haríamos? ¿Misionero, perrito, vaquera invertida? ¿Nos quedaríamos así? No tengo ningún problema con ello. Me gusta la vista que tengo: el precioso y broceado torso de Syaoran. Y él tenía una buena vista también: mis senos al aire, los cuales se endurecieron como piedra apenas los metió en su boca. Jesucristo ayúdame, voy a explotar. Creo estoy emitiendo rayos gamma por abajo. ¿Puede él notarlo? Quizá… Ay, y ahora me los está mordiendo. Sé fuerte, Sakura, sé fuerte.

–Sakura, linda… te deseo –me dijo él, ronco.

–Umju.

–Quiero… –empezó.

–Sí, yo también –le interrumpí.

Hecho, le conferí el permiso.

No perdió tiempo: Me aprisionó la boca. Oh, Jesús, ya lo haríamos. Esperen, ¿y el condón? ¡Y un cuerno! Estoy tomando anticonceptivos, recapacité.

Syaoran me cogió con destreza entre sus brazos. Se levantó un poquito antes de rodar de lado, con el propósito de acostarme en la cama. A lo hecho, se posicionó sobre mí. Nos besamos y acariciamos rato largo hasta que me decidí por soltarle el pantalón.

Justo cuando –famélica por más– pensaba tendría el mejor sexo de toda mi vida, tocaron a la puerta.

–Joven Li, ¿está despierto? ¿Es eso música lo que escucho?

¡NOOOO! Se me escapó un grito de pánico agudo dentro de la boca de Syaoran. Nos separamos y miramos aterrorizados.

–Joven Li, ¿ocurre algo?

–¡Es papá! –musité.

–Mierda –se expresó él.

La puerta volvió a sonar mientras el reproductor seguía su curso. Afortunadamente ya no era Joe Cocker lo que retumbaba, sino algo de Limp Bizkit.

–¡Él no sabe que duermo aquí!

Y dicho eso, aparté a Syaoran de encima y fui a esconderme en el _vestier_.

Cagada desde mi lugar, escuché cuando él abría la puerta.

–Señor Kinomoto, muy buenas noches.

–¿Está escuchando música?

–Sí, perdone. Es que no podía concentrarme… con la escritura. A veces escribo oyendo música. Rock –agregó–. Muchos lo ignoran, pero posee letras inteligentes y profundas.

Al instante, Fred Durst gritaba algo como:

_Stick it up your… yeah! Stick it up your… yeah!_

Silencio.

–¿Y Sakura? –preguntó papá.

Syaoran titubeó.

–Oh, pues está…

–Tiene que estar en su cuarto, amor. ¿Dónde más podría? –la voz de mamá vino al rescate. Tanto así era su afán de emparejarme con alguien, que le importaban tres bledos mentirle a papá.

–Entonces iré a verla.

–¡POR QUÉ! –gritó mamá–. Es decir, déjala reposar.

–Sólo quiero ver cómo se encuentra.

Yo moría de ganas por averiguar la escena. Conque caminé unos cuantos pasos, abrí un poquito la puerta y asomé la cabeza. Visualicé a Syaoran, algo nervioso, con ambas palmas apoyadas incómodamente en las jambas del umbral, como impidiendo la visión. En una de esas, mientras mis padres continuaban con la discusión, él ladeó el rostro y me avizoró.

Se enderezó en un santiamén.

–¿Qué ocurre, Syaoran? –le preguntó papá. Me escondí de nuevo.

–Nada. Nada, señor. Fue sólo un tic.

–Te digo, Fujitaka, es mejor dejarla descansar. Syaoran ¿la depositaste en la cama y todo, cierto?

–Sí –respondió el aludido–. Incluso se despertó hace más o menos hora y media… Tomó un baño y se acostó. Se la veía muy cansada.

–Viste, Fujitaka –opinó mamá–. Sakura está bien. Todo está bajo control.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó papá.

Syaoran pareció desconcertadamente asustado cuando inquirió:

–¿Qué es qué?

–¿Por qué tienes un colchón inflable en el cuarto? ¿No te basta con la cama?

Vaciló.

–Oh, pues… eso fue idea de su hija. Hace tiempo que lo tengo aquí… Un día me propuso un catre en el suelo porque había leído en una revista que en India preferían dormir así (ya sabe cómo es la gente allá de humilde y espiritual). Le dije que lo apreciaba mucho. A veces duermo allí y otras veces en la cama –se rió, nervioso.

–Mmm –papá no sonó muy convencido–. No debería seguir haciéndolo, es mucho más cómodo… –se interrumpió, violento–. ¿Es eso un vestido? –cuestionó.

¡MIERDA, MI VESTIDO! (Miré mis senos al aire.) Me jodí. Nos jodimos. Papá avanzaría por la puerta, cruzaría el cuarto, tomaría el vestido en manos, notaría la cara de terror de Syaoran, se metería dentro del _vestier_, vería a su mojigata hija desnuda y luego nos mataría. Mataría a Syaoran –no sin torturarlo primero. Probablemente le cortaría la erección–, después acabaría conmigo, le seguiría mamá y por último se suicidaría... Touya cobraría toda la herencia.

Pero entonces, cuando estaba optando por reducirle las molestias y suicidarme cortándome las venas con algún gancho para tender la ropa (lo tenía en la mano, sin más tardar), escuché:

–¡LAGARTIJAAAA!

–¿Qué pasó, Nadeshiko?

–¡Hay una lagartija en nuestro cuarto, la vi entrar! ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala!

–Pero, cómo…

–¡MÁTALA!

Por los ruidos, calculé que mamá lo alejaba de la habitación de huéspedes a empujones. Aliviada, ausculté la marejada de pasos que se retiraban.

–Buenas noches, Syaoran. Cierre bien la puerta, por la lagartija –se despidió mamá.

Hubo silencio. Al asegurarme no habían papis en la costa, salí del escondite.

–Guau, eso estuvo cerca –expelió Syaoran, en un suspiro.

Asentí. Con los sentidos en modo alarma –por si papá volvía a entrar– caminé tímida hacia donde estaba tirado el vestido, y me tapé el cuerpo con él.

Syaoran permaneció mirándome. Me pareció distinguir un punto de desencanto en sus lindos ojos miel. Me acerqué a él, sólo para ver qué pasaba…

–Bueno –empezó, estaba nervioso e incomodado. Debido a la atmósfera, éramos conscientes que la diversión se había acabado. Suspiró–. Creo que ya es hora de que tú y yo nos acostemos… ¡es decir! –se corrigió rapidito–, nos durmamos. Es hora de que tú y yo nos durmamos.

–Sí, ya debemos de irnos a la cama… por separado –añadí–. Para dormir.

–Tú en esta, y yo en aquella.

–Ajá.

Nos quedamos mirando la cama del otro.

–Bueno –él interrumpió–. Mejor te pones un poquito… ¿menos cómoda?

A primeras no le comprendí.

–¿Qué? –me miró de arriba abajo–. ¡Oh, perdona!

Entré volando al _vestier_.

Me tocó a mí apagar las luces antes de acostarme. Syaoran se había encargado del reproductor, y ya yacía sobre su cama arropado como un niño hasta el mentón.

–Buenas noches –le dije, un poco triste.

–Buenas noches –contestó. Igual.

No hablamos más. Sin embargo, estoy segura que a él le costó conciliar el sueño tanto como a mí.

***

Pese a la resaca me desperté temprano por la mañana (sinceramente, la primera noche posterior a la intoxicación etílica nunca suelo pasarla tranquila; me muevo mucho y no logro soñar tranquilamente porque sigo hiperactiva), pero no vi a Syaoran. Había salido a trotar, como siempre. Me alegré en parte, porque ignoraba cómo podría reaccionar ante su persona. Recordaba detalladamente el _striptease_, lo que había pasado después, y las ganas que todavía prevalecían en mis bajíos. (Creo que hasta tuve un sueño erótico con él.)

Me incorporé del colchón más que dispuesta a realizar mi rutina de todos los días: Esconder la cama inflable, doblar las sábanas, bañarme, alistarme y bajar a desayunar. Pero mientras distribuía organizadamente los acolchados y guardaba las almohadas, reparé en la lucecita titilante de color Rojo Peligro de mi celular. Mamá me había dejado un mensaje de voz… varios, a decir verdad. Me había llamado nueve veces, pero en ninguna contesté. Desistió a la décima.

HIJA, TOUYA LLAMÓ ANOCHE: ¡SE REGRESA A JAPÓN!  
DEBÍA DE QUEDARSE MÁS TIEMPO ALLÁ, PERO DECIDIÓ VENIRSE…  
…PROBABLEMENTE TENÍA SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA. JUM. YA SABES: POR PERDERSE EL MATRIMONIO DE SU PRIMA.  
¡¡¡Y USTED, SEÑORITA!!!

Clic. Se interrumpió el mensaje.

_Mensaje número dos._

NO CREAS QUE TE HAS LIBRADO. MUY PRONTO HABLARÉ CONTIGO…  
… PERO NO TAN PRONTO: TU PADRE Y YO ESTAMOS EN CAMINO AL AEROPUERTO.  
IREMOS A BUSCARLO, Y A YUKITO. ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!  
LLEGAREMOS A CASA A ESO DE LAS DIEZ. LUEGO IREMOS A ALMORZAR EN _KANI_.  
AVÍSALE A SYAORAN.

Clic.

_Mensaje número tres._

¿ESTÁS ALLÍ? OH, HABLANDO DE SYAORAN…  
AY, CARIÑO: TU HERMANO NO SABE NADA AL RESPECTO, ES DECIR, QUE TIENES NOVIO.  
¡TENDRÁS QUE DECÍRSELO TÚ!

Clic. Volvió a interrumpirse la línea.

_Mensaje número cuatro._

¡MALDITOS SEAN ESTOS APARATOS! (NO PUEDES ROZAR NI UN PEQUEÑO BOTÓN CON LA MEJILLA.)  
AJÁ, TE DECÍA: TE TOCARÁ A TI ENFRENTARLO.  
ERES MAYOR Y PUEDES HACERLO: HÁBLALE CLARA Y SERIAMENTE.  
BUENO, HIJA. TE QUIERO. NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UN PAR DE HORAS. ADIÓS.  
¡¡¡FUJITAKA, REDUCE LA VELOCIDAD!!!

Suspiré.

También me convencí que lo peor estaba por ocurrir: Touya era muy celoso. Deliberadamente jamás lo puse al tanto de mis ex, porque seguramente cometería un homicidio.

Pobre Syaoran, debía de avisarle.

***

La larga ducha de dos horas que tomé me repuso los ánimos. Bajé las escaleras relajada y hasta alegre; tenía tanta hambre que hoy comería tres _waffles_.

Syaoran no había llegado.

Me lamenté un instante: Quería verlo, quería hablar con él… Sin importar los miles de incidentes vergonzosos que me ocurrían frente a sus ojos, de alguna peculiar manera continuaba sintiéndome cómoda a su lado. No era como en aquellos casos de la secundaria cuando resbalas o caes por las escaleras ante la perpleja mirada de tu amor platónico: Él se ríe tuyo, y el embarazo es tan grande que más nunca quieres encontrártelo. (Incluso te desvías del camino si notas pueden llegar a cruzarse.)

Yo no sentía para nada aquello. Pese a que hacía tremendo papelón delante suyo, no deseaba alejarme de Syaoran… más bien, acercarme. Me sentía segura junto a él, y quizá menos propensa a hacer el ridículo... Quizá.

Me coloqué manos a la obra en la cocina. Extraje de la despensa los ya bien conocidos ingredientes para prepararme el café con leche, e igualmente extraje el tostador. Esperé a que las galletas se descongelaran, para así separarlas sin desmoronarlas. Entonces llegó Syaoran y se quedó parado bajo el umbral.

–¿Qué tarareas? –me preguntó sonriente y cruzado de brazos.

(Hasta ahora no me había percatado de que empecé a ejecutar mi rutina con una canción en los labios, una de mis favoritas.)

–Es de un grupo alemán –dije–. De los ochentas.

–Sí, creo que la he escuchado… ¿Otra vez los eternos _waffles_? –preguntó.

Me reí.

–Sí. Y hoy serán tres.

–Debes de tener mucha hambre, entonces –dedujo.

–Ajá –asentí. (¿Comenzaba a hacer calor en la cocina?)

Un pequeño silencio. No fue pétreo ni incómodo: Era de aquellos tipos de silencios que abrían paso a una agradable conversación.

–Aumenta la cantidad –anunció él–. Voy a acompañarte.

La noticia me asombró. Finalmente Syaoran Li se había renunciado a comer mis waffles con azúcar en polvo; circunstancia bastante buena, francamente. Me jacté de su decisión alegando que la tentación había sido demasiado fuerte hasta para un duro como él. Me sonrió, y dijo que mamá había partido a Tokio con papá tan temprano, que ni le dio tiempo de prepararle un desayuno.

–Oh, pobrecito tú –me burlé, simpática–. Pues entonces es mi labor prepararte el café con leche, también… Probarás el desayuno como es debido: Combo completo –sonreí.

Él me devolvió el gesto. Noté su hoyuelo derecho… era tan lindo. ¡Quería mordérselo en ese preciso instante!

Me controlé.

Puesto que también quería conocer lo antes posible su opinión sobre mis _waffles _con azúcar en polvo, no le refuté la ayuda que me ofreció al acercarse. Le ordené que introdujera las galletas en el tostador, simultáneamente que yo batía las bebidas calientes. (Umm… ¿por qué mi cabeza estaba generando pensamientos poco ortodoxos? «Él introduce, yo bato» me susurraba a mí misma.)

Una vez listos los _waffles_ les esparcí la azúcar. Y, terminadas de calentar las bebidas, posé todo sobre la mesa.

–Ten tú los honores –le dije.

Juro que nada me había parecido tan intrigante como la expectativa que me abordó mientras notaba cuando él cortaba galantemente un fragmento de galleta con cuchillo y tenedor antes de llevárselo a la boca. Masticó, y aseguro escuché tambores redoblar. Luego tragó.

–Vaya –dijo de inmediato–. Son realmente buenos.

–Es que es la mejor marca de _waffles_ del supermercado –afirmé sonriente.

–Y el café no está nada mal.

–Allí sí me llevo un poco más de mérito.

Empecé a comer. Nuestra conversación consistió en cosas triviales: el clima de afuera, las locuras de mamá. También él me comentó anécdotas de su numerosa familia. A juzgar por lo que había relatado, tuve la impresión de que la mía no era la única estrambótica. Quizá había más personas tan extrañas como nosotros, me dije. Quizá todas las madres son neuróticas, teoricé… Todas las mujeres.

–Tienes azúcar en tus… –Syaoran interrumpió mi ensimismamiento. Se había acercado a mí, con una mano extendida al aire. Lo miré.

–¿Ah?

–Tienes azúcar –repitió –, en la comisura de tus labios.

–Oh… yo…

Pero no terminé la frase.

Ni tenía idea de lo que iba a decir.

La visión de su mano flotar hasta posar el pulgar en mi boca me petrificó y enardeció en cuerpo y mente. Su tacto era tan suave… De pronto nos miramos a los ojos, y una chispa se encendió: Nos besamos como desesperados. Syaoran se había abalanzado hacia mí como proyectil, y yo llevé mis manos a su nuca sin delicadeza alguna. De igual forma levantamos nuestros cuerpos, por inercia, increíblemente sintonizados, como si a los dos nos hubiera pinchado una tachuela al mismo tiempo. «¡Sí! –me alegré– ¡lo haríamos de nuevo!».

Sus cálidos besos me enloquecían. Iban y venían constantemente trazando un camino húmedo desde mis labios hasta el nacimiento de mi cuello, volviendo a hacerme sentir las extrañas cosquillas que tanto me destartalaban. Lo jalé a mí, y su cuerpo me empujó brutalmente hacia el encimero (a toda acción, reacción). Oh, y sí que reaccionábamos: Mis muslos se abrieron como compás para introducir su pelvis y que presionara. «¡Sí! –me grité–. ¡Sí! ¡Por fin lo haríamos!»

Procedí a quitarle la camisa, ya que su ropa me estorbaba. Oh, lo malo es que ésta no tenía botones como la mía. Debía de deslizársela hacia arriba. (¿Y si se atoraba?)

Solté un gemido de lamentación que puso en manifiesto mi leve descontento. Al parecer, Syaoran interpretó su significado correctamente debido a que se separó un poquito de mí, me sonrió dulcemente y aferró la camisa hasta despojársela.

Cielos. Creo que tuve un orgasmo visual.

–Joder, qué sexy eres.

Me apoderé de su boca con los labios; tan cachonda, que me apresuré a rodearle la cintura con las piernas y trepé en él. ¡Jesucristo, qué bien se sentía todo esto! Qué bien se siente Syaoran, me dije. Ojalá nadie nos interrumpa, pensé.

Sin embargo, como es natural en todo ser humano cuando se la está pasando de maravillas, me embistieron pensamientos negativos: ¿Y si nos interrumpían? ¿Y si llegaban mis padres y nos descubrían en pleno acto sexual? Peor aún: ¿Y si quien nos veía resultaba ser mi hermano? Dios mío, luego más nunca podría tirar con Syaoran (¡!).

Empecé a mascullar palabras sin sentido.

–No… mamá… papá… vienen…

–¿Qué dices?

Me estaba bajando la camisa.

–Mamá… papá… no aquí…

No adivino cómo me las arreglé para susurrarle que nos despacháramos a la habitación de huéspedes. Él hizo caso: Me aferró el trasero con las manos (¡sí!) y se dispuso a poner en marcha los pies… Labor que fue un poco complicada, ciertamente. Antes de llegar al extremo de la escalera nos vimos obligados a realizar febriles escalas en la nevera, luego en la entrada de la cocina, y en diferentes porciones de pared. Para cuando él subía mitad de la escalinata, yo ya me había deshecho de mi sostén (procuré no tirarlo al suelo. No era tan torpe: ni loca le dejaría a Touya un caminito de pistas), pero en pleno ascenso ocurrió un problema: Las piernas de Syaoran se cansaron. Fallaron sus rodillas y flaquearon, originando que nuestros cuerpos se inclinaran paulatinamente sobre los escalones. ¡Oh Dios mío!, pensé. ¡Ahora lo haríamos en las escaleras, como los propios amantes de película! Esto era tan Hollywood.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió descomunalmente fue el apetito que tenía mi entrepierna. Lo digo, porque la pobre no paraba de ejercer presión contra Syaoran. Parecía un monstruo viviente: Quería más y más. ¡Quería comérselo!

Al cabo de unos patéticos tambaleos y muchos gemidos, Syaoran me levantó y llevó al cuarto de huéspedes. Una vez dentro, me tumbó sobre la cama. Él permaneció de pie con el propósito de desabrocharme el pantalón, el cual gracias a una decidida jalada y pasmosa rapidez ya yo no poseía. Se acomodó sobre mí.

Incluso presa de la lujuria, atiné a otear el reloj en la mesita de noche. Faltaban tres exactos minutos para las diez. Lo que significaba que tarde o temprano vendrían mis padres, con Touya. Oh, mierda…

… pero no importaba. Tres minutos son suficientes.

–¿Verdad, Syaoran?

Él detuvo lo que hacía.

–¿Tres minutos? –preguntó. Yo asentí–. No puedo hacerlo en tres minutos.

¡CÓMO QUE NO! Tres minutos eran más que suficientes. ¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué te estás irguiendo? Vuelve a colocarte encima de mí, por favor. No puedes dejarme así tan, tan… tan inflamada y húmeda.

–Syaoran, no. No, por favor –dije–. Vamos que sí puedes… Tres minutos están bien. Tres minutos es lo necesario. Sólo entras y te mueves. Vamos, vamos… por favor –yo estaba desesperada.

–No quiero hacerlo veloz y bajo presión –me dijo, tierno–. No contigo.

Descompuse el rostro.

–¡Oh, por Dios! No creerás en esa estúpida y ridícula cursilería del momento especial y lugar adecuado, ¿cierto?

–No –sonrió–. Pero sí creo que es algo que tiene que disfrutarse plenamente, en todos sus aspectos.

Me dio un beso.

Mierda. Como que tampoco lo haríamos hoy. Me levanté de la cama de malagana y estiré. Estaba enojada, joder.

Él se había quedado sentado. De repente, preguntó:

–¿Qué es eso?

Me tomó desprevenida.

–¿Qué?

Sin advertirme, improvisamente aferró mis caderas con ambas manos y las plantó frente a su rostro. La acción fue tan inesperada y yo estaba tan extrañada que lo único que pude pensar fue: «Dios mío, ¿acaso le gusta por atrás?».

–¿Es eso un tatuaje?

Oh, oh. Como que mis suposiciones eran erradas. Syaoran no se mostró estupefacto debido a mi espectacular y curvo trasero, sino que lo que le llamó la atención fue el tatuaje que tenía en el coxis.

–Pues sí…

Viré un poquito el rostro para mirarlo. Ay, Cielos. Tenía su ceño bastante fruncido; estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No le gustaban las chicas con tatuajes?, me pregunté. ¿Se le había extinguido su deseo hacia mí? Aquello sería muy injusto, puesto que yo solo tenía uno.

–¿Por qué nunca lo noté?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Es que lo cubro muy bien –admití.

Le confesé me lo había hecho junto a Tomoyo, al cumplir ella sus diecinueve años. Estábamos algo bebidas, era de noche y visitamos una tienda de tatuajes.

–A Tomoyo tampoco se lo he visto.

–Lo tiene en la nuca… Es un diseño que yo inventé: Una luna con las esquinas hacia arriba y dos alas.

–¿Y el tuyo? –preguntó él.

Era un dibujo algo más complicado, ideado por ella. Un círculo que contenía una estrella, un sol y una luna. Tenía el mítico aspecto de alguna especie de escudo o símbolo mágico. En aquel tiempo Tomoyo se sentía exageradamente atraída por el ocultismo, y decidió que nuestros primeros tatuajes debían de ostentar una apariencia enigmática y con significado espiritual.

Cuando terminé de hablar, Syaoran no emitió nada. Su severa actitud estaba preocupándome. Tenía el rostro inescrutable, de modo que no se asomaban ni por casualidad indicios de pensamientos. Tan solo podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos perfilando lánguidamente las líneas de la imagen.

Temerosa, le pregunté:

–¿No te gusta?

Él pareció volver en sí.

–No es eso, no… Sencillamente no me lo esperaba… no en ti –se quedó mirando mi grabado con ojos como de hipnotizado. Posteriormente se acercó a él, y sentí la calidez de su aliento cosquillearme la piel–. Eres una chica mala, Kinomoto –me dijo.

Me reí. Quizá eso lo excitaba un poco. (Al menos ya no me consideraba la sucesora de la Madre Teresa.)

Volví a sentir sus dedos tocarme la porción de piel. Y, después, sentí sus labios.

* * *

(N. de A): Capítulo 8. Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Fue algo divertido de escribir… sí, lo admito. Umm, ya la historia se está poco a poco finalizando. Lo cual es bien, porque quiero darle fin. ¿Creen que debería de colocarla con rating M? No considero que tenga mucho lemmon, lime o lo que sea… es más cómico que sexy. Pero en fin, sería genial saber qué opinan. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que la leen! ¡Y más muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews!

P.D: La "misteriosa canción" es Your heart keeps burning, de Blind Date… love it! Y bueno, la del striptease es You can leave your hat on, y por último Nookie, de Limp Bizkit. =)


	9. Capítulo 9

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

No me otorgué el lujo de explicarle la situación a Syaoran sino mucho después, cuando nos faltaban algunas cuadras para arribar al _Kani_.

–Mi hermano va a estar allí con Yukito –le dije. Me miró–. Ten en cuenta que es un hombre bastante… –permanecí pensativa, buscando la palabra adecuada para describir a Touya. ¿Difícil, pesado, obtuso…? No supe por cuál decidirme, así que utilicé las tres.

–¿Quién? ¿Yukito?

–No. Mi hermano –pausé. Luego sonreí–. Yuki es completamente todo lo contrario; a él sí le caerás bien –concluí, acomodándome en el espaldar del asiento.

Minuto de silencio.

–O sea, que a tu hermano no –atinó Syaoran.

–No te lo tomes personal; la verdad es que ningún prospecto de novio le caería bien, no mi novio… Ninguno, en absoluto… Inclusive, al principio no digería a Eriol.

Estacionamos la Chevy en un puesto estratégico que se veía sombreado por un arbusto mediano. Entonces, al apagar el motor, Syaoran me dijo:

–Renuncio.

Mis sentidos se alarmaron.

–¡Que tú QUÉ! –grité. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Iba a renunciar? Pero, ¿POR QUÉ?

–Porque desde empezada la farsa jamás me dijiste que tenía que vérmelas con un hermano celoso –bajó del auto. Yo lo perseguí–. Quédate tú con tu dinero, no me des nada. Ahora mismo voy a exponer la verdad y nada más que la verdad a tus padres, prima, hermano y cuñados. Me la he guardado durante mucho tiempo, me hará bien desahogarme.

Entré al restaurante, como bala, en pos de él.

–Ni te atrevas, Syaoran Li. ¡Tú no dirás nada!

¡Qué cobarde!

–Sakura –se volvió a encararme–, acéptalo. Se acabó. Hasta aquí llega mi condescendencia.

Todo mi cuerpo quedó frío. Quería cachetearlo. ¿Cómo podía echarse para atrás en un momento tan cumbre como éste, cuando más lo necesitaba? Tantas circunstancias tortuosas que sufrí, intentando como una desquiciada mantener la mentira a raya. Amistándome con él para endulzar la situación. A mí no me gustaba mentirle a mis padres o a Eriol, ¡pero no tenía de otra!

Improvisamente todo el deseo que llevaba sintiendo esta mañana por Syaoran (y durante la noche, y durante los días anteriores, y hasta hace cinco minutos en el carro) se esfumó en un parpadeo. ¡Oh, qué tristeza! ¡Mi Él era un cobarde! Y soplón, para remate. Me delataría y dejaría en ridículo en pleno _Kani _(yo conocía allí a algunos meseros).

Debía evitarlo. Mi moral no podía decaer más de la cuenta; no estaría bien. ¿Y si lo pongo en ridículo primero?, pensé. Y sin siquiera recordar haberle dado señales a mi cuerpo mediante mi cerebro, me abalancé sobre Syaoran al tiempo que uno de los meseros se nos acercaba a preguntar:

–¿Mesa para dos?

Mi presa reaccionó salvajemente. Asombrado, intentó zafarse de mi beso a empujones.

–Sakura… ¿qué demo…?

Pero yo continué como loca hocicándolo frente a los ojos perplejos del mesero. Luego exclamé a toda voz:

–¡No! Syaoran, ¿qué estás haciendo? Este no es el lugar adecuado… ¡Oh, no. No en público! –me apreté a su entrepierna. Empecé a gemir–. Oh, no… ¡Oh, no! No, Syaoran, no… ¡Maleducado; controla tu emoción!

Él intentaba desprenderse de mi lazo, pero era en vano. Mientras más resistencia ejercía más firme me ponía yo.

–Sa… kura… ¡Bas… ta…!

–¡Syaoran, no! Mesero, por favor, ¡dígale que se comporte!

Pero Mesero parecía una estatua de sal abochornada con expresión de desconcierto.

–Señor, por favor –dijo–, suelte a la señorita.

–¡¿Qué no ve que es ella la que no quiere soltarme?

Si no fuera por Eriol que se apareció en ese preciso instante exclamando un _Dude!_, hubiera seguido con mi acoso. Al soltarme miré a mi alrededor, prendida por las ansias. ¿Me había visto mi hermano? Oh, eso era lo que más deseaba; después de tal escenita no quedarían dudas de que tenía algo con Syaoran. Pero aparte de los cincuenta y pico pares de ojos desconocidos –sin contar los del personal laboral–, no noté los de mi hermano.

–Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

Volví en mí.

–Oh… Eriol –musité; no había sabido nada de él después del accidente. Mi rostro se sonrojó como tomate ante el escrutinio de sus ojos: azules, fríos… cubos de hielo. Me odiaban–. Perdona por lo de ayer…

–¡No te preocupes! –me interrumpió, ambas palmas al aire–. No hay resentimientos. Te encontrabas en un estado delicado e inconsciente; no fue tu culpa.

Se lo agradecí.

–Entonces, ¿amigos de nuevo? –le pregunté.

–Amigos de nuevo –estrechó mi palma. Sin embargo, al caminar hacia la mesa que tenían reservada, me susurró al oído–: Tú pagarás mi almuerzo y el de Tomoyo.

Genial… ¡Menos mal y no era rencoroso!

Ni Touya ni Yukito ni mis padres habían arribado, como pude comprobar al tan solo ver a mi prima ocupando asiento en la mesa. Iba a disculparme con ella también, pero fue más rápida.

–¡No me digas nada! –ordenó–. Te perdoné y olvidé lo ocurrido ayer mismo; no me hagas rememorarlo, _d'accord?_

Asentí, mansita.

El resto de los familiares se nos unieron pasados treinta minutos. Las presentaciones fueron un poco extrañas: Mamá se detuvo tras una silla y con un gesto burgués de la mano, señaló a Syaoran.

–Un invitado de Sakura –dijo.

Aquel se levantó.

–Li… Li Syaoran. Mucho gusto –Touya se quedó mirándolo–. Soy… –prosiguió–. Soy compañero de Sakura.

Silencio. Sudando frío, me observó a por ayuda.

Me levanté.

–Touya, él es mi… –¡oh, no. Fallas técnicas! Mierda, era tan difícil aquella palabra; ¿qué otros sinónimos podría utilizar? ¿Amigo, pareja, amante, pretendiente? Ninguno sonaba bien– mi… mi…

Quedé como CD rallado y mamá tuvo que interceptar por mí.

(Menos mal.)

–Touya –lo llamó, con la seriedad propia de un doctor a punto de diagnosticar a un paciente de cáncer y siete días de vida–. Es su novio –y añadió, muy profesionalmente también, por si quedaban dudas–: Sakura y él son novios.

Un minuto de silencio sepulcral y, finalmente, escuché a la garganta de Touya emanar:

–Grrr.

Afortunadamente, el almuerzo transcurrió sin problemas:

Mamá procuró mantener la conversación en territorio de paz, oscilando de tema en tema; preguntando por la gastronomía de Brasil y Venezuela, y notificando orgullosamente que a Syaoran fascinaban sus _crêpe__s_ caseras.

Papá se limitaba a comer de su plato y asentir cordialmente en los momentos que necesitaban (mamá) preguntar por su opinión.

Tomoyo y Eriol se dieron un festín a costa de entradas costosas, primeros y segundos platos, vino en jarra. Y, para finalizar, tres raciones de postre, porque a Tomoyo le dio por repetir la suya… ¿Y por qué no, si no iba a pagarla ella?

En lo que respecta a Touya, en ningún momento dejó de fulminar a Syaoran con la mirada; el último se hallaba tan incómodo que hasta a mí me dio pena por él, y sentí un poco de remordimiento por haberlo obligado a aceptar la farsa y mentir a mi familia.

Pero lo dicho: solo un poco.

–¿Y cómo les fue en Venezia, cariño?

–Venezuela, mamá… No Venezia –corrigió mi hermano.

–¡PERO DE ALLÍ PROVIENE EL NOMBRE, SEÑORA NADESHIKO! –informó Yukito.

–Nos fue fantástico, mamá. Venezuela es fantástica… En Margarita, días antes de que nos… –pero se detuvo. Intercambió miradas con papá. (Jum. Qué extraño)–… nos… nos sintiéramos culpables por faltar al matrimonio de mi prima y decidiéramos regresarnos, visitamos varias discotecas. La música latina es muy particular. Muy, ¿cómo explicarlo…?

–¡VIVA! –interceptó Yukito.

–Sí, viva. A la gente le gusta mucho bailar por allá.

–Bailan por cualquier cosa –dijo Yukito–. Festejo, alegría, tristeza, graduaciones… ¡La música los nutre!

–Sí –continuó mi hermano–. Y hay un baile que está muy de moda; tiene un nombre extraño… En fin, es lo que más se baila allá. Y no es de mucha ciencia.

–EXACTO –interrumpió Yukito–. Tan solo tienes que buscarte un compañero. O dos. O tres…

–O hasta cuatro –siguió Touya–. Apretarte lo más posible a él, y empezar a mover las caderas como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

–Guau –interrumpí–. Suena doloroso –y lo decía porque yo no ostentaba de mucha soltura en la zona lumbar.

–Estoy intentando recordar el nombre del baile –advirtió mi hermano–. Sonaba parecido a… ¿_recepción_? ¿_Remendón_?

Inició una lista de palabras, creo en español, que parecían muy difíciles de pronunciar.

–Creo que era _reventón_, Touya –sugirió Yukito.

–Sí, algo así era –se encogió de hombros–. Ah, y también les trajimos maracas.

–¿_Maracas_? –preguntó mamá–. ¿Y eso se come?

Los relatos de Touya y Yukito permitieron que la atención no recayera completamente sobre Syaoran y yo, quienes tuvimos que explicar otra vez la manera en que nos conocimos; esta segunda oportunidad con menos antipatías y con reseñas que concordaban por parte de los dos.

–Nos conocimos en la entrada del _Palace_ –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

–Él saliendo y yo pasando –agregué.

Incluso Tomoyo jugó un papel importante en la conversa, narrando con exclusivo y Tomoyístico detalle los sucesos del matrimonio civil (omitiendo –deliberadamente, claro– mi emborrachamiento; cosa que le agradecí en silencio). No obstante, igual tuve que soportar su mirada retadora, la indignada de Eriol, la resignada de Syaoran y la de "después tocamos ese asunto, jovencita" de mamá.

Finalizados los postres, la última me llamó con el oculto propósito de algo.

–Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo.

–Sí, mamá –la miré–. ¿Cuándo?

–Ahora.

Nos dirigimos juntas al baño. Pensé me sermonearía lo ocurrido en el matrimonio civil en vista de que Tomoyo había metido el dedo en la llaga; sin embargo, no fue eso lo que anunció:

–Hija –me dijo, una vez dentro–. Debido a la llegada de tu hermano opino que lo mejor sería que te ubicaras nuevamente en tu habitación. Ya conoces cómo es Touya de inflexible y chapado a la antigua… para _ciertas_ cosas –puso cara de desdén–. Además, de esta manera aseguramos la supervivencia de Syaoran…

Sinceramente, hubiera preferido el sermón.

* * *

(N. del A): Después de mucho, mucho tiempo…


End file.
